Forever and Beyond
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: Loryn's got a grudge against her family. After a fateful meeting with the enigmatic Seto Kaiba, she continues to grow bolder and angrier. Can a cold-hearted CEO change a hot-blooded artist's view on life forever?
1. Crashing and Falling

**This has been updated out the wazoo! I first wrote this on Quizilla, and if you read the stuff on there, then you understand why this chapter is SO much better than the original.**

**So this is a Fandom-Character, NOT an OC. (There is a difference apparently.)MAay Sue? Yep. You've been warned. However, I will say that Loryn is not a typical Mary Sue, if there is one. This story actually has a plot! And she doesn't have mystical powers, she isn't a goddess incarnate, etc. You know how MS's go. She isn't that one at least.**

**So yeah... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Loryn. XD**

Forever and Beyond Ch. 1 Crashing and Falling

I'm in a new city, new _country_. My life has been uprooted from Texas and firmly planted in Domino City, Japan. Most would be upset about living in a new place and losing their old friends, but I see this as a new adventure. New garden, new plants, new friends. Yet my father, a control freak of nature, has to plant weeds in this wonderful garden.

"Loryn you idiot!" my father yells at me. "Ya don't fold 'em like that! Ya fold them like this!" Once again, my jerk of a father is trying to teach me how to properly fold towels, and is failing miserably. Over the years, I have gotten used to being yelled at, backhanded, and insulted but just because I'm used to it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" I scream in response, too far gone and too upset to take it anymore. I grab my old black hoody, slip on my age-old purple satin converse, and briskly walk to the door.

"Come back you little-" but my slamming of the front door drowns out his profane insult.

I just arrived in Domino City, and already I'm being yelled at. I walk down random lanes, anonymous boulevards, and unknown streets. I feel the light caress of rain and put the hood over my head. I refuse to go home. When it rains, it pours, and I'm willing to put up with a downpour. I find a bridge, and just stand there, looking to the bottom, and contemplating on what it would be like if I just jumped. I'm not suicidal; I'm just wondering what it would be like to end all my pain, to not see the light of day ever again...

Once I see the lightning, I know it's time to go home and face the wrath of my dad. Rain is one thing, but lightning is another. The rain is starting to pour harder now, and as I gallop down the bridge, I realize that I am so lost. I don't even know what street I live on yet.

Oh the irony of leaving in a huff.

I stand in the middle of the street, lost, confused, alone, and frightened. I finally understand what it feels like to be a stray puppy, abandoned by her family, and trying to find a safe place to call the night. As I look down the bridge, I see more lightning. It lingers, getting brighter. _Where is it coming from? _I realize it's coming from behind. _But...that must mean..._ I turn my head, looking at my ill fate straight in the eye, my pupils dilating from the bright light.

_**CRASH**__**  
**_

The tires squealed, and the brakes squeaked, but it was to no avail. The luxurious limousine still hit the girl, her body flying eight feet from where she once stood. A man stepped out, obviously not knowing what to do. His chauffer was just frozen in his seat, staring at the unmoving body lying crumpled in the road. Guilt took over. "But it was dark...The rain wouldn't relent...I couldn't see anything..." he said to himself, coming up with an excuse as to why he hit an innocent pedestrian.

"Roland," the other man gruffly muttered. "You are not a liability. She was probably a social delinquent, about to jump off the bridge anyway. We did her a favor."

"Big brother!" cried a little boy who was also in the limo. "We can't just leave her here! It would turn into a crime! Hit and run!"

The man, his expensive clothing ruined by the rain, looked at the girl in the road. "You're right, Mokuba..." He walked to her; his purple trench coat flowed behind him like a cape. He turned her on her back, and saw her face. He looked like a blind man who had seen the sun for the first time.

Instantly, he swept the girl in his arms, and carried her to his limo. "Step on it," he commanded Roland.

"Yes sir!" Roland obliged, and drove the limo faster than was safe in the thunderstorm.

The man laid the girl on the fine leather seating, another expense ruined by the rain that soaked her body. He kept looking at her, his gaze glossed over her face, from the tiny scar by her left eye, to the curve of her rosy lips, to the dark hair that was obviously not naturally straight. The man knew that this girl was not a native to Japan.

"Seto," Mokuba murmured, a little worried that his brother was not himself. "Why are you looking at her like that?"

"It's nothing, Mokuba." Seto replied. "She just looks..." _Like our mother._ He wanted to say it, for she did have the dark hair and the sweet face but Seto didn't want to upset Mokuba, his younger brother. "…pained. She's in pain..." Of course, Seto didn't know that, but he could make assumptions. Mokuba stared at him, concerned that his elder brother actually showed he cared about someone, let alone pitied them. This wasn't his brother.

But it was. And he always will be his brother.

The thunder rolled, and the lightning cracked and the limo sped to the hospital emergency room...

**If you've been following this story, then please tell me how much better this chapter is! The original sucked! Review please! :D**


	2. Healing

**Another updated chapter. Damn, this story was terrible. At least the first few chapters were. I had yet to fit in a style for this story... **

**Don't you love how it's not crowded anymore? The original chapter was so messed up...**

**For French grammar Nazis (I use that term freely, so no offense intended!), is the French any better? Since I've just finished my second year in French, I've been able to fix grammar mistakes. Google helped too. (Though Google originally messed it up...) Leave me a review to tell me how I'm doing! :D**

**Also, for non-French speakers, I put English translations in parentheses. So no mix ups. Loryn's thoughts are COMPLETELY different from what she said...**

**Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'm pretty sure Loryn would be Kaiba's "Princess Peach."**

Forever and Beyond: Ch. 2 Healing

_Falling is all I have ever known... Either because I tripped, or because I loved. When I was younger, I always had some stupid crush on a boy that never fully appreciated me. In the end, I was always hurt. Boys loved to rip my heart._

_I remember when I was little...I was able to go on a trip to France. I won tickets or something... I wandered away from our tour guide because honestly, I was not interested in learning about Quasimodo. When you travel, you should learn things on your own; it enriches the experience._

_I saw a water fountain, the lovely, crisp clear water cascading from the spout and landing in the pool. I saw pennies, and European coins lying at the bottom. Wishing wells... Never worked for me. I grasped my pocket and found a penny. "What the heck?" I asked a French couple looking at me like I was crazy (which everyone says I am), like I just stepped out of a sci-fi movie. I flipped the coin in, closed my eyes, counted my breaths, and wished. I knew it wouldn't come true, but who knows?_

_As I decided to walk back to my parents and their tour guide, I heard a gruff mannish voice reprimanding two boys. I turned, and in the exact same spot I was standing in just moments before, I saw a man yelling. He looked rich. After all, he had gaudy golden and gemstone rings on his wide fingers, and an elegant suit that made him look like a snooty business man. His hair was a dark grey, and his eyes were brown, but they were also cruel. The two boys he was yelling at were apparently his sons, though they didn't really look like him or each other. The elder brother had longish brown hair, and bright sapphire eyes. He was sort of tall, for a 12 year old (I assumed, for I was also 12), and he was dressed just as sharply, though his ensemble was white and had a faint hint of Japanese culture. He seemed the type who was innocent yet insolent, the insolence coming from protecting the younger boy, assuming the smaller boy was his brother, and the innocence coming from the fact that he was still young and didn't know much of the world yet and was forced to find out. The elder boy was looking majorly pissed that this "father" was actually persecuting the younger brother. The smaller boy had thick, bushy black hair. It was so pretty and shiny though, it appeared blue. His skin was a tad darker, and his eyes were more of a deep sea blue, like navy blue, with hints of grey storm clouds, though the eyes could have possibly been a dark violet. So grey blue? The storm clouds were coming from his tears; obviously he was upset. He was dressed in a sweater and tweed pants, and tennis shoes, though the whole ensemble didn't actually match. He was crying from what I understood, for I couldn't actually hear the conversation, for wanting to drop a penny in the well and make a wish. I suppose this "father" of theirs thought it was a waste of time. I did too, but I always give things chances..._

_I couldn't stand watching this injustice. I didn't want to watch these beautiful boys' faces crumple in tears. It's like watching angels die.__  
_

_I stormed to the man, and in the bit of French I knew, I told him: "Monsieur! Excusez moi, s'agit-il de votre fils?" (Sir! Excuse me, are they your sons?)_

_He stared at me in disbelief. He apparently didn't know French. "Get away from me you street urchin!" Street urchin? Did I look that trashy? Sure, I had army green cargo pants on with a baby blue T-shirt that had glittery butterflies on it with some Oriental writing, and my thick, curly hair was cut short and made into a voluminous bob, but that hardly called for me looking like a street urchin._

_I was very much insulted. So, I decided to have fun. "Ne pas utiliser ce ton avec moi, vous moche fils de pute!" (Don't use that tone with me, you ugly son of a bitch!)_

_No matter what language you speak, anyone can guess at what you're saying through your tone. The man knew that I insulted him, but I wasn't finished. "Traitez votre fils mieux ou je vais appeler la police!" (Treat your sons better or I'll call the police!) And with that I stomped on his foot, grabbed the boys' hands and ran for my life..._

"Her pulse is quickening!" I heard a woman say. "Get the medicine, STAT!"

_STAT?_ Is this an episode of ER?

I awake to see my body hooked to wires and tubes. I can't believe it! I'm alive! When did I go to the hospital?

The nurse sees that I am conscious, and when I see the machine, the one the doctors use to make the patient stop going into cardiac arrest, the defibrillator, I try to make a run for it. I forgot...the wires and tubes...

"I'm fine!" I scream. "I'm ok! Don't use that thing on me!" I can't run anywhere, but I'm standing in my bed in a crouched position anyway.

The nurses all stop dead in their tracks.

"I know it will help me, but seriously, I am fine." I stay locked in that position, hoping they'll just leave.

I guess a girl standing like a troll ready to break for it in a backless hospital gown in her bed would be the cause as to why the nurses stop.

"Perhaps send a psychiatrist too..." a nurse says in awe.

I sit down, and sigh. _Another hospital...another reason for unnecessary tests... _All the hospitals care about when I come for a visit is my insurance coverage. I suppose it is that good, but still...I don't need that freaky machine... After all, I'm alive, and I am obviously not hurt enough to not stand.

I look to my right and see a nurse checking the machines whose wires have invaded my skin. She looks quite frightened. "How long have I been here?" I ask innocently.

"A few hours...you should be in pain right now...Morphine isn't that strong..." says the feeble looking nurse.

At that moment, I remember what happened. At the precise moment I remembered the crash, the pain shot through my left rib cage like an arrow through a deer's heart. I cringe into the bed, thrash like a maniac and squeeze my eyes shut."Holy Hell, Holy Hell, make it stop!" _Please, please, I want the morphine..._

"Is she alright?" I hear a young voice say. _No way in Hell that's a doctor! They're just gettin' younger and younger. _I open my eyes to see a little boy, about 10, looking at me like a concerned little brother would. His hair is dark and long and he has grey blue eyes. He has a red vest over an orange and white long sleeved shirt. A blue bandana hides his neck, and his jeans are pale denim, and he's wearing tennis shoes. _He seems so familiar...my dream...?_ He stays at the doorway, the nurse not letting him in.

"Mokuba, don't disturb her, she might bite you!" I hear an insensitive voice reprimand from the hallway outside my room. _What an asshole...why I oughta..._

Out of nowhere, the French bursts from me. "Ne pas utiliser ce ton avec moi, vous fil de pute! Je vais te botter le cul quand je guéris!" (Don't use that tone with me, you son of a bitch! I'll kick your ass when I heal!) I am so mad now; I could take off my proverbial gloves and slap him across his face...his beautiful face...

And that's when he walks in, also very angry. The nurse couldn't do anything but cower and witness this horrible scene.

"Ferme ta bouche, tu ingrat pute!" (Shut your mouth, you ungrateful bitch!)He reprimands me. "Je suis votre facon de payer pour visiter l'hopital!" (I am your way of paying for the hospital visit!)

_Goddammit! He used my tactic against me! Who is this guy?_

I am taken aback, and I bow my head. "Je suis vraiment desole. Je ne savais pas."(I am really sorry. I didn't know.) _Please accept my apology...my lovely angelic demon... ____I think to myself. _"Merci beaucoup pour payer visiter l'hopital." (Thank you very much for paying for the hospital visit.)

"Why are we talking in this language? I know English!" says the man. I'm guessing he is cooling down now.

"Oh, I tend to do that...talk in random bursts of foreign languages..." I say sheepishly. I look him in the eyes. They are...sapphire blue? _Why the hell are people from my dreams appearing in my life? _

I remember now...those weren't dreams, they were my memories. _Damn, this accident is messing with my mind..._

Mokuba notices the awkward silence. "We were the ones that hit you." He tries to apologize. "I'm Mokuba and this is my big brother, Seto. We're from KaibaCorp."

"KaibaCorp?" I am way too astonished now. I calm down a bit. "Moky, don't worry about the accident. Clearly it was your brother's fault." I give him a mischievous look, and a devilish grin. "I'm kidding of course." Mokuba seems discomforted that I used a sobriquet though I barely know him.

"You better be," says Seto. "If you don't stop your antics, I'm not going to further pay for this visit and I will watch the nurse kick you out on the street."

_Well, my insurance can pay for it..._ But there is no way in Hell I would daresay that. I'm too much of a moocher to say it. And anyway, I don't want him to leave me. He's too…alluring. He's like a poisonous flower, a beautiful poisonous flower, and though I know he isn't good for me now in this state, I want him to stay. Who cares about what the docs say if I'm going to be okay anyway?

"Well, see you around...ingrate." says Seto, and he storms off like there's work to be done and his brother faithfully follows. "The name's Loryn, you jerk!" I scream at him. _Oh well, he's gone now…_

"Poor kid," I tell myself, thinking of Mokuba. "He's going to grow up into a masochist." After all, Seto seems to be quite the sadist.

"That's it, I'm calling the psychiatrist." says the same nurse, and she goes off to do just that.

"About damn time..." I say again to myself, and I continue to lie in the bed. My wounds are finally healing, and not just the physical ones. My heart is sewing itself back together...

**How do you like the fix? Isn't it better? I hope so... Leave a review please! :D**


	3. Hot 'N Cold

**Hello beautiful readers of this story! Yes, another updated, revamped chapter, cuz the original sucked.**

**Now, this one actually doesn't have too much of an overhaul. I think it's only the first paragraph that has changed... I don't know. XD**

**Regardless, it's different, and I want you to review! So please do so! Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Loryn and my other FC's... :D**

Forever and Beyond: Hot N' Cold Ch. 3

I am finally discharged from the hospital. After talking with the psychiatrist, who deemed me as a 'normal' teenager, the doctors and nurses let my ribs heal. It's funny, because even though I am a minor, they never asked who my parents were. I assume that since Mr. Kaiba paid for the whole stay, they assumed I was a relative of his or maybe even, in my sick little mind, his _lover_. Whatever the case, I didn't have to tell anyone who I lived with. All because the richest dickhead helped me out and apparently no one messes with him.

As I walk out of the hospital, I have to shield my eyes from the sun. I hadn't seen daylight for two whole days, and my eyes have to adjust. Once they finish adjusting, I start on my way home.

_Oh crap,_ _I don't even know where home is. _Seriously, I am screwed.

That means only one thing. *gulp* I have to call my parents and get a ride home.

I reach in my take-home bag and find my cell phone. I speed dial my mother and I hear her say "_Hello?_"

"Hey, Mom."

_"Loryn? Where the Hell have you been for the past two days?"_

"To Hell and back." I sarcastically reply. "Where do you think I was?"

_"You tell me." _She threatens.

"I was hit by a car."

_"You're lying!"_

"Would I lie about that?"

_"Yes, you would."_

"Well, I'm not. I was hit by a limo and the person riding in it took me to the hospital and paid for the whole visit. That's where I was for the past two days."

_"You're kidding." _It isn't said like a question.

"No, Mom, I'm not."

_"Well, the police here are the least diligent bastards I have ever met. I filed a police report on you being missing and they told me they would look the city up and down. I guess looking in the hospital was just not obvious enough." _She sighs.

"Wow. Did they think I was kidnapped or something?" Inside, I am dying of laughter. I guess I'm just not important enough that even the police half-assed search for me. _Whatever._

_"So where are you now?"_ Mom says to get me out of my self-loathing thoughts.

"Oh, I'm at the entrance of the hospital."

_"Alright. I'll come get you. You must be hurt."_

"No duh, Mom." I can't believe she actually said that. "Anyway, shouldn't you be mad that I left the house and never came back?"

_"We'll discuss that later. Right now, my priority is to get you home where you're safe."_

"I seriously doubt I'll be safe there. After all, I am going to be punished."

_"Whatever. Just wait a minute and I'll pick you up."_

"Yeah, whatever."

_"Love you."_

"'Kay, thanks." I hang up.

_I am so freaking dead. _I know as soon as my mom picks me up, she is going to shout and yell until the cows come home. And then, she might get so mad, she'll end up running into another car, getting us both severely injured, if not KILLED, and landing me back in the hospital filled with the nurses who are worried about my mental state.

Did I also mention that school is starting tomorrow? What a swell way to start the new school semester. _Seriously? Can this day just get ANY better?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

So, my premonition of us landing ourselves in the hospital didn't come true, but I was correct in knowing that I wouldn't be safe at home. Dad didn't leave for work because he was "worried" about me.

I walk in nonchalantly with the most bored expression on my face. I glance at him, sitting at the kitchen table fiddling with his hands and eating an enormous bowl of candy. Seriously, who was it that said only women eat sweets when in distress?

Apparently, a very sexist man, because here is my dad, eating Twix, Snickers, Reese's, Butterfingers and a king size Hershey's bar. _He is so going to have another heart attack._ I mockingly think. I wasn't the healthiest person on the planet, but ever since I banned sodas from entering my mouth, I lost 16 years' worth of "baby fat" as my mom declared. 16 years old and still I have baby fat? Yes, Mother, I am still a baby, now go further shove your foot in your mouth.

"Where the Hell have you been?" asks my dad, trying to keep his temper in check. _I hope he had his pills today; otherwise…this won't be fun._

"Obviously not here." I can see him seething from underneath his fake composure. "Now that we have that settled, can I just go up to my room and shove some soap down my throat and call it a day? Seriously, I don't want to be here right now…"

"To Hell with you and what you want!" he finally explodes. "You WILL tell me where you were, and you WILL be disciplined! You WILL bow down to my will because I am your father and master, and you shall obey me, child!"

I am so used to this. He is one of those men who feel he has to control the women in his life in order to compensate that he has a small…Ok, I am so just kidding there. He just has a superiority complex. It may have to do with the women in his life, because the amount of estrogen in this kitchen far exceeds his testosterone. Let's see, there's my mom, me, my sister (who is about to go through puberty any minute now), and my dog Stella. That's four "times of the month" he has to go through as compared to his one measly "man-period."

It also may have to deal with the fact that he is old-fashioned and believes that it is up to the "man of the house" to come up with every solution to any possible problem. Trust me; this guy is clueless as to how to properly raise two teen-aged girls that frankly, I am better off reading a biology text book to find out anything that may be wrong with me. So I just smile at his weak little response.

"You are the most despicable thing I have ever set eyes on." I mock him. "You are such a disgrace to parenting that it isn't worth commenting. You think you can just tell me to listen to you and then expect me to do so, yet you have never taught me to do just that in the process of me growing up? You can't be the leader of this family; you're weak and you aren't consistent in your parenting skills. And I can't respect that." I glare at him, showing that I will never bow down to anyone's will. I got that from my mother, who should be backing me up right now, seeing that she too is headstrong and independent.

"What did you just say to me?" He stands up suddenly, knocking the candy bowl out of his way. He grabs me by my shoulder, but I just stare into his sunken eyes, noticing that he's starting to attain wrinkles, and there are gray hairs in his eyebrows. "Dan, don't…" my mom tries to calm him, trying to make him see to a compromise, but he is too far gone now. His fury has taken over.

"I believe I just told you that I think you suck as a dad, or is your brain so fucked up from the alcohol and cigarettes you consumed your whole life that you are just as incompetent as a mentally handicapped person to clearly understand my words?" I brush his hand off my shoulder, but he just pushes me to the wall.

"Don't you dare use that language with me. Say it again and I swear you'll wish you were never born." He is breathing hard, trying to stay calm, but failing horribly.

"You idiot. If you were a good father, you wouldn't threaten a teenager. Don't you know I'm just going to retaliate?" He seems taken aback that I'm not frightened like a typical female would be. I give him a cold stare, one that a no-nonsense businessman would give, and say, "Your empty threats don't scare me."

And finally I have pushed him over the edge. He backhands me so hard, I felt the skin break inside my mouth and the blood gushing through. It spills over my chin and onto the tiled floor. My mom goes into hysterics. "Dan!" And then, she goes bipolar on him. "How dare you hit my child!"

Here comes Mama Bear, and she ain't happy.

She pushes Dad off of me and starts throttling him. At first, I actually am scared, but then I am laughing maniacally, remembering the Jerry Springer shows I used to watch with my family before we grew apart. Oh how good it was to be a happy family.

Now, it's a nightmare to be at home, because my family argues so much. It's mostly my dad's fault, but I usually instigate some of it, mostly because I find him to be wrong all the time and feel the need to correct him while at the same time humiliate him. Also, he hates everything that I say, do, or wear, which is another way to incur his wrath.

While they were pretty much at each other's throats, I slip past them, and head to my room. I take a shower, dry my hair, straighten it, run some hair pomade through my super short dyed black hair, put on black skinny jeans and a white and black striped three quarter length sleeved shirt with a square neckline, and black flats. I apply thickly liquid black liner at the bottom of my eyes, apply gray eye shadow, and black mascara. I put on a bit of foundation, and apply a cherry red lip gloss that is claimed to last 16 hours no matter what I put my lips through. That has always put dirty thoughts in my head.

_Someday, I must put this to the test._ I place the gloss back in my cosmetics bag. I check myself out in the mirror. I am not proud with the way I look. I love my hair and when I wear makeup just right, I think I look pretty, but I don't think of myself as that. Usually, random strangers are the ones to point out my best features, which I never seem to see. As I said earlier, my hair is short, short enough so that I can spike it. My face is kind of square in shape and I have large, expressive, forest colored eyes. My nose is slightly round and my lips are rosy and plump. I have to say, I really do like my neckline, ivory in color and long. I'm tall, nearing six feet, but I am also robust in size. My legs are long and my hips are wide. My chest is small, but I am a pear shaped, and so naturally my hips are what stand out. I give myself a onceover and I grab my cell phone, and walk downstairs.

*Before I go on, I'd like to describe how the house is set up. There is a wooden fence, but the gate is black iron. There is a porch with a swing, and two windows, one peering into the kitchen, the other peering into the living room, and a single French-style door. When you enter the house, the first thing you'll see is the staircase. To your right, you will see the kitchen. If you go into the kitchen and through a simple wooden door, you'll find the utility room, where our washer and dryer are, and Stella's kennel. There is also a door that leads to the back yard. Now if you choose to go left instead of right to the kitchen, you'll be in our living room, where you will see three medium sized couches, and a couple of chairs facing each other with a coffee table in between. There is also a bookcase. There is a dark wooden door that will lead you to my parents' room and the master bathroom. In the living room, we have a flat screen TV that has a wooden shelf thing surrounding it, filled with a DVD player, a really kickass stereo system, DVDs and videos, CDs, and a PS3, and Wii. Up the stairs you will find two doors. The door in front of you would be my sister's room, and if you make an about face, you'll find my room. My room is slightly bigger and has the balcony, but it also has the disadvantage of being in the front of the house. I have my own bathroom, as does my sister. I have a walk-in closet, half-filled with my iconic clothing, my awesome shoes, and anything else, like my guitar that I no longer play, old drawings, drawing supplies, books, and anything else that I can't think of right now. I have a twin size bed and my own little flat screen TV. Hooked up to that are my PS2, GameCube, and Xbox 360. My parents felt it was necessary to keep the Wii and PS3 in the living room, since they are 'family systems'. Next to my TV, I have a small shelf filled with all my games. Most of them are RPGs and of the adventure genre, but I do have a couple of FPSs and strategy games, and of course my beloved fighting games. I also have a few DVDs that are mine alone and some VHSs too. Now back to the story.

They aren't fighting. At least, it isn't obvious, but now I see them watching a TV show, a sitcom. Every now and then my dad will say something and my mom will harshly cut him off. My sister, Meadow, is sitting next to Mom on the couch, and Stella is resting her head on my mom's lap. I can't see my dad, because he is lying on the couch that faces the TV; the only things I can see are his feet dangling off the armrest. I look at them a little longer, then turn to my left to hound some food out of the pantry, because I am starving. I make some ramen noodles, drain the broth, and pour the noodles into a frying pan. I crack two eggs into it and mix them together. While that's cooking, I put some bread in the toaster and finish frying the noodles and eggs. Once the toast is finished, I place the slices on a plate and pour the noodle-egg concoction onto them. I bite into it, savoring the deliciousness that my friend back in Texas taught me how to make.

I finish eating, and decide that I'll make my exit. Obviously, they aren't interested in punishing me anymore, so I'm just going to walk right out of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" asks my mom. I back up a step and look at her.

"Getting the hell outta this place." I almost said "what's it to ya?" but I know darn well that if I say that, she will throttle me too.

My dad doesn't stir. "Loryn," my mom tries to be stern, but it's not going to work. She sighs. "Oh, what use is it going to do? Fine, go on. Just be careful." She stops herself. "Since when did you ever leave the house on your own…?"

"Since today!" And I run like Satan himself was on my heels. I swing the iron gate open, and gallop down the street and wonder _What the Hell am I getting myself into?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I amble my way down the street, checking out the different shops. I find myself drawn to the arcade, and I decide to check it out.

Immediately, the ambiance of gaming nostalgia hits me. I hear the cries of zombies from one game, wheels squealing from the racing games, and then I hear Japanese techno music playing. _Holy Hell, they have __DDR__!_ I am so excited now.

I run to the game, and long to play it, but I realize that I don't have any money. I let out an exasperated sigh, cursing my luck, and decide I should just walk away. As I do so, a little hand presses a ten dollar bill in my hand. I look and see that it's Mokuba.

"Moky!" I exclaim. "Why are you here?"

"I love gaming!" he beams. "And my brother is a pro at, like, all the games here!" He seems to be quite proud of his brother.

"Really?" I had an interesting idea in my head. "So, all the games huh?" I ask Moky. "Yeah!" he smiles. "I don't think anyone can beat him!"

_We'll see about that…_ I smile mischievously, and Moky looks at me weird. "Loryn, why are you grinning like that?"

"Nothing Moky…" I dismiss my evil grin and give him a genuine smile. "So if he's good at all the games here, does that mean he's good at…?" I pretend to look around, but my attention focuses on the dancing simulator. "…DDR?"

Moky looks at the game skeptically. "I don't know about that game…" It seems to me that he doesn't want to admit that he accidentally bragged too much of his brother to the point of lying.

Just then, I notice a familiar icy presence come my way. It's Mr. Sunshine himself, dressed in a simple navy blue button down shirt that reveals a white wife-beater and his pants are tight and black, appearing to be skinny jeans with all black Converse sneakers. _Wow, a CEO dressed casually…Quick, phone the paparazzi!_

"Oh look, the ingrate." He mocks. "Here to scrounge off other people by having them pay for your expenses?" He eyes the ten Moky just handed me. I glare at him, and then I give him my mischievous smile.

"Actually, I'm here to let go of some stress." I turn on my heel, and sway my hips a little as I walk away to the change machine. I get ten dollars worth of coins and head back to where Moky and his 'charming' brother stand. I bounce a few coins in my hand. I look at the dance machine. "You wanna have a go?"

I see him glance at the machine, and for a moment I think I see a nervous glint come across his striking eyes. But as soon as I see this, it goes away and back came that cold glare. I involuntarily shiver.

"I'm afraid that this game," he gestures to the dancing simulator, "isn't my forte." He smirks a little, and is about to walk away when I decide it is time to turn on the taunt.

"So Seto Kaiba is going to back down from a challenge, when even his own brother has just informed me that the said elder Kaiba was a master at all the games in this here arcade?" He freezes, and I see his shoulders tense up. He turns around briskly. "What did you say?"

I smirk more. "Do I have to repeat myself?" I see him calculating the odds of him beating me at this game. Since he seems to have the world's largest ego, he seems convinced that he is best at everything and smirks at me. "You're on."

"But sir, let us make this more interesting." I look around, and see a group of teenagers at a zombie shooting simulator looking at us, wondering if we were going to tussle. "After all, we do seem to be gathering an audience."

He looks at the same group of teens. "Yes, let's." He grins without looking at me. _Dominating innocent girls must be a turn on for him. _Too bad he's about to realize that he won't be the one dominating.

"So what do you wish the stakes to be?" I ask him. He continues to smirk. "Why don't you tell me?" he counters.

I smile sweetly, and then I sneer at him. "If I beat you," I started, "Then you have to be my slave for a whole week. That means doing whatever I tell you without complaining, and with _much _pleasure. You must always say 'Yes Mistress' and 'By your will Mistress'." (mistress is the feminine form of master, FYI). I look at him and I am glowing in his obvious discomfort. Seto Kaiba's ego was not happy with this standard.

He grunted. "Hmph. Fine, but if I win, which we all know that I will, then you," he mischievously grinned at me, "must be _more than _my slave, if you get my drift."

I am praying that it isn't just me who senses the sexual tension. Even Moky, who is like what, 9 or 10, maybe 11, noticed the thick fog of lust that Seto and I have immersed ourselves in. Now, it's not like I am attracted to him, but it's just that, well, what he implied by being more than a slave threw me off. I agree to it anyway.

"Alright," I grin. "Sounds like fun." At that precise moment, I hear someone singing karaoke to Katy Perry's "Hot 'N Cold".

Now he's the one grinning as he also picks up the song. "If you say so."

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up…_

I never realized it, but even someone as cold as Seto can add a little heat to almost any situation. He may seem indifferent to the world, but even I can tell he has the hots for me. I don't want to know why.

**The only thing I wish I could change in this chapter is that huge ass paragraph describing the house setup. I NEED it in the story (no reason, I just NEED it) because I have a set way of how the house looks. I suppose I could have interwoven pieces of it within the part where she returns home and had bits and pieces of it there, but I don't know... It just has to be there though. XD**

**Anyway, please review. They seriously make me happy. But don't insult the story. If you hate Mary Sues, Fandom Characters, etc, then just exit. This story is for those who enjoy my random rambling. It's also great practice for me developing character. By using myself. XD I don't know, I'm just in a chatty mood. I'd leave my phone number, but that would be weird... O_O**

**Just review. :D**


	4. Gamble!

Forever and Beyond: Ch. 4 Gamble!

I assess the number of coins the DDR machine requires to play: Four for each player. _That's kind of a lot… _I quickly dismiss this and stretch a little. I touch my toes, bring my legs one at a time to my back and then I do a backbend. From the angle I am in, my bangs gently sway in front of my eyes. I spy through my bangs to see what the CEO thinks of me. He tries to pull off cold indifference, but even I can tell that he's getting a little flustered. Fine by me, I need him unfocused so I can dance him into submission.

I slide the coins in and simultaneously we press the start button. The difficulty chooser pops up. I look at Kaiba sideways. "What difficulty is easy enough for you but _hard_ enough for me?" He notices my emphasis on the word hard, and I can tell that he is starting to feel very uncomfortable around my incessant flirting. It's not like I am into him; flirting with men just weakens them so the female can win. I won't lie however. He is the most gorgeous piece of work I have ever set eyes on. His parents must have been beautiful. Then again, Moky is pretty dashing himself. He still has the child-like, pre-adolescent charm, but the kid is definitely going to grow up into a stud himself, I just know it.

_If I were drunk and slept with Kaiba, I wouldn't regret it, even if he impregnated me. At least the child would bring a new definition of beauty to this world. _I blush as I think of a random scene similar to something seen in an old 30's movie. I see myself as a beautiful young woman in a pretty button down dress cooking breakfast for my husband, my belly swollen from child, Seto in a dapper business suit looking at me like I was the rarest jewel on earth and that it belonged to him and no one could take it away. I only see a loving couple, but my rational side tells me that no love is that simple.

"Set it on expert, since it seems you won't be_ easy_." He is catching on to my flirting tactic, knowing that I'll probably be pissed that he insinuated that I am a whore.

I won't give him the pleasure. I smirk at him. "We'll see who's easy…" And with that, I choose a song I saw through my peripheral vision. It is a dark techno/orchestrated piece called Xepher. It tells of pain and sorrow. It's beautiful, and I love singing with it, but the song is a bitch on expert. I can do it, since I have the home DDR at home and practice this song a lot. Mr. Ego though will have difficulty with it, since he did say that this game wasn't his forte.

I knew arcade DDR well. We keep playing till someone fails. It's that simple.

We get into starting positions, me with my feet planted firmly on the outside of the center, Seto loosely standing, preparing himself for the assault.

The song begins abruptly and I sway to the music, my hips switching at a dizzying pace, my feet going into overdrive. I can feel my heart beat like a bass drum, almost in tune with the music. I barely am able to glance at Kaiba, wanting to know if he's struggling. To my surprise, the young man is _very _quick on his feet. _Someone's gonna get his ass whooped if he's hustling me… _I'm nervous now. Sure, you need to have a feel for music, and a quick pace, but you can't just throw yourself into expert mode and _be_ an expert.

I think I'm getting screwed again.

The song finishes and we are both panting hard. I look at my score, a high B, mostly because I faltered when I discovered Kaiba keeping up. I look at his score and I'm fuming. He got an A!!! _How in the…_

"You bastard!" I yell with much vehemence. "You just freaking hustled me!!!"

"I did no such thing," drawls Mr. Over Confidence. "Your game is simple. As long as one is quick on their feet and can read arrows at a fast enough pace, one can easily surpass it." He smirks and presses start again. He gets to choose this time.

"Ugh, this sappy pop crap. Is there anything remotely good?" He sifts through the songs until he finds the Beethoven techno remix. "Now that's what I'm looking for…"

I was never good at gambling and I just figured out today that I really need to learn to extract my foot from my mouth.


	5. Master and Slave

Forever and Beyond: Ch. 5 Master and Slave

After the tumultuous pacing of the expert level songs, we finally simultaneously failed, mainly because we were just exhausted. We must have gone through like 100 songs. I'm not even kidding. I can feel the sweat gathering on my body and I have to take my shirt off. I have an undershirt on, a black camisole and I tuck the sweat soaked over-shirt in my left back pocket. I stretch my arms up, because I feel really tense, and I also need to check if my deodorant really works. It does. I glance at Kaiba, who apparently just noticed that I am female. _Keep on looking rich boy; you aren't going to find your princess with me. _The results screen popped up and I finally get to prove to the infamous Seto Kaiba that there are other people who are superior…

"What the FUCK!?" I gape at the screen. We both got the exact same letter scores, A's, but it was the points meter that revealed the winner.

"I…was one point…away…from kicking…your ass…" I could barely breathe, from being frustrated and from dancing my heart out. Seriously, it looked as if it were a tie until you see the number in the ones place. Mine was a seven, his was an eight. _One point AWAY._

"It seems to me you were confident for nothing," grins the smug CEO. "Obviously you lost, and now…" He starts to chuckle maniacally, "you are my slave."

"It was one measly point! You are no better than me! It's practically a tie!" I am fuming now. _How DARE he insult me like that…_

"Practically, but not technically." He counters and stands up straighter, to show all that he had beaten a girl. _Some man you are…you can't even graciously win._

"Come on Mokuba, let's celebrate my victory." He saunters off, sweet Moky faithfully behind him. I grumble under my breath how Moky is being brainwashed, Seto has a superiority complex (like another man I knew), and how karma totally just bit my ass.

"Hey slave, hurry up!" Seto barks at me. _Holy hell, he really is a sadist. _I walk a little faster, until I am ahead of him when I feel his strong hand pull me back. I was behind him now. "Master before slave," he smirks. I smirk back. "Arrogance before beauty." And I strike a flirtatious pose, jutting my hip out and placing my hand, with a flourish on said hip. I raise my chin up at him a little, challenging him. He just glares and continues walking. _It'll take more than a bad attitude and…a sweet ass, heh…to break my will. _I didn't intend to mention his rump, but it caught my eyes out of nowhere. I am quite the pervert, no?

We walk down the street and reach a coffee shop/book store. We come to the coffee shop part and the jerk hands me his credit card. "Buy me some coffee, slave." He commands. I feel totally dehumanized; has he no soul? I take the credit card and ask him what he wants through gritted teeth. "Hmph. Use your best judgment." He stalks off, and Moky sweetly smiles up at me and requests a chocolate frappe. I smile at him, he really is such a dear. I go to the counter and order two chocolate frappes, and I look at the girl taking my order. With as much hatred one can muster while still managing to be polite, I say, "And please, I would also like the _hottest_, _blackest_, _strongest_, _most bitter _coffee you can brew." The girl looks rather frightened. I smile again. "Please."

"Y-yes, ma'am…" she puts the total in and says, "$8.50, please."

"I hand her the card. "Credit," I say before she can ask "credit or debit?" She swipes the card and notices the name that appears on the screen. She gives me a look of disbelief. "Ma'am, this isn't your credit card."

"I know," I say, a little exasperated. "I know who it belongs to. I just want my order."

"Ma'am, I can't do that." She looks nervous, and looks around for her manager. "Um…It's…"

"Yes, I am quite aware that it is Seto Kaiba's! Please, I want my damn order!" I am really frustrated now. This girl is so incompetent.

Out of nowhere, she freaking glares at me. _Bipolar much? _"Ma'am, do you see Mr. Kaiba anywhere?" Apparently, Kaiba was unnoticeable in his lack of a flashy trench coat. I look to the back of the café and see him with his brother, his eyes boring holes into mine. _He's getting impatient too…_ I look at the girl evilly, and point to him. "If my eyes aren't mistaken, that's _Mr._ Kaiba over there." She blanches. She regains her composure and says, "Still, there's no way you can sign for this."

_Oh, gods in the heavens, damn this bitch to HELL!!!_ "So what," I slam my fist to the counter, making "Melanie" (I just noticed her nametag) jump, "do you propose I do?"

"Ma'am, I'm only asking for Mr. Kaiba to sign for this." I sigh. "Fine, let me get his attention." I look at Kaiba. "Yo Kaiba, ya gotta sign for this order!"

He doesn't budge.

_If he's ignoring me…_ C'mon, the café isn't that big. He's about 20 feet away from me, surely he heard my loud mouth.

I sigh and yell again. "Kaiba! Please come over here!" This time I draw a couple of coffee-goers' attention. They stare at me like I just came out of the asylum still with my straightjacket on.

Kaiba glances at me, and then _turns his head AWAY. _"Ok, I know he fucking heard me." I look at Melanie, trying to gain her sympathy. "Men are so difficult."

"Ma'am," she smiles sweetly, then glares again. "You're holding up the line."

I really have had it with this girl. This time, at the top of my lungs, and into the PA microphone that I grabbed like a ninja, I yell, "Mister Kaiba, please get off your pompous butt and sign for your order. The snooty little cashier is being a bitch." I look at him again, and he just smirks. The girl is seething, and the café patrons are gaping at me, slack-jawed. No one stops me however.

_What does Kaiba…oh no. _I know what he wants. He wants me to humiliate myself by making me beg and say Master, help! He wants to make me feel like I have no backbone, like I'm a worthless slave.

Obviously, there is no other option. I'm sure Moky would have come to my rescue, but Kaiba must have told him to keep out of it.

I swallow my pride and scream in a little girl voice, "Master Kaiba! Please, I beg of you! Sign your receipt please!" I sounded so weak, I hated it.

I look at him and give him a pitiful look. His smirk grows broader and he gets up and comes to my rescue. He stands by me, and as he signs, I spit at him, "What was that, a publicity stunt? Something to make you look better? Well, guess what, it made…"

"You look like an underling who can't function on her own." He finishes signing and I grab the coffee, knowing it was my job to carry everything. After all, I'm only female.

"Asshole," I serve the insult as we return to our table. "That may be true, but you are only an underfucked whore." He returns and he hits me square in the forehead with the tennis ball that is his words. He wins the match. I can only mutter a weak, "I am not," because there is nothing I can say that will make me win this mind game. _I'm not a whore, I'm a virgin. Maybe that's what he meant. _However, even I know that a rich, powerful CEO will never mince words. He meant what he said. He sits down and I hand him and Moky their drinks and I go to sit at the chair farthest from him when he reaches out and pulls it away.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I look at him. I'm already hurt, and I try to convey the message with my eyes that he is just rubbing salt in my already deep wound. He smirks and says, "Slaves sit on the floor while their masters have dinner." My jaw just drops. _This can be considered abuse right?_ I then realize that even though there was no written form, our bet was still like a contract and I had to honor that contract, lest Kaiba does something horrid to me.

I sigh and sit on the floor. As soon as my pancake rear end touches the floor, Mr. High and Mighty gets up and says, "C'mon Moky, we're leaving." He stalks off and Moky just gives me a sad smile. I just sit there, crushed, defeated, and I start shaking. At first I want to cry, because I feel so worthless, but then I realize something integral to Seto Kaiba. _This is just a game to him. He wants me to break down just so he can get the high of being on top. Well, he NEVER should have messed with me. I don't cry so easily. _I start laughing like a maniac, attain more stares and say, "Seto Kaiba, you have met your match. Little Miss Loryn is not as feminine as you wish her to be."

And I follow my master, like a "good" slave, and chuckle darkly. _What a game it'll be, Master and Slave. _


	6. Abuse Victim

***Again, I seriously dn't own YGO! I own the story and all OCs. R&R plz!!!**

Forever and Beyond: Ch. 6 Abuse Victim

I love having a slave. It is so convenient having someone do as you bid them. And when they're this attractive, it makes one feel all the better.

We walk down the street, to where I am not quite sure. I decide that I really don't want to deal with her anymore; I've tortured her enough for the day. And anyway, Mokuba keeps giving me dirty looks.

I turn to my slave and see that she looks…broken. Her vigor, her energetic way of torturing me, _her superior_, is wiped away from her face. I start to feel a pang of guilt, but I eradicate it from my mind because I love seeing someone so vulnerably pretty to be tortured. _I'm sure at some point in my career, one of my employees has called me a sadist. _I stand in her way. Slaves should pay attention, after all.

"Oof!" She gasps, and walks straight into my chest. She's quite tall, probably around six feet compared to my six feet four inches. She stiffens, our bodies too close for comfort and she steps back, giving me the evil eye. Her spirit is back.

"Yes…_Master_?" She growls through gritted teeth.

"I'm sick of looking at you. Where do you live?" I cross my arms to show I mean business.

She just stares at me and pushes past me. _That insolent little…_

I force her to a wooden fence, pinning her with one of my arms. She just gives me a defiant look, but doesn't utter a word.

"I asked you a question, _slave_. Don't you remember? You have servitude for a week." I look into her eyes, and I see a spark. _What is she planning?_

Before I can even ask her what she's thinking, she grasps my shirt, pulls me to her, and forces a kiss on me, and a deep one at that. I can't stand not being in control, but I've lost the will to fight. Finally, she pulls away and throws me to the ground. I land on my back, and watch her walk away, giving me a backwards salute, swaying her hips a little.

"That…ugh! There is no word to describe such an insolent…brat!" I dust myself off and signal Mokuba to follow. I notice for the first time that we are in an upper-middle class neighborhood, the houses grand, most being two stories, but not quite as exquisite as the mansions that are in my neighborhood.

I follow Loryn and watch her walk through an iron gate and walk up porch steps and enter a home. _This IS her home… _She did speak, but without words. Using her body, she told me good-bye and good riddance.

"Well, I suppose I'll be seeing her later," I chuckle to myself, and I start to leave. However, I stop when I hear shouting coming from Loryn's house.

"Why the hell did you walk out on us? You're s'posed to be grounded!" I hear a hickish voice say. _I was right in assuming she isn't from Japan. _

The man is ranting about how Loryn never obeys and she is always being unappreciative of everything he does for her. I can imagine her tensing up, and I hear her voice yell, "How can I appreciate _you _when you can't appreciate _me_!? You always try to make me feel like shit, like I mean _nothing_, and that everything I say or do is bad . I can't handle this anymore, Dad! Please, for the love of humanity, _leave me the fuck alone!_"

Out of nowhere, I hear a sickening bang, and I see the door quiver on its hinges. I hear a girl crying in pain.

"That'll teach you," says the man, who is revealed as the father. Through the window, I see Loryn staggering to a table, using her hand to keep herself up. Then I hear a belt snap, and Loryn looking up. She stands her ground as the man starts whipping the belt across her face and I see her fall. He's still pelting her with it, when I hear a deep, female voice shriek, "Stop it, Dan or I'm calling the police!"

Apparently, she uses this threat a lot because Dan is still hitting Loryn with the belt. I look at Mokuba who looks like he is witnessing a murder, which he very well could be.

And I realize, he and I are not alone. There are other people who go through abuse, and fall victim. _Loryn is just like me…her cold demeanor and her disobedience and her whole SELF is just a shield, to protect herself from further harm, and I still took her down…_

I storm through the door and grab that bastard of a father by the scruff of his neck and slam him to the floor, placing my foot on his chest, putting slight pressure on it to make the message quite clear: move and die.

"How _dare_ you treat a young woman like that?!" I seethe. "Giving pain just asks for vengeance later!" I give him a glare that could freeze Hell over. "I hope Loryn gives you _everything_ you deserve, you lowlife." I release him from my foot, and stroll to Loryn, lying on the floor like the night I found her near dead on the street. She stares blankly into space. I see tears well up in her eyes, yet she says nothing.

Instantly, I feel a strange warmth wash over me, a feeling that I rarely get, only towards Mokuba. I cradle her in my arms, and stroke her hair. I whisper, "I won't ask if you're ok, because I know you're not." She winces and whispers, "My stitches…"

And I remember her medical report. Two broken ribs, mild internal bleeding, and severe bruising. I lift her shirt up, revealing two broken stitches, yet profusely bleeding. Loryn's eyes glaze over slightly.

"That's it; I'm taking you to the hospital." I lift her up, her wincing in the process, and I start for the door. Her mom says, "We can ride in my Suburban." I look at the woman; she looks pained that she isn't the one carrying Loryn, and leads me to the garage. I notice a little girl following closely behind the mother. She's blonde and has a knee-length skirt with a pink blouse. Her hair is very curly, and her eyes are a deep blue. Even though the eye and hair color isn't the same, her face looks just like Loryn's and I know instantly that they are sisters.

I slide in the back of the '93 truck, still cradling Loryn in my arms. The sister, who the mother addresses as Meadow, calls shotgun. Mokuba is at my side.

We ride to the hospital in silence. Once we park, the mother asks that perhaps I should stay behind. I look at her as if she's crazy. "She's under my healthcare plan, ma'am, because of her recent accident. I'm the one paying for this." I say seriously to her. She looks at me, hurt again. "Look here mister, that's my daughter. I'm the one who's not a minor. I'm gonna pay." She reminds me of Loryn, and I can see who she takes after.

I smirk at the woman. "Ma'am, do you know who you are speaking to?" She shakes her head no. "I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp. I think I can handle this."

Her jaw drops in shock. "You can't be! You can't be older than my daughter! There's no way you are over 16." I smirk at her again. "Who said I was older than 16?" With that, I stroll with the near unconscious girl in my arms into the hospital.

The nurse at the desk bows her head to me. Then she looks at the victim in my arms and her eyes widen. "Her again? Mr. Kaiba, what are you _doing _to her?!" She seems to think that Loryn is my lover or something. I smirk and respond, "Catching her before it's too late."

The nurse sighs. "She's a magnet for catastrophe." She grabs a gurney and I place Loryn in it. They wheel her away.

"So what are you going to tell the doctor?" I ask Loryn's mother. "I'm sure they are wondering how her stitches reopened."

"I'll come up with something." She says, and I am utterly appalled.

"I knew it. You aren't going to tell them the truth. You'll say she fell or some bullshit lie, and let Loryn go back home where once again she'll be further hit by her asshole of a father." I glare at the woman. "You can't even begin to fathom what I think of that." She looks sheepishly to the floor. I continue to glare at her, and Meadow utters a weak "Mommy…" and cries in her mother's arms. _Am I so ruthless that I even scare mothers and children?_

I walk away and ask the nurse at the desk of Loryn's condition. She smiles sweetly. "Mr. Kaiba, she's doing just fine. They just finished and she'll be placed in room 216." She goes back to her work and I stride to room 216. I see the nurses place Loryn in the bed. I ask one of them when she'll be discharged. "Always so serious, Mr. Kaiba. This isn't a business deal." He grins at my glare. "Before tonight, ok?" I nod and he strides away.

Loryn is conscious now, and she looks at me with sad eyes. "You saved me."

"Don't say that."

"But you did."

"I'm no hero."

"Maybe, but you did a good thing. And for that, I am grateful. I owe you my life."

"Ok, _really_. Don't say that." I turn away from her. "You weren't going to die."

"Yeah, actually I would have but you saved me! I owe you so much…" she whispers. "I'll do anything."

"You're my slave for a week; consider that payment"

"That was made beforehand." She looks at me like a child who knows quite well that she is being double-crossed. "Kaiba…"

"I wouldn't have even followed you if you hadn't kissed me!" I bellow. _Oh fuck. Please don't let her mother hear that…_

Loryn just looks at me. Then, she looks away and grins. "Well, geez, I didn't mean to be_ seductive_." She bats her eyelashes at me. "I was only saying good-bye."

"Yeah, well good job." I start to exit. I hear her gasp. "You're leaving?"

"No, I'm notifying your mother that you are conscious so she can hear your incessant chatter." She looks at her feet and sighs.

"Fine, leave me. You'll only make me bust the stitches again."

I smirk at her and reply, "Oh, don't worry. I'll be seeing you again soon, _slave_."

She makes a face. "Please…_Master_, don't tell my mother about that. She'll take it the wrong way…" She smirks at me, and says coquettishly, "Oh how I wish her fantasy of that was true." She winks. "Good bye Master. Have a nice day."

I glare at her, realizing she was flirting with me. "It'll take more than a few cheap tricks to win me over, slave."

She looks affronted. "Whatever you were thinking Kaiba, it wasn't flirting. I have better things to do than mess around with trivial boys."

"How fitting, considering you know nothing but trivia."

She glares at me. "Just go get my mother."

"Too late, I'm already here." Here enters her mom and sister.

I smirk at her. "Good luck dealing with the ingrate. She's feeling feisty at the moment." And with that, I stride out, Mokuba in tow.

I stare at my mom. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you two have some issues that I wasn't aware of."

I ask her again, "_How much did you HEAR?!_" I'm getting pissed now.

"I only heard the comment about trivia. That's all." My mom smile sweetly at me. "He's hot."

"Mother!!! Don't _say _that! Don't even think it!" I can only imagine Kaiba in my mother's mind. "You're too old for that word."

"I love you too, Loryn." She sarcastically replies. Nothing bites more than maternal sarcasm.

"Mom, what are you thinking?" I say as dryly as possible.

"Loryn, you would have to be blind to not notice how good looking that boy is!"

"Mother! He's like in his 20's!" I come to a realization. "Mom, I thought you said you didn't approve of minors dating adults."

"I never said date him. I was just saying that he's very nice to look at." She seems pleased with herself.

"Mom," I want to say it nicely, but I can't. "You have issues. You're twice his age." I sigh and look away.

"And anyway Loryn, I just learned he is not much older than you."

I gape at her. "What?!"

"He told me himself. He isn't over 16."

"You're lying!"

"Would I lie about something like that?"

"No, but you would get the facts muddled up."

"Oh shut up." She looks at me with mischievous eyes. "I can tell you are attracted to him."

"Mom, this isn't one of your soap operas. Stop causing drama." I say more seriously. "He is ruthless! I wouldn't even think of dating him!" I know that there's a chance of truth in her words and that I could be lying, but I know that Mom is partially right.

"From what I witnessed today, honey, he isn't. He cares for you. He's just too shy to admit to it."

"Him? _Shy?_ Are you nuts?" I look at her with an incredulous expression. "He's a damn CEO! He's not shy!"

"Well, then something in him just won't confess his true feelings for you." My mom is being difficult.

"Yes, Mom. It's called testosterone. Every man on Earth has it and therefore all of them don't own up to their _feelings_." I'm sick of this chat. I want out of here.

"Loryn," I can tell from the way she says it that it's her trump card. "Actions speak louder than words."

I want to say something to prove her wrong, but I can't. It would reveal our slavery bet. He _said_ cruel things, but he never _did_ them. He spoke insults, yet he also carried me the whole ride to the hospital.

I don't want to admit it, but Mom is right. The CEO cares for me.

From my lack of a response, Mom knows she won. The nurse walks in, gives my mom the discharge paperwork, and informs her that "Mr. Kaiba has paid for everything."

Mom signs all of it, I get out of the bed and ride in a wheelchair to my ride back to Hell itself.

"Wait, what did you tell them?" I question. "I mean, c'mon, they have to know why the same girl comes back in with the same man and reveals opened stitches."

"I told them you fell and slid on the sidewalk."

"Mom, that's the crappiest excuse I ever heard."

"Well, they bought it."

If looks could kill, my mom would be covered in dagger wounds. "You aren't going to tell them about how Dad nearly _killed me?!_" I am furious beyond belief. "You fucking bitch! It's just going to continue until he succeeds!" My eyes fill with tears and they cascade down my cheeks. "I'm gonna die, and it's all your fault…"

My mom keeps her eyes on the road. "Loryn, baby, you're not gonna die. Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…" I chant.

"Loryn! He usually never acts like this. He's just irritable right now… It might be work…"

"So are you telling me he just needs to get laid or that he's on his man-period?" I growl menacingly. She nearly stops the car.

I look out the window. _Oh, Seto, more is to come. I'm sorry you met me. I'm just imposing on your perfect life._ It's been awhile since someone held me so…lovingly in their arms. In fact, I only remember my parents doing so.

_Seto, do you really care? Or are you just winning me over slowly so you can give me the ultimate heartbreak? I'm already close to the edge. _I think of myself metaphorically standing on the edge of a cliff, Seto by my side, looking at me like he loved me.

Then his sweet smile turns into a monstrous frown and he pushes me without hesitation. _I only need you to give me the final push._ I sarcastically reply to my own thoughts.

"Seto," Mokuba asks. "Are you thinking of…"

"Yes, Mokuba. I'm thinking of her." I can't get Loryn's face out of my head. She looked so hurt after her father…

"I'll kill that man if he dares hit her again." I threaten. "I will stop him. I know abuse; I have seen it and have done it. I will show him…"

"So what do plan to do, Big Brother?"

"I'll look into Loryn's case. I'll keep a close eye on her. If he does it again, he's getting a lawsuit."

Mokuba looks astounded. "Seto, are you giving him a chance?!"

"Unfortunately yes, Mokuba." I reply. "I don't want to, but her mother lied about the whole incident, so perhaps the man was having a bad day and took it out on Loryn." I clench my fists. "But if it turns out to be an age-old occurrence, that man will pay."

"Seto…" Mokuba's eyes widen. "I can't believe it. Do you…?"

"Mokuba," I interrupt. "Let's not speak of this ever again."

"Yes, bro." He turns away to look out the window. I can only wish to be able to see life so simply like a child. But because of how I was forced into parenting my own brother, I grew up too fast. I didn't even have a childhood.

_Loryn, I know what it's like. My step father treated me like a dog. But we are very different too. You have parents. I don't. _I smirk when I realize that even though her parents are alive, they aren't protecting her very well. _Well, excuses for parents, to say the least._ I look out the window and see a bird flying freely through the wind. _I'll protect you and I'll give you freedom, like I've done with my brother. _I smirk when I remember her saying she owed her life to me. _I only did what any fellow abuse victim would do. You owe me nothing._

The car continues its drive back to my company, where I probably have too much pushed-aside work to do in order to make my brother happy by agreeing to take him to the arcade. I look at my brother affectionately. He's watching the bird turn in somersaults midair. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met Loryn, and therefore wouldn't have known of the abuse she goes through. _He's the one she owes._

***Seto seems to really care for Loryn. Lucky girl, she now has a "guardian angel". Hmmm, tomorrow is the first day of school for Loryn. What will the students think of her bruised face and bandaged ribcage? I don't know! I have yet to write it! Please review and drop a message!**

**Oh, and to xXxDragonxPhoenixXx and Bustedwitch! Thanks for placing my story on alert! It's good to know that there are two people who are reading. I've gotten no reviews so far D: PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!**


	7. All is Not Well in Nottingham

Forever and Beyond: Ch. 7 All is Not Well in Nottingham

As soon as Mom parks in the garage, I storm out of the vehicle and into the house.

_Thank my cursed luck for changing for once._ Dad isn't in the living room.

I run upstairs, enter my room and collapse on the bed. _Today was so horrid…_ But I stop.

_Well, _I smile, _not all of it. Just the end…_

And then I fall into a deep but not restful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, I wake up to my accursed alarm clock. I slam my fist down on it, get up, and go through my ritual of the school morning.

I dress myself in the cloud white blouse, cotton candy pink blazer, and powder blue pleated skirt and neck bow. Did I ever mention that I _despise _cotton candy?

To make the ensemble more interesting, I slip my feet into purple and black striped knee-high socks. I put on my converse and trot downstairs.

Mom made breakfast for once and I gobble it down. After I finish, my mom says, "Come on honey, let's go."

"What the Hell are you talking about? I'm_ walking_."

Mom looks hurt. "But it's your first day…" She looks like she's about to cry.

"Fine, but drop me off _at least_ a block away from school." I know that in Japan everyone walks to school and I don't want to appear even more foreign.

"Ok…" she agrees.

We get in the old truck and drive off to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello ma'am. I'm a new student here. Loryn Chaise." I say to the secretary. She's middle-aged, dark hair with grey sprouting at the temples, laugh lines etched in her face. She keeps eyeing me.

"Ah, yes Ms. Chaise." She hands me my schedule, which contains my classes, locker number and combination, and homeroom. "Do you need help getting to anywhere?" She continues to ogle my bruised face.

"It would be nice." I respond. _Duh, you moron. I'm new here. Of course I need help._

Just then someone walks in.

"Ah! Kaiba-san, konnichi wa!" She bows her head slightly. "What is homeroom for you?"

"Math with Minamoto. Why?" He demands. Then he notices me.

"Loryn?! What the Hell are you doing here?" he questions. He momentarily forgot the secretary.

"I'm a student here now." I tell him dubiously. "Hence the uniform?"

"I know that. I was just stating that from yesterday you shouldn't be here." He hints at my bruised state.

"They're just bruises…" I reply lamely.

"And stitches that were reopened!" he barks. "Honestly, Loryn. Do you want to die?"

At that moment, the secretary coughs to inform us of her presence. Then she addresses me. "Miss Chaise, what's your homeroom?"

I look at my schedule. My face pales. "Same as Mr. Over Concerned over here." I glare at him.

"Well, Kaiba-san, if you will, please escort Miss Chaise around the school, since you two seem to_ know_ each other _so _well."

It seems to me that she's hinting at something inappropriate, something good students don't do.

"Fine," Kaiba and I say simultaneously. I find it kind of creepy how we were in sync for a brief second. We storm out of the office and head upstairs.

We stop outside of room A-1. Kaiba leans against the wall. "You ready for this?" He indicates the bruising on my face.

I shrug. _Like it matters. _"Why the Hell were you in the office?"

"I was going to inform the secretary that I'll be gone tomorrow on…"

"Official KaibaCorp business." I mock. "Yeah, I get it."

He sighs, exasperated already. "Just get in the damn classroom."

"Of course, _Master_." I smile devilishly at him, and enter the room.

The whole ecosystem of students stop what they are doing and stare. They check me out, and then their glances switch to Kaiba. Apparently, this counts as gossip because now the whole classroom is buzzing.

"What on Earth do you think is running through their minds?" I mutter to Kaiba.

""They probably think that either we fought each other out of hatred and rivalry," he nods to my bruises, "Or that we're a _passionate _couple." He chuckles.

"What the Hell is that supp-"

"Ok class, that's quite enough." The teacher, Mr. Minamoto, scolds the students. "Mr. Kaiba, if you please." Kaiba goes to his seat, not without a smug look at the teacher. Mr. Minamoto looks me over like he's appraising me before asking, "And who are you?"

I decide that I'll taunt him and engage the class' attention. "Stop checking me out, ya old pervert, or I'll sic Kaiba on you."

At this, the class explodes with peals of laughter, guffaws, and hysterical giggling. I glance at Kaiba, who couldn't help but smirk.

"Miss, _please_, tell me your name." He turns red and I can see sweat forming on his balding head. Even his glasses are all fogged up.

"I'm the new student, Loryn Chaise."

"Well thanks for telling me now." He glares at me. "Since you're new, I won't send you to the principal's office for disrespecting a teacher, but I'll give you fair warning: _Don't_ do it again." One final glare before he commands, "Now, since you _know _Mr. Kaiba so well, by all means go sit next to him."

_What is up with everyone implying that Kaiba and I are lovers? _"With pleasure," I sarcastically reply and I gracefully curtsy. _Is it so strange to see Kaiba with another person, let alone a girl?_

Some idiot pipes up. "Whatever pleasure Kaiba can give ya." I glance up to see a strawberry-blonde boy with chocolate eyes grinning at me with mischief in those eyes

"And you would know, Mr. Strawberry Head. Are you jealous?" His eyes pop out of his head. I see Seto grimace at what I just implied but he's smirking none the less. I saunter to my seat, swaying my hips and just barely bumping the boy with the Brooklyn-esque accent. The teacher decides to let it go.

I sit next to Seto and smile. "Have we met before?" I mockingly ask as the teacher goes into a lecture, his back to us as he writes a problem on the board.

Seto shrugs. "It seems that I'm not the only one hostile to Wheeler." He smirks. "You put that mutt in his place."

I smirk at him, "If only this Wheeler kid knew…" I chuckle softly. Seto gives me a puzzled look and I mouth "Our slavery bet."

"Miss Chaise, I hope you aren't going to be a problem student, corrupting Mr. Kaiba's perfect conduct." The teacher reprimands me. _Wow what an idiot. As if I haven't acted out enough, he actually thinks I'm going to be better… Well, I'll show him._ I should have realized that he was using sarcasm.

I grin at the teacher. "On the contrary, Mr. Minamoto. I'll be one of your top students." I realize that the problem on the board is a very difficult algebraic equation. "Wait, this is math right?"

"Algebra II to be exact, _Miss Chaise_." He looks at me condescendingly.

"Oh, dang, never mind. I suck at math!" I laugh a little and pull out my notebook and pencil. "I better take notes!!!" _Damn it. Karma again._

"That's the wisest thing you've said all day, _Miss Chaise_." He's about to turn back to his problem but then Wheeler pops up again. "Yo, Mr. Minamoto!"

"Yes, Joseph?" The teacher turns to him.

"Joey." The annoying blondie says. "Anyways, I think you should start callin' her _Mrs. Kaiba. _Since, ya know, they _are_ kinda _friendly_…"

"Like you aren't _friendly_ with Yugi?" Kaiba counters . "Just shut up and pay attention, Wheeler." He turns to me. "Not like it'll help."

"You shut up, Kaiba!" Joey's angry now.

"Joey, that's enough. Don't waste your breath on him," says a pretty brunette with a bob style haircut.

"Yes, _Joey_, listen to Miss Gardner for once." The teacher is exasperated.

I giggle at this scene. _I love starting conflict._ Then I remember all the fights that I started with my dad, and how they always ended with hurt. _Ok, maybe not all conflict…_

"But Kaiba's askin' for it!" Joey growls through gritted teeth. He then looks at me, almost longingly. "And his little girlfriend is just starting crap!"

"It's not my fault you see a bad side to an innocent acquaintance!" I yell at him.

"Let it alone, Loryn," Kaiba calmly commands.

"But…"

"Just let it alone." He stares at me without turning his head, indicating that he is deathly serious.

I sigh. "Fine." And I cross my legs and arms, signaling that I am no longer going to argue.

"Someone's the bitch." Joey mutters, just loud enough for some of the class to here, including myself. Some giggle at the image Joey put in their minds. I clench my fists so tightly, I can feel my nails coming through the blazer and into my skin. I shut my eyes, trying to hold the comeback in.

Then, I calmly let it out. "I repeat, _Joseph_," I notice how it annoys him to be called by his proper name. "_Are you jealous?_" I hiss through bared teeth, loud enough that only the back of the classroom can hear.

Joey is very taken aback. "You slut!" he bellows. I can guarantee that other classrooms heard the remark. "How could you say such a thing?! That's fucking gross!"

"Joseph Wheeler! To the principal's office!" The teacher screams furiously. "We don't insult people using vulgar language!"

"Did you even hear what that whore just said, or is your head to involved in that BS that none of us is gonna use?!" Joey is pissed. I can't describe the fury in his eyes.

"_Joseph! NOW!_"

"Arrrgh, fine, ya baldy!" Joey looks at me, like a puppy that was kicked out of its home and dropped off on the street. "Thanks a LOT." And he walks out of the room.

"Holy damn, I feel bad now." I whisper mostly to myself, but loud enough for Kaiba to hear. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings like that or get him in trouble…"

"Don't worry, he would have ended up saying something stupid anyway." Kaiba states unemotionally. "You did us a favor by ridding us of idiocy that would have kept us behind in class."

"But still," I try to explain. "I…I think I crushed the poor boy." I have never seen someone look so abandoned. _I think he has a crush on me._

I try to tell Kaiba of my revelation, but the teacher, seeing I was going to speak out of turn and not to ask a question, states firmly, "Miss Chaise, you too?"

"No, sir, never mind." I look at my notebook. "I'll keep quiet."

"Now _that_ was the wisest thing you've said." And with that, he turns back to the math problem.

I thought today would have been a good day. Dad wasn't in a bad mood this morning. Mom was right; he's just irritable. But it seems all is not well in Nottingham…

Finally, the lunch bell rings and Kaiba and I walk to the cafeteria (*I am quite aware that some Japanese schools eat in the classrooms, but since I am not quite sure if this applies to all of the schools, I'm just going to have them eat in a cafeteria*)

We find a table that's secluded in the back right corner and I sit down and plant my head on the surface. My head is swirling with everything that has happened thus far and I don't think I can take much more.

"I'm leaving." _Kaiba has an odd habit of stating things without any emotion, doesn't he?_ I look up and see him start to walk away, but I get up and grab his arm.

"Where are you going?" I really don't want to be left alone in this damned place, left to the mercy of the students.

"I have work to do." He states dubiously. "I have…"

"A company to run! I get it!" I finish for him. "But," I look at him with concerned eyes. "Aren't you going to eat?" I poke his thin waist and I swear on my life I feel ribs sticking out. "Damn boy! Do you _ever_ eat?!" I continue to poke repeatedly.

He glares at me. "That's muscle, you imbecile." He pushes my hand away. "And yes, I do eat."

"Well, not enough." I gently touch his stomach with my palm and before he shoves it away, I feel the hard, toned abdominal muscles. "Holy Hell! You're ripped!"

"Can we please not grope my stomach in public? People already think odd things of us." He walks past me as if nothing happened.

"Let them think it! They're just jealous that a random stranger randomly got close to a CEO." I beam at him.

He glares back. "You are nowhere even _close_ to_ being_ close to me." There's that cold tone again. "You and I will never be what the morons in this school fantasize being."

I look at him, a little hurt, but I quickly cover it up. "I'm sorry." I look at one of the tables where Joey (who must have gotten off lightly) and the brunette are sitting with their friends. They are all very unique looking. One, who seems to be the leader, has spiky black and red hair with blonde bangs. His hair's formation reminds me of a marijuana leaf. He's very short in stature and has large, violet eyes that reek of determination, courage, and loyalty.

Another one has pointy, brown hair. From just the right angle, it makes his head look like a pencil point. He seems to be one of those comedy relief guys.

The last one has long, silky, white hair. He seems kind, but at the same time I get a chill from him. His very essence seems to be of nothing but a contradicting nature. Though he seems kind, at the same time I feel ruthlessness emanate from him. _I'll keep my eyes open around that one._

"Stop ogling Yugi and his fan club." Kaiba forces me to snap out of my thoughts. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Where to?" I ask , trying not to anger him again.

"The library, of course."

"Alright."

We start to walk towards the library, when Kaiba stops. I run straight into his back. "Before I even begin to ask my foremost question, I just want to tell you to stop spacing out in public. It is quite annoying how every time I stop, you always bump into me."

"I'm sorry." I apologize sincerely. "I'm just…disoriented right now…"

"My question was if you were hungry." He looks me in the eyes with a businessman look. "If you are, then I would suggest _eating _alone or with Yugi and those geeks and leaving_ me_ _alone_. After all, you seem _so_ concerned about proper nutrition."

"I'm not all that hungry. I hate school food…"

"Then why are you disoriented?" He thinks he has me cornered.

I sneer up at him. "For your information, I am always disoriented. I like spacing out now and then because sometimes I hate dealing with jerks." My sneer turns gentler, into a smirk. "And anyway, I like my little fantasy world. You should come visit sometime… It's where I come up with some of my brilliant ideas…"

"You, Miss Daydreamer, need to learn to accept reality." He stalks off.

I trot after him. "Ha, actually I do! It just doesn't accept me."

He ponders this. "What the Hell was that supposed to mean?"

I smile sadly. "If you were me and saw life through _my _eyes, grew up in _my _shoes, you'd understand."

"Again, _what?_"

"Reality…can't handle an insane genius." I falter at first, but I just come out with it.

He smirks. "Hmph. You do realize that genius _is_ on the fine line of insanity, right?"

"I am quite aware of that."

We enter the library. "So how are you a genius?"

"I'm quite creative…"

"_What?!_"

I look at him in disbelief. "Get any of those dirty thoughts out of your head. I meant that I'm an artist. I write stories, I draw pictures that hold double meanings." I pause and stare out the window in the library and into the daylight. "I…I see things that others do not."

Kaiba just gapes at me. "You're a fucking lunatic."

I gape at him, deeply insulted.

"Not like _that_! _No_! I don't _hallucinate_!!!" I stare at him incredulously. "I meant that I see past everyone. I see how the world really is, I see what's really important, and…" I pause again, not wanting to upset him, "I can see past people and through them too. I know when someone's putting up a shield, when they're hurting, and I have the uncanny ability to tell when people are lying."

Kaiba stares at me in disbelief. "You're a fucking lunatic," he repeats.

"I know you don't mean that." I smile smugly at him. "Remember: I _know_ when you're lying."

He just sits down at a table. "Hmph. Whatever." He brings out his laptop and starts it up.

I decide to drop it and wander aimlessly around the library, not wanting to check anything out, but not wanting to look suspicious.

Then, I decide to fuck with Kaiba's head. _Screw being bored looking at books I have no intention of reading. I want some fun. And anyway, he owes me for that shit he pulled in the coffee shop…_

I sneak up to him, and place my arms around his neck, my left cheek brushing against is right cheek. I say in a real husky voice, "Y'know, _Master_, that librarian over there has the hots for you."

He continues to type furiously on his laptop. "So what's your point?"

"Well, she certainly looks pretty today doesn't she?" And she is a very attractive woman. She is probably in her mid-20's, with long blonde hair, green eyes, and apricot skin. She wears a simple lavender blouse that is somewhat low cut, and she has a flowing white skirt that reaches down to her knees.

"Again, what's your point?"

"You don't like her? Come now, Master. A man as gorgeous and as successful as you has to look for a…_partner_ eventually, right?" I decide to play to his annoyed side. "After all, it chases away the _fangirls_."

He stops typing, and sighs with much exasperation. He looks to the librarian, and states, "She's not my type."

"How so?"

"Too quiet."

"But I thought you liked quiet. That way, that person would allow you to get some work done."

He freezes at this. _Gotcha._ "So you like…feisty girls?"

With that comment he pushes me away.

"That's a yes!" I giggle inwardly. "Oh, Master, I had no idea!" He may not do it often, but I can tell from the back of his very red neck he's embarrassed that I revealed his innermost desire in a potential life partner. "Ya like 'em rough and tough and spicy, don't ya?"

"Loryn," he warns, "shut the fuck up."

I giggle. "Oh Master! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I have better things to do with my time than flirt with girls." He begins to type again.

"So you_ have_ flirted with girls and know how apparently." _This is so much fun._

"I never said that."

"You implied it though."

"No, I didn't. That sick brain of yours is trying to distract me."

"All is not well in Nottingham." I remember that vulture sentry in the Disney rendition of the famous tale of Robin Hood. Though the vulture never said the not.

"What?"

"Kiss me, master."

He turns around in his chair. I hold my hands behind my back and wobble on my toes then to my heels, invoking an innocent schoolgirl pose. I smile sweetly at him.

He growls. "Stop it now."

I grin. "Kiss me, then."

"_Why?_"

I stare at him like a child would do when they're trying to be serious. "Because I know you want to."

He just stares at me like I'm the dumbest person he's ever met.

"No, I do not."

"You're lying," I sing.

"No, you're trying to make me admit to something I do not want by using reverse psychology."

"You want to."

"Leave me alone."

"Kiss me."

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said _no_."

"Kiss me, kiss me…" I start to chant. "You even admitted to liking feisty girls! Well, Master, here I am!"

Out of nowhere, he swings, as if he's trying to hit me. I see the annoyance in his eyes. I sidestep out of the way and in a very singsong voice, chirp, "Ya missed me, ya missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!!!"

"To _Hell _with _that_!" he snaps close his laptop, packs it up and heads for the exit.

"Come on, Master! Kiss me! My lips are inviting you."

"Please, _go away_." He seems desperate now.

"Master," I grab him by the shoulders and look him straight in the eyes. "It's not every day a girl utterly wants you to kiss her." I give him my best little girl face.

He smirks. "What was that you said about fangirls?"

"Forget them. They are just desperate _whores_ looking to sleep with the man they idolize and then _brag_ about it to fellow fangirls. They don't _know_ _love_." My eyes have a look of bloodlust.

He smirks at me again. "And what was your little display of affection back in the library?"

Again, I give him the serious look. Then I smile and shrug. "I just felt like it."

He glares at me. "So it wasn't love, lust, or even a simple crush being revealed." It isn't a question.

"Exactly!"

"Then what the Hell was it?!"

"My combination of bipolar and histrionic disorder!" I beam up at him.

Could you imagine an anime fall right now? Well, Seto Kaiba is too dignified to anime fall, so he just continues to glare at me. "What?"

"I have mental illnesses." I say it quite simply.

"So you _are_ a lunatic?" He smirks again.

"No, I just have issues." I narrow my eyes. "All is not well in Nottingham."

"So that's what that means. You were implying that you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy. I'm just a confused teenager with nothing better to do than torment a man whom I owe big time." I smile.

"Just go away."

"No."

"The bell's going to ring soon. I want to get back to class."

"And I want you to kiss me."

He narrows his eyes at me. "I thought you said you didn't like me."

I giggle. "I don't."

"Then what's with the kissing crap?!"

"I don't know!" I giggle more. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"What is?"

"To be a part in my fantasy world!" I'm laughing hysterically now.

"Is this your_ genius_?" He practically spits the word.

"No. It's just nice being in a fantasy where I am controlling everything."

He sighs and walks away. "Well, get me a plane ticket, because I'm getting the Hell out of here."

I run and jump on his back. "Carry me!"

He stiffens. "_Why_ are you doing this?"

The way he says it makes me realize that maybe I've gone too far. "What?" I ask sincerely.

"Driving me crazy? I could have just left you in the middle of the road that night. I could have walked away at the arcade. I could have turned a cold shoulder to you and let you handle that beast of a father on your own. I didn't though. And this is my thanks?" He seems to be pretty upset yet he's still holding on to his cold demeanor.

"I'm sorry," I say, still on his back. He's walking to class though. I sigh. "Do you want the honest truth?"

"It would be a nice change from this coquettish little girl you're playing at." He's walking up the stairs now.

"Well," I begin. "You pissed me off at the coffee shop yesterday."

I feel him relax a little and smirk. "Oh really?"

"Yes! I can't stand it when people think they can control me, so I vowed that I would fight you with this whole slave thing."

"And that's what happened in the library?"

"Yup! And it's going to keep happening until you _succumb_ to _MY_ will! Mwahahahaha!" I mockingly evilly laugh.

Kaiba sighs. "'All is not well in Nottingham.'" He quotes my saying of the day.


	8. Survivor of the Storm

***Don't own anything, except all OC and plot and story.**

Forever and Beyond: Ch. 8 Survivor of the Storm

The rest of school goes by uneventfully.

I walk home, feeling very confused. I get a boy in trouble, yet I think he likes me. I torment another guy, and I think he wants to like me; he's just weary of my spontaneous bouts of randomness.

I slip in through the door, walk up to my room and take off the disgusting pink blazer. I look over my homework and realize that I am clueless when it comes to the math.

Unfortunately, I don't have anyone's phone number, so I decide that I just won't do it. The rest of the homework, though, is done in a breeze.

I take a really long shower, and do any other nightly rituals. I go downstairs to eat dinner, but when I see that it's nothing but week old enchiladas and vegetables, I grab a bottle of water, and run back upstairs.

Finishing the water, I throw it away in a wastebasket, and decide to call it a night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning brings heavy storm clouds, ready to give birth to vigorous rain. I sigh. _I hate rain. It's so depressing, and I definitely don't want __**that**__ to happen again._

I go through the monotonous morning routine and head downstairs. Before my mother can even protest, I briskly walk out the door into the cloudy sky. As soon as I am out the gate, I run like there's no tomorrow.

I make it to school and just as I enter the building, lightning strikes, thunder pounds at my ear drums, and the clouds bring forth new rain.

"Whoa, that was close." I head to my locker, drop anything I don't need and pick up anything I do need and head to my _favorite_ class. (You can see the sarcasm right?)

I sit there, super early, like back at my old school. I decide I'll doodle in the margins of my notes. As I draw a kitty, I notice more students coming in. No one of interest enters except that white-haired kid who gives me the creeps.

I draw back in my seat a little, and continue doodling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, school is boring.

What makes it especially boring is that Kaiba isn't here. With him gone, I don't have someone to hide behind. People hand me notes, some guys asking how's Kaiba, and not as in how he's doing. At lunch, Yugi and his "fanclub", as Kaiba called it, invite me to sit with them at lunch, seeing that their arch-rival isn't with me. I decline.

"I don't eat lunch." I give an excuse.

"Why not?" Joey asks. "Are you on some sorta diet? You think you're fat?!"

"Joey," I glare at him. "Shut the fuck up."

"Hey, no need for that language!" The white-haired kid chastises. I learn that his name is Ryou Bakura. He has a British accent.

I just glare at all of them. "I'm leaving." I imitate Kaiba's special way of stating without emotion.

Once the bell rings for lunch, I walk out the door and to the library. I look at the books, though I am not very interested. _Damn, life is so dull…_

Lunch is over, and I go to class.

After what seems to be eons of tormenting boredom, school ends.

I walk to the entrance of the school and notice that it's raining still. It's super heavy, and I know that I am definitely not going in that.

Just then, I see a familiar maroon Suburban. My mom comes to save me from the rain.

I clamber in, already soaked. We drive home, my mom yelling at me that if I ever walk out of the house again without even telling anyone where I'm going, I'm going to be grounded hardcore.

I shrug it off. It's nothing I'm not used to. Mom makes empty threats all the time.

Once we arrive home, I enter through the door and have a dizzying sense of déjà vu. I see my dad eating a big bowl of candy.

_Oh shit._ In his hand is the cell phone bill. _Damn everything I've done to hell. I am so screwed._

"You know what this is?" he calmly asks. I nod. "It's your cell phone bill." He states it as if I never answered.

"So what's wrong?" I ask, my stomach nothing but an empty pit. I want to throw up, but I know nothing will come of it.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?!_" He slams the bill to the table and the candy bowl jumps. I look at the numbers on the bill. _Oh fu-_

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU RAISE THE BILL TO $700?!" He is beyond furious, he's in an outrage.

"Holy Hell! Please, I don't know! It's not my fault!"

"I'm gonna make you pay little girl." When he calls me that, I am reminded of his abusive father who thankfully died a few years back.

He grabs the belt, the one that caused my bruised face.

"Dan, get away from her!" My mom runs shrieking in and tackles my dad. While they tussle, I run upstairs and find my small black backpack that I only use when I go away to a friend's house. I grab a zapper-locked baggie, and place my flat iron and hair dryer in it. (That's because I don't want them to get wet if I do plan on running out in the rain.) I grab my toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, some spare panties, and I fling my pack to the bed. I put on a hooded jacket, black and holey.

I hear my dad storming up the stairs. "Mariette, I'm not letting this one go!" I dash to my door and lock it. I grab my pack, look to the door one last time, and once my dad is trying to beat it down, I run to the balcony, slide down the banister, and flee out the gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the distance, I can swear that over the rain I can hear my dad curse me and my birth. I don't really care right now. I'm running for my life.

I honestly can say I don't know where I'm heading. I just run. Turn a right here, a left there, maybe go straight. My feet and instincts are leading me, while my heart and head just follow.

After running probably 20 blocks without stopping, I realize I'm in a nicer part of town, mansions looming over me. It's easy to say I won't be found here.

I take a sharp turn to my left, and out of nowhere my left leg locks up. I pratfall and slide a few feet forward, right in the front of a wrought iron gate. I can feel my legs oozing blood, but they are so numb from running that I don't feel the pain. I stay facedown, crying my eyes out. _I didn't realize how out of breath I am._ I suppose that the adrenaline provoked my flight response into hyper drive and it took my worn out leg muscles to take it down a notch.

I lie there. I'm not moving. I'm crying my eyes out, but no one will notice since it's raining cats and dogs out here. I am wet from my hooded head down to my shoe-covered feet. I can feel water between my toes. _I need some new socks,_ I try to joke myself, but it doesn't work. I'm still crying. It's more out of relief now. _I'm not bleeding. I made it. I'm a survivor of the storm._

Out of nowhere, strong hands pick me up. Normally, I would kick and scream to be put down, but I am just so tired and depressed and hurt that I don't even bother. I'll save another crying fit for later.

My kidnapper swings me over his shoulders like I was a weightless rag doll. (I know that no way would a woman pick me up like that.) He saunters into a very large, white manor, but by the time he enters, I pass out.

***Ah! Chapter 8 already? Honestly, this is really just a filler chapter. I didn't want to rush everything. The next chapter, though, will be great. Please review! I really want to hear your opinions!!!**


	9. The Night Is In Our Eyes

***Hiya! It's been awhile! Well, I had this written already, i just wasn't comfortable with it at first. I'm sure you can figure out why. Anyway, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

Forever and Beyond: Ch 9 The Night is in Our Eyes

He set her on his couch and calls a maid in to bandage her leg.

_What the hell…? _He thinks.

_Why do we always run into each other like this?_

_Why was she out in the rain?_

_Why do I care?_

At long last, Loryn wakes up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Where am I?_

I open my eyes; slowly coming into focus is a room I don't recognize. The lighting is dull, so everything isn't very clear, and I have to wait for my eyes to adjust. I see a high ceiling, a chandelier, a plasma TV, a fine coffee table, and a gorgeous man. I notice my leg is bandaged.

I realize I am lying on my back, on a leather sofa, and the man is right next to me. _Holy Hell, what's he going to do…?_

I realize it's Kaiba.

"What the fuc-" He places a hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet. I don't want anyone hearing your foul mouth." He releases my jaw and I stare at him. _This must be his home…_

"Why?" I question. "Why?"

"Why what?" He seems to be annoyed.

"It's always _you_!" I cry in anguish. "It's always _you _who are saving me! Why do you care? What's in it for you?" _Some invisible force is pushing us together, against our wills._

"There's nothing in it for me! Do you think I'm that ruthless that I'm going to let a lost girl _die_?!" He is so mad that I think he's going to blow a blood vessel. He narrows his eyes at me. "You really are an ingrate."

I'm still somewhat disoriented and I am so worn out, that I start to cry again. He looks at me like I'm a little girl, lost and trying to find her way home. I don't know why, but it freaks me out. What freaks me out more, though, is that he _hugs_ me.

Holy Hell, call the tabloids. Seto Kaiba is displaying affection.

I freeze at first, but then I relax against him. Despite his cold demeanor, he really is quite warm. I bury my face in his shoulder and wail. I feel pathetic, but I want nothing more than for someone to hold me and tell me it'll all be ok. I just want to find stability. What better person to go to than a teen CEO? He has to be stable if he wants to run the company efficiently.

"It's alright…" He comforts me. "You don't have to tell me why you're gallivanting in the rain. I know it's your father…" I hug him tighter, and cry out, "He was going to beat me again with that belt!" His muscles tense up.

He holds me at arm's length from him. "You can stay here for the night." It sounds more like a command than a request.

I nod, my voice long gone.

"I'll show you the way."

He leads me up the stairs to a room. It is very spacious. To the right is a canopy bed and to the left are a bureau and closet. Also to the left, further in the corner is a door, which I presume leads to the bathroom.

"Take a shower, relax, and get rested." He says quietly. I nod sheepishly.

_Here comes the waterworks…_

"T-thank y-you s-so m-m-m-m-much, S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s…" I can't even get his name out, I'm that pathetically sad.

"Yeah, whatever." He begins to walk out. "Why do you always help me?" I whisper in a tiny voice. I guess he didn't hear me, or maybe he just doesn't want to answer. Before he exits the door, he states in his famous unemotional voice, "I'll send up a maid to get your dirty laundry." With that he exits.

I walk in the bathroom, and goodness it's big! You could have a party in here!

There's a walk-in shower in the center-right. More off to the right is a classic bath tub. To my left is a counter and sink, with shelves and cabinets. Dead center is the toilet.

I lock the door and strip myself of the wet clothes. I opt to take a bath. I'm already clean, I just need to relax. I set the water to a nice, cozy hot temperature and plug the stopper in. Once it's filled nearly to the top, I step in. My bones and muscles relax, and I lie there for about a half-hour, soaking my life away when I hear a knock on the door.

"Hi, I'm the maid. Master Kaiba sent me up to take away your dirty laundry."

I tell her to wait a second, quickly dry myself off, wrap myself in the fluffy white towel, and open the door to hand the maid the clothes. Before she leaves, she looks me over. _Oh, shit. Is she checking me out?_

"You're really pretty." She says openly. I blanch. "Oh, please don't take it wrong. It's just that…" She looks behind herself to make sure no one else is around to eavesdrop. "Can you keep a secret?" She asks as she turns back to me.

"Yeah, sure." I tell her.

"Master Kaiba _never_ brings home a girl. Especially ones as pretty as you." Again, I blanch. "I was just wondering. Are you two…?" She eyes me suspiciously.

"Hell. No." I tell her as dryly as possible. In my head though, I kind of wish for it to be true. _Kaiba's not that bad of a guy… He puts up with me… And he's HOT._

"Oh. That's ok, I was just curious." She turns to leave.

"Why would it matter if we were?" I ask before she leaves. "Is it so unusual for two people of opposite sex to be in the same house?"

"Only if you're Master Kaiba," she utters cryptically and leaves me to my very befuddled thoughts. _Well that was strange._

I lock the bathroom door again, and realize that I forgot spare clothes. "Damn it, Loryn, you idiot." I pull out some undies and slip them on under the towel. "I guess I'll have to sleep like this…"

"Hey, open up ingrate," says a familiarly hostile voice. Before I do so, I decide that I'll taunt him again. Seeing him squirm is fun.

"Yes, _Master_?" I say as seductively as I can and bat my eyelashes and open the door. I lean against it. "What do you need?"

He stops for a second. His eyes grow wide. He blanches and turns away. _Someone got turned on._ "Do you have any sleeping clothes?" He asks, with a hint of nervous pleasure in his voice.

_Whoa, he's good. I was just thinking about that! _"Actually, I don't." Then I giggle. "Unless, of course, you want me to sleep like this, wrapped in a towel, so _vulnerable_…"

"Please, stop saying that." He's blushing big time. "I have some clothes in my closet that I never use. I'll go get them." He practically runs out the door.

"Someone can't keep his sex drive in check…" I chuckle to myself. Then I realize that the stunt I just pulled could have been potentially dangerous.

_I'm under his roof. I walk out in a towel. In all honesty, there was nothing holding him back from taking me over except politeness. Wow, I'm dumb._

I sit on the bed as I wait for him. I still think dirty thoughts. _Here I am in a towel, on a nice comfy bed. I'm just unintentionally inviting him aren't I?_

I wait a few more minutes until I realize that maybe he's not coming back. _Where is he? Is the mansion that big…?_

Just then he arrives with the clothes he promises. He throws them at me. I barely manage to successfully catch them, my towel slipping a little, but I catch it in time. I stand up and thank him.

I walk in the bathroom, lock the door, and see what he's brought me. "That no-good, cunning son of a bitch!" I yell. "He's egging me on! Getting revenge for that towel stunt! _Damn it_!!!" What I get is a tight, V-neck, white T-shirt and his plaid blue boxers. I can tell though that he wasn't lying when he said he never wore them: The boxers still had a crease from being folded so long and the T-shirt still smelled new.

However, despite the newness, it still kind of pisses me off that he chose a _white _T-shirt and _boxers_. He's just asking for the maid's assumption to be correct. "Come on! These are 'morning after' clothes!!!" I glare at the clothes evilly.

What's worse, my bra was part of the dirty laundry so I have nothing to hide my female appendages. _He'll see everything I have. He's exposing me to his own desire. Ugh, I was right in assuming he'd take advantage of me…_ _It's like he knows…_

I sigh angrily and slip the clothes on anyway. I quickly dry my hair and straighten it.

I walk out, grumbling to myself when I see that he's sitting in the bed, awaiting my return.

We stare at each other a whole minute. I am staring wide-eyed frightened at him while he is ogling me at my stupid reaction. He isn't staring at anything else though, at least.

"You are quite amusing when you talk to yourself." He states simply, mockingly. "I always thought you were a lunatic."

"Well, you're just a pervert." I counter immaturely.

"On the contrary, I _am_ a male." He counters my response.

"Yeah, but decent males don't expose a girl like this." I respond and gesture to the clothing he picked out for me.

"Decent girls don't stand around in towels when men aren't suspecting." His eyes follow my contours. "Though I must say quite frankly that you look quite good exposed."

"Aha! So I was right! You are getting revenge for the towel stunt!" I point a finger at him.

"It's hardly revenge." He states. "It's all in good fun…"

"Yeah, X-rated fun."

He glares at me. "At least I don't ask someone to kiss them like a beggar in the streets."

"If you did so, you would be responsible for the heart attack of every woman on this planet."

He smirks evilly. "Well, they had it coming."

I can't respond to that. That is just too cold. Too mean. I just look away, annoyed. _Why's he in here anyway?_

"Before I leave," he interrupts my thoughts, "I'd just like to forewarn you that you and I will be leaving to have a meeting with my lawyer tomorrow morning."

"What?!" I am astounded. "Why?"

"Your abuse case." He states simply.

_Oh dear fudge, he is suing my dad._ "You're not serious."

"I don't kid."

If I could have whistled, I would have done so under my breath. "Will I be taken away?"

"Perhaps."

"To where?"

He looks at me deeply, like he's trying to read my soul. Inwardly, I scoff at this. Seto Kaiba would never read someone's soul.

"Wherever you want to go." He's still giving me that all-knowing look.

Then it hits me. _He wants me here._ "Like…?

"Do I have to repeat myself? _Any_where _you_ _choose_!"

"So I could stay here?"

He starts, a little taken-aback. He then instantly regains composure. "I won't repeat myself again."

I just simply nod.

"Well, then," he gets up from the bed. "Good night." He heads for the door.

I grab his shoulders and look him straight into his pools of steely sapphire. "I…" I say slowly. "Can…stay…here…?"

He sighs and stares into my forest eyes. "Yes."

"Because it's my choice or because you want me to?"

He looks away. "Honestly, it's _your_ choice."

"Then why are you influencing me so?"

He starts again. _Man, he's jumpy. _He stares out the window and mutters, "Because I know I can take better care of you than that ass of a father."

_Whoa, that was forward! _I continue to stare at his face while he is studying the night sky, trying to not be tempted to look me in my eyes.

"I knew it," I chuckle.

"What?" His head snaps back to me.

"You want to kiss me…" I whisper sing-song like. "You like me…"

"Not this again." He rolls his eyes. "Trust me, Loryn," he says in a dangerous voice, "if I want something bad enough, I get it. That applies to you too. If I wanted to kiss you bad enough, I would have done so by now."

We're still very close to each other and I lean up on him on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear, "I don't believe a single word you said. You're too uptight to want a person's kiss." I wrap my arms around his neck. Ironic, though, because despite the fact that I say I don't believe him, I am using my body to convince him otherwise.

He looks at me incredulously. Then he smirks. "Really now?"

"Yes, someone like you, _constantly_ depriving yourself of food and apparently affection would _never_ decide to be forward enough to randomly kiss a person." I let him go and fall back on my heels. I cross my arms tightly across my chest and try to look severe, if I could in a man's T-shirt and boxers.

"Well, allow me to prove you wrong." He sweeps me up in his arms effortlessly and kisses me deeply.

_No freaking way._

I try to push him away, but he holds onto me tighter and forces his tongue into my mouth. I try to scream, but I'm being freaking gagged here! Practically tongue-tied! He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, "Don't ruin this for me. You set yourself up for this." With that said he pushes me away.

He starts for the door and says, "See you tomorrow morning, ingrate." He grasps the door handle. I know it's a trap and that the kiss was the bait, but Kaiba has hunted me down perfectly without even having to give chase.

I press my body to his back. "Kaiba," I murmur. "With a performance like that, you can't just walk away. I want an encore." I press myself harder onto his back. _Maybe it's a good thing I don't have an extra bra…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Encore?" I ask her as I turn around. _She can't be serious._

She presses into my chest. I can feel her breasts against my body and I start to get turned on. _Fuck, I'm losing control…_

"You know what I mean." She says seriously.

She shouldn't have said that.

The gun is fired and the race starts. The race to the bed that is. I turn her around and urge her forward. She looks confused at first. She must have thought I meant go on and get to sleep.

But when she sees my lecherous smile, she brightens up and skips to the bed, holding my hand loosely.

She turns around suddenly and I land on top of her. _Damn, her body is on fire. As is mine…_

We start kissing voraciously, my lips caressing her jaw line and neck. Obviously, this is a turn on for her because she moans appreciatively. I start kissing down the middle of her neck. She grabs the hair in my head as a hand hold and pushes my head into her chest, her body tensing up.

My hands wander slyly up her shirt and I pull it off in one fell swoop. I shake dirty thoughts out of my already muddled head and continue kissing her body.

She rolls me onto my back. She pulls off my shirt while sitting on my stomach. Obviously, I'm not the only one aroused. She is so wet. _Makes it all the more easy to slip it in._

She begins to unbuckle my belt and unzips the pants. I help her slide them off and then I push her to her back and make her take off the shorts I let her borrow.

Now, we are naked body on naked body, nothing holding me back from going inside her. _It hurts… God damn it, open your legs so I can ravish you!_

I keep kissing her all over, hoping that I'll be able to release all my tension soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm on my back, my body's generating heat that I didn't know possible. I think I'm going to spontaneously combust…

Kaiba is on top of me, trying to kiss his way inside me. I want to, but this little foreplay is kind of fun.

Who knew someone so tensed up could really lose control so easily?

I kiss his face, his neck and shoulder. I work my way to his chest and I try to sneak farther down so I can kiss his amazing six-pack.

He won't let me though and growls intensely. "Open your legs now! It's killing me!"

Maybe that's why men lose control more easily than women. It hurts them…

I feel something blossoming inside. I can't deny it. "Seto Kaiba, I love you…" I whisper.

"If you love me, than let me inside."

"Ugh, fine." _Hot damn there __is__ no romance in you is there…?_

I open my legs and he forces himself inside.

At first it hurts. I remember the first time I used a tampon and how I cried. This was ten times worse. My whole body freezes. He continues to thrust inside me.

I grasp Kaiba's back with my nails, digging into his skin, trying to release the pain. He thrusts so hard I want to cry.

I don't say anything. After all, this is what I want. Finally, I find someone to love me, or at least make love to me.

Well, fuck me senselessly is more like it…

I moan loudly and then the moans turn to cries. _I know Kaiba likes power and all, but sheesh, can't he turn it down some? I'm just a girl…_

His thrusts are on steroids! Holy Hell they hurt!!!

I have to say though, it feels good. I rub underneath him and our bodies move together in sync. We're going so hard and so fast now that the bed is shaking and the headboard hits the wall with repeated bangs.

Finally, I feel something really good starting. It's the climax!

Kaiba's thrusts get faster and more desperate, trying to attain that good feeling. His lips crush my screams of pain and pleasure, but I kiss him back. Our tongues infiltrate each other's mouths and he tastes sweet, surprisingly. Finally, the Big O comes…no pun intended.

"Seto! Holy Hell! Seto!" I scream as the orgasm hits me with its best. "Oh…my…"

And I pass out as the pleasure turns to pain again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thrust into her, trying to make the orgasm last longer. _Why didn't I do this sooner?_ I think of all the times I felt stressed out and just continued to work. _Mokuba was right, I do need a break._

The climax is over. I give a few more thrusts into her, and slide out.

"Loryn," I begin. "Thank you. It took awhile but I suppose you paid me what you owe…" I turn to her. Her eyes are closed. Panic starts in.

"Loryn?!" I shake her. She doesn't stir. "Oh shit, I fucked her senseless!"

I slip on my pants and run into the bathroom to get a glass of water.

I run back in and pour it on her. Her eye brow twitches and she slowly comes back to me. "Ah, Seto…?"

"You alright?" I crawl back in bed and lay next to her, on my side, my head propped up on my elbow.

"Yeah…" I can tell she doesn't mean it.

"Tell the truth."

"It hurt…_so_ much…" she falters. I see tears cascade down her face.

I mentally slap myself. I completely took advantage of a girl in _my_ home, my _guest_. She was lonely and confused and wanted to rebel. Now she regrets it. _God damn, why does life have such high prices? _

"I'm sorry," I try to apologize. "I lost control…_you_ tempted me, but still… I lost control."

She looks at me astonished. "I'm not upset about the whole…process," she chuckles at that. "It's just that it hurt and I just passed out…"

"So, you don't regret it?"

"Hell no! Do it again!" She laughs.

"No." Though I wouldn't mind.

"Why not?!"

"You just said it hurt. I don't wanting you passing out again."

She looks honored. "Aww! The cold-hearted CEO fell for the hot-blooded artist!" She smiles. "You love me."

I look away. "It's just one night Loryn. We're young and hormonal. It was bound to happen."

She continues to assault me with her taunts. "It wouldn't have happened if you never met me."

I look at her. "What the Hell does that mean?!"

"Oh, come on Seto! Do you ever socialize with girls?"

"…Rarely…"

"And here I come along and tease you and chase you and pester you nonstop and you, of _all_ people, give in and become _mine_." She seems proud of herself. "Face it, my love, you love me."

"Seriously, Loryn. Shut the fuck up."

"I can tell you're hiding it." She looks at me like she would a little kid. "Y'know, it's kind of cute how you're so shy about your feelings."

I wave that aside. "I do not."

"Now I know you're lying."

"Now_ I_ know _you're_ in denial."

She snuggles against me, and places her head on my heart, listening to its beat. "It got faster."

"Yeah so?"

"I excite you." She says it so simply.

"Naturally you do. After all, you just let me have sex with you." God, this girl is dense, yet…

"You know nothing of human anatomy. I meant I excite you in a lovingly way, not a sexual one." She scoffs at the idea of that, despite what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Whatever," I grumble as I turn over.

She hops on top of my side, leaning her head on my arm and stroking it softly. "No matter what you say or do to me, Seto Kaiba," she pauses to breathe. "I love you with all my heart."

I snort. "You say that _after_ we did it." I pause because a thought came to me. She _loved_ me. "Why do you love me?" No one has said that to me in such a long time, I forgot the words existed. Only Mokuba ever says such things to me.

She doesn't answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ponder his question. _Why __do__ I love him? _

"Honestly," I tell him. "I don't know."

"Then you must not love me." He snorts. _He is such a non-believer…_

"Love is an irrational thing."

"I don't like that."

"You don't have to," I say. "You just do."

"Whatever."

"Well…" I begin. "I think it's because…"

"Of my status, my money, my ranking in society?" he scoffs.

I can't believe he said that. "Seto, if I did only love you for that, then I wouldn't be where I am right now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because someone like you would pick up a moocher on your radar 100,000 kilometers away."

He thinks about that. "Perhaps…"

"Seto," I begin again. "I love you because you love me." He snorts at this. "You helped me when I nearly died, you agreed to my bet, you helped me around school. For life's sake, you carried me to class the other day against your will! You constantly put up with my antics and my whole crazy personality that others feel the need to insult!" I grab his arm and shake it. "Face it, boy, _you love me!_"

He doesn't answer to this.

"Seto," I start to cry. "No one puts up with the crap I do…"

"When did you start calling me Seto?"

This is random. "What?"

"You always called me Kaiba before. Why the change?"

I ponder this. "I don't know. I guess I just felt like it."

He turns his head and eyes me. "Really?"

"Well, after one messes around with someone, one tends to know one's superior other on a first name basis." I respond.

"You're screwing with me."

"You would know." I giggle. He even cracked a miniscule smile.

"Ha! See? Eureka!"

"And what did you find?" he asks.

"Your smile!" I say benevolently. "That's proof right there that you love me."

This time, his smile grows ever so slightly, but it was similar to a smirk. "Well I don't normally go for such irrational things, but I suppose that I do love you…" The last words are barely audible. He stops smiling to think over the irrational thing. He's staring off into space.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know damn well…" I warn.

He sighs. "I love you Loryn. Love you more than you know."

"Ooooh! You earned bonus points for that one!"

And with that comment, I jump on top of him and kiss him till he passes out from exhaustion. He needs to stop overworking.

"You finally admitted to it," I whisper sweetly in his ear. "I always knew though." I lie on my side of the bed, and rest my head on his chest and fall into a very deep sleep.

***Bow chikka bow bow... So yeah, Loryn opened his heart...or did she? Is Kaiba just using her for release (no pun intended) or is it genuine love and caring? Well...IDK either!!! I'm in the midst of writing ch 10, but i still need to figure some things out. it may be awhile before i publish it... See ya soon!!! Please review!!!!!**


	10. In The Name Of Love

***Alright my pretties, here's the long awaited chapter 10!!! I dont own jack diddly squat. Also, I based the character Mrs. Lovett off of Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd. I couldnt resist! She's too funny!!! So yeah, I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

Forever and Beyond: Ch 10 In The Name of Love…

I wake up to a deep, profound heartbeat. It was like listening to a bass drum keeping the rhythm in a song, and my heart becomes the snare drum once I realize whose heartbeat this is.

I push myself up a little, looking at Seto's calm face. _He seems so serene…_ His face is peaceful, his eyebrows not knotted into their usual scowl, his mouth a straight line, not a grimace, his breathing soft. _He's so beautiful, like an angel…_

The angel stirs and his eyes slowly open. His first sight of this morning is my face. "Good morning sunshine!" I chirp in a singsong voice.

He seems to be a little groggy. He sits up, his forefinger and thumb holding the bridge of his nose while his other hand is rubbing his temple. _Someone's not a morning person…or perhaps he is thinking of last night…_

"What time is it?" he suddenly asks.

"I don't know, I just woke up, too," I answer honestly. _He seems troubled…_

He glances at the digital clock next to the bed. "5 am? Good, I thought it was later…" he mutters more to himself than to me.

He gets up, rolls his shoulders, and looks at me. He smirks. "You better get dressed."

I fully realize that he's actually _cracking a joke._ I pull the covers over my naked body, and stutter, "P-please…leave."

He chuckles at this darkly. He looks at me lecherously and before I can even register a thought, he's on top of me, the blanket being a barrier between us.

He pins my arms down and kisses me deeply. I try to mumble my protest, but his tongue has me tongue-tied. I can tell he wants to repeat the event of last night. _Well, honey, he's got another thing coming! _I turn my hips to the side and turn my head away from his eager lips. He's still kissing my cheek though.

"Seto, I don't want to do this." I barely manage to say as his lips try to find my mouth.

"You did last night." He argues, kissing me on the lips. I turn my head again.

"I was…confused. I wanted to rebel!" I argue back, hot tears at the brim of my eyes.

"So now you're telling me you're lucid enough to want to go back home and be abused?" He spats.

"Seto," I plead, trying to make him forget about the painful subject that's just come up. "There's more to being in love than this." I manage to free my arms and cradle them to my chest. "Please…I love you, but I want there to be more than just…this."

He closes his eyes and sighs. "Fine," he states simply, but not curtly. He releases me and I sit up.

He turns his back to me and slowly saunters to the door. _Why is he so forlorn over this?_

"Seto," I whisper. He stops but doesn't turn. "I may not know much about you or your past or anything, really. However, I am insightful enough to see that you're hurting." I state simply. "Is that why you slept with me, to ease the pain?" He doesn't answer and walks out the door. "I hope he realizes that he's shirtless," I chuckle. "I seriously doubt a man like him walks around looking much disheveled, even in his own home…" Right as I say these words, he walks back in. "I forgot my shirt." He states bluntly, throws the shirt on, and walks back out. I burst out laughing.

After the maid returned my clothes and I took a shower, I trot downstairs when I smell something delicious. I follow the smell, much like a hound does with the scent of a criminal, and I see a middle-aged woman cooking breakfast. I see waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, scones, marmalade, jelly, toast, and sausage. "Oh yum!" I say suddenly, giving the woman a start. "Ma'am, this looks very good." I say, trying to amend for what I did.

"Oh, it's quite alright, love," she says. She has a Cockney accent, reminiscent of the Geico gecko. "I just wasn't expecting a girl's voice."

"Huh?" I question her. She looks at me and laughs.

"Oh, love, you mustn't know!" She looks mischievously around herself, making me think of a child who knows a dirty secret. "Master Kaiba _never_ has comp'ny over! Let alone _female _comp'ny." She eyes me. "You don't seem to be that type of girl though…"

I realize what she implied. "Oh no! I'm not a prostitute!!!" I wave my arms frantically. "I'm not that kind of…" I stop myself when I realize what I'm about to say would be a white lie. I look sheepishly down at my feet. "I'm not a prostitute."

She must have decided to drop the subject and leads me to a seat. "Well, love, I s'pose it doesn't matter now," she says. "Please, please, sit down and enjoy a nice, hot breakfast. I'm sure you need the energy." I look at her skeptically. "I di'n't mean anything by that! Goodness!" She walks over to the stove and I can hear her mutter something about teenagers and their dirty minds.

She serves me a plate of pretty much everything. "What would you like to drink, love?" She goes over to the refrigerator and pulls out a gallon of milk and a carton of orange juice. "I need to stock up on drinks!" She says playfully.

"Orange juice is fine." I say. She pours a glass and hands it to me. She sits down and stares intently at me. I try to eat, but find it impossible. _This woman wants something._

"Um…" I begin. "What's…up?"

"What happened last night?" She asks as simply as a kindergartner.

"Um…" I stare at my food.

"'S quite alright, love. I ain't tellin' a fool."

"I am quite sure you can guess at it, since you already did…" I falter.

"So you and Master Kaiba are lovers?"

"I suppose so." I start to squirm. _Oh man, karma's getting me back for making Seto squirm…_

She slams her fist on the table in victory. "Suppose so?!_ I_ know so!"

I look at her, astonished. "What…?"

"Well, love," she begins, "last night I was walkin' through the mansion, tryin' to finish up last minute laundry. I was about to walk in your room when I heard…moaning, I s'pose you could say." She eyes me curiously. I blush. "Don't go hidin' it, and don't be ashamed! I was the only one who heard." She pats my shoulder. "Trust me, deary, loads of girls like y'self wanted to do what you apparently did…"

"Mrs. Lovett, stop harassing my guest." Seto walks in the kitchen.

"Oh, Master Kaiba, I ain't harassin' a fool!" She says exuberantly. "I was just curious, is all…"

"Mrs. Lovett," Seto warns, "curiosity killed the cat." With that, Mrs. Lovett giggles nervously and tends to her cooking duties. Seto sits next to me.

"Sorry about this morning…"he whispers gently. "I never knew what it was liked to be loved like that…" He starts to blush. "I lost control…" He seems deeply ashamed.

"It's alright, Seto, as long as you don't do it again." I say simply. _I am way too forgiving._ "Worse things can happen…"

"Like abuse by a family member." He tells me as simply as if this were a business proposition. "Loryn, you may not want to admit it," he begins, "or perhaps you are too _dense_ to _see_ it," he smiles mischievously and I glare with a similar expression back at him, "But what I tried to do this morning falls under the category of abuse."

"It was a onetime thing," I tell him unemotionally, almost like I was programmed to say it like a robot. "This morning was just a bunch of very confused thoughts, as was last night." I stare at my orange juice. "It wasn't abuse."

"It could have turned into it…" he mutters under his breath. I decide to not push it further. I don't want to argue over the fact that he almost raped me. _Seto __**is**__ a powerful CEO and all, so I understand that he __**always**__ gets his way, so I don't blame him. Anyway, he does seem to be truly sorry._ I look at him lovingly, knowing that this man belonged to me now. _Pretty much._

Out of nowhere, a freshly made waffle hits Seto smack-dab in the back of his head, sticking into his damp hair. He turns around violently and glares at Mrs. Lovett, who seems to be fuming.

"Master Kaiba!!!" She fumes. "How could you do that to a sweet girl like her?! I thought you were better than that!" She seems ready for a fight, huffing and puffing, rolling up her sleeves.

"Mrs. Lovett," Seto growls. "Get back to your duties. This is none of your concern."

"_What?!_ None of _my_ concern?!" She screeches. "Seto!" He freezes when she uses his proper name. "She's a _girl_! I'm a _woman_! And _a mother_ at that! You can't expect me to take this lightly!" She grabs a rolling pin and starts hitting the palm of her hand with it.

Seto just stares at the floor. I stare at him and Mrs. Lovett and burst out laughing.

Mrs. Lovett gives me an incredulous look, and giggles herself. "I wasn't expecting to get all riled up, but, lovey, I can't stand males who prey on sweet girls." She glares at Seto. Her gaze shifts to me and softens. "I understand what happened last night; I know you allowed it, but this morning should have _never_ happened." She glares at Seto again. "Seto, even you need limits." I join him in staring at the floor.

"Loryn," I hear a barely audible voice call me. "If you only knew what I went through. Love was never an easy thing to obtain for me. I…wanted it so badly…" Seto continues to stare at the floor, his face showing no emotion. "You are probably the only girl in my life that loves me for me, not my wealth, not my social status…" He looks at me, his eyes emitting a feeling similar to being lost. "You love me…for me."

"That's what love's all about you dipshit. Didn't you ever watch soap operas with your mom?" I chuckle a little, but he switches his gaze back to the floor. _Oh man, why's he so sad today? Does he have a man-period too?!_

"Loryn," he murmurs. "My mother is dead."

I just stare at him.

He looks at me. "I know you heard me."

I nod.

"She's dead. So is my father."

I nod again.

"Mother died giving birth to Mokuba."

I wince, wondering how Mokuba felt on his birthday, knowing that was also the anniversary of his mother's death.

"My father died in an accident."

My eyes start to tear up, but I refuse to have them gush forth.

"After our parasite relatives used up our inheritance, Mokuba and I were sent to an orphanage."

At that, I instantly remember the first time I ever visited an orphanage. I happened to have been visiting this town actually. It was some sort of business trip for my dad and I tagged along. _Those were certainly happier times… _I think sadly to myself.

"Are you okay?" Seto asks me, waking me up from my nostalgic stupor. I nod my head. "Yes, I just remembered something…"

"What was it?"

I smile a sad smile. "The first time I visited an orphanage."

His eyes widened slightly. "Where was it?"

"It was here actually. Dad was on a business trip…"

"Don't mention that bastard."

"Hey, this was before he hated me." I try to amend.

He nods his head. "…sorry…" he mutters.

So I began my tale of the orphanage…

_It was a nice town. It seemed kind of scary at first, but most cities are._

_Dad was busy talking to coworkers and higher-ups so I snuck off and decided to explore. I walked all over. I waved hello to an old lady, helped a beetle off its back, and saw…torture._

_I happened to be right outside the gates of an orphanage. I knew so by the sign. "Domino City Orphanage" it told all. It was sort of small, but it seemed okay…_

_I heard a child cry._

_My heart went into overdrive. _

_I peeked through the iron gates and saw three older boys (probably about 14 or 15) push a small child to the ground, and the little dickheads stole his toy!_

_Oh how I hate bullying! It fires me up and I can't cool down!_

_I witnessed another boy, older than the victim, but younger than the perpetrators, probably the same age as me (11) tackle one to the ground. He tried to wrench the toy out of the bigger boy's hand, but the cronies pushed him off and held him down, while the big 'un started to kick the "hero."_

_You have no idea how fucking pissed I was._

_I literally leaped over the iron gates and galloped to the smaller boys' aid. The kicker ended up getting kicked in the head by me, while the other two let go of the hero and stared astonished at me. I took advantage of their idiotic stupor and tackled one to the ground, punched him, while the hero did the same to the other one. Once I made sure that the three little bastards were bleeding, I grabbed the little one's toy, handed it to him and smiled. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked him._

_He cried, cried for joy. I looked at the hero, who smiled. "Thanks," he said. I never noticed it before, but he was a handsome little thing. He had the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. I was lost in those pools of never-ending blue._

"_Your eyes are gorgeous." I stated bluntly. He stared at me like I was insane, and blushed brightly. He glanced away. I looked at the little one and his eyes were pretty too! "Hey, cutie pie, you have some pretty peepers too!" He giggled at this._

_I looked at the hero and I noticed he was staring at me. "Your eyes…" he faltered, "aren't so bad either." I loved how he said either with the long i and not the long e like most people say. It showed he had intelligence._

_I smiled genuinely at his compliment. Both boys held out their hands to me, so we could play together, but the owner of the place must have noticed the ruckus and came storming out._

_Before I knew it, I released the beautiful boys' hands and got the hell out of there._

"I never found out their names though…" I conclude my story to Seto and Mrs. Lovett, who is very engrossed in it.

Seto scrutinizes my face. "What did they look like?" he asks.

I am a little surprised that he seems so interested. "Well," I think back on that little memory. "The elder one had longish brown hair and the younger one had bushy black…" I stop myself and stare directly into Seto's eyes.

_No way. _I try to convince myself._ No freaking way._

"What?" Seto seems peeved by my staring.

"You…and Mokuba… You two… I was… there…" I am flabbergasted. Seto and Mokuba are the orphans I rescued!

"Really now?" Seto sarcastically remarks. "I would have never been able to figure it out."

I look at him, a huge smile enveloping my face. "My orphans," I murmur. "My orphans…"

I jump into Seto's lap and hug him and cry to no end.

"Your life must have been horrible! I'm so sorry!" I could feel his embrace tighten around me. "And to think, I was able to help, if only a little…"

He hugs me tighter, and we continue to sit there like that, long after Mokuba comes down to eat breakfast, which Mrs. Lovett now has to reheat.

***PLOT TWIST!!! They've met before!!! Woot!!! So yeah, plz R&R!!!**


	11. Meeting With A Suit

***Alright Ch. 11 is here!!! You're gonna love the lawyer. He is so weird. An poor Loryn's gonna have a mental meltdown. Please, enjoy!!! :D**

Forever and Beyond: Ch. 11 Meeting with a Suit

After I finished hugging Seto to death, we clambered into the limo and were driven to his lawyer's office.

The lawyer is anything but typical. He has slick blond hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a nice tan. Obviously, he is well paid. Not to mention, he has a very friendly disposition.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba!" He greets us with a smile. "So this pretty, young lady is the one you're interested in?" He grasps my hand and kisses it. I blush at the gesture.

"John, stay out of my personal life." Seto says grimly. "I'm interested in her _case_, which is the only thing we shall talk about today, got it?"

"Of course, sir." He smiles. As he walks me to his office, leading me by his arm, he whispers, "So he is interested in you isn't he? Otherwise he wouldn't have reacted like that."

I grin. "Well…" I laugh nervously.

"John! What did I just tell you?!" Seto is very pissed.

"So sorry Mr. Kaiba!" He laughs. He winks at me.

We discuss my case, the possible places where I could end up if I am able to get out from my parents' guardianship, and what were the consequences if we lost.

John is very engrossed in my tales of abuse. He seems awed at how I was able to put up with it for so long. "Don't worry, honey, I will be able to get you away from that wretched man." He grins. "After all, I was the one who was able to cover up the former CEO's death so well…"

"Let's not talk of that." Seto says coldly. "My step-father is gone. That's over with. He isn't coming back."

John nods. "Well, now that we know what we're doing, I suppose you two can leave and I can handle all the paperwork." He smiles broadly.

As we start to leave, John calls for me. "Miss Chaise, mind if I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Anything you can say to her you can say to me." Seto growls.

"Seto," I giggle, "it's fine. I'll only be a minute."

He glares at John, looks at me, nods, and walks out.

I turn my head to John. "What is it?"

"Well, Miss Chaise," he begins. "I can't help but notice that you and Mister Kaiba are in a relationship…"

I nod.

"Well…" he seems nervous. "In all honesty, there is an easier way to get out of your parents' custody, seeing that it is a picky case."

"How so is it picky?" I inquire.

"Your mother isn't the abuser, and your father only does it when he's angry. You have been provided countless resources, and honestly you have a good life. Your father only has moods."

I narrow my eyes. "John, what are you_ implying_ that I should _do_?"

He gulps. "I really didn't want to say this in front of Mister Kaiba, but…" He glances at the door.

"Loryn, the easiest way to get out of your parents' custody is to sleep with Mr. Kaiba and allow him to impregnate you."

My mouth drops to the floor. "WHAT?!!!!"

"Really, there's a law in this city that states a young couple that is under the age of 18 can be married if the parents consent and if the female is pregnant." He states it matter-of-factly.

I just stare at him, appalled. "I can't do that!"

"Why? Aren't you fertile?"

"Oh my God! Don't say that! I meant," I glare at him, "that I am _not_ taking the easy way out. I _want_ to finish high school. I'm not gonna drop out!!!"

He looks at me sweetly. "Honey, with a man like Seto Kaiba, a high school diploma would be one the few things you would _never_ need."

I just stare at him, and turn on my heel and leave.

"What did he want?" asks Seto once I reach the limo.

"He wanted me to sleep with you and get pregnant."

Seto just stares then chuckles darkly. "Well we already did the first step…"

I blanch. _Oh my God…_ I usually never say that. _We did, but we didn't…did we…?_

"Seto," I say, barely containing myself, "we didn't use protection, did we?"

He stares at me. "Loryn," he starts, "I am one of the busiest men in the world. Last night was the first night I was ever with a girl. Do you think I actually have the time to go out and buy condoms that I'll never use?"

I stare into empty space. "Oh my God…" _I could be pregnant. Oh please, no! No! NO!!!_

"Loryn?!" Seto grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. "Stop that! What's wrong?!"

"Seto…" I cry, tears forming, "I'm gonna be killed by the end of the school year…" I start to sob.

"Wh-why?!"

"I think I'm pregnant, and, and, and…I'm so totally screwed!!!"

Seto stares at me, understanding my grief. "You don't want to quit high school do you?" He states calmly. I shake my head. "No, I don't." I whisper hoarsely.

"Well…" He ponders. "If you are, do you want to…?" He couldn't finish the sentence. I know he is an orphan, and I can tell that he didn't want _that_ to be an option. He wanted a kid, to be a father, the father he never had…

"No, I wouldn't dream of that." I say, wiping my tears away. "I was stupid enough to do the deed, so I got what I deserved." I take a deep breath and calm down.

He looks out the window and I see the spark of realization hit his face. "We're acting like you are already pregnant! We don't even know yet!" I look at him, in utter disbelief, and then laughed. "Wow, you're right…"

"You aren't." He states simply.

I look at him quizzically. "You can't know that."

"No, I'm just saying it so that the pregnancy never happens."

I nod with understanding. "Self-fulfilling prophecy…yes, you're right. I'm not." I giggle.

"So how am I going to break it to my parents?"

He chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"I know." I lean into the seat. It was silent for a few moments.

"Do you need clothes for the court day?" He asks suddenly.

I nod. "All my clothes are kind of ratty."

"Then perhaps later I can take you shopping." He smirks.

"Oh goodness, what are you planning?" I giggle at his antics.

"Oh, you'll see," he utters mysteriously.

I laugh and finally the car stops. "We have arrived, sir."

I look out the tinted windows and stare at my house. I gulp loudly.

Seto opens the door, and reaches out to me with his hand. "Coming?"

I nod, and grasp it.

***Alright, so we know Seto loves her if he's confronting her parents about the case. And the shopping trip...sounds like fun. I wonder what Seto will buy her... I have an idea, but i would like some other out put! If you have a funny idea about what Seto buys Loryn, please mention it in your review! I'll be sure to mention it in the next chapter! Also, Im working on the sequel to this. I dont know what its called or where its going to go, but i have a few pages written, though it really isnt the beginnig per se. Also, Im doing a fic about Loryn in her past life as an egyptian belly dancer. Honestly, i may never finish that, but i promise ill upload it and maybe you all can help me with ideas! Alrighty then, Im out! Plz R&R!!! :D**


	12. To Be Loved

**So Loryn gets a little chatty in this chapter. She tells Mrs. Lovett of what happened inher past. his chap. is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it!!!**

Forever and Beyond Ch. 12 To Be Loved

I hold my backpack straps tightly as I wait for my parents to process the information I have just given them.

"You're…_suing _us?" My mom asks incredulously. I nod.

"What the Hell is your problem Loryn?!" My dad yells. "We were just teasin' ya!"

"Does teasing mean _this_?!" I point to the bruise in my face, slowly fading away. "You imbecile! You don't realize how serious this is! You could have killed me, or worse!" I shudder at the thought. "I could have become mentally handicapped!"

"Aren't you already?" My dad asks, trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't work.

"Shut the _Hell _up!" I threaten vehemently. "You will get what you deserve. Mark my words…" I say in a somewhat murderous tone.

My parents gape at me. My dad's scowl returns. "Get out."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Pack your shit and get the Hell out. Move in with him." He gestures to Seto, but I can tell he didn't mean it seriously.

I shrug and say, "Sure thing." They honestly think moving out is going to be hard. _It's every teenager's dream, you morons. You're only doing me a favor._

My dad smirks thinking he has me cornered. "Who you gonna live with?" Oh wow, that's a tough one.

I point to Seto as I ascend the stairs. "Who else?"

I heard my mom gasp and my dad choke a little. _Well, duh, he's the one helping me sue your asses. Who else would I stay with?_

I grab my suitcase, pack up all my clothes, and using various backpacks to stuff all my other belongings in.

I come back downstairs looking like a pack mule. "Need help?" was Seto's sardonic remark.

"I'm fine," I say flatly, and I rush out the door.

Once I pack all my belongings in the limo, I turn around and run directly into Seto. "Do you ever pay attention?" he snaps.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you there." I mutter.

"Well if you are done, let's get you home." He says.

I nod.

After placing all my belongings in my new room, I trot down the stairs to see Mrs. Lovett making dinner.

"'Ello there love." She smiles sweetly. "What can I do fer ya?"

I smile. "Oh, I'm quite fine, thanks." I sit down, watching Mrs. Lovett make stew.

"Stew?" I ask.

"Why yes. I love the stuff and I want Mr. Kaiba to experience some dinner the country girl style!" She laughs.

"My mom used to make a wonderful stew." I say more to myself than to her.

"You'se a country girl then, right?" She asks.

"Yeah," I chuckle. "I hated it though. That town was filled with a bunch of idiots. Redneck, hillbilly, incest idiots."

Mrs. Lovett laughs. "I would have never known you to be a country girl. You speak intelligently, not with much accent a'tall. You seem to be more like a city girl if anything." She looks me over. "Then again, you're not that shy…small town demeanor."

I nod. "I was always friendly. I always thought I'd belong in the city, and frankly I think I'm right. Yeah it's noisy and all, but it's so different! There are different people every day! I can walk around the same place and notice something different every time! I just love it!" I breathe.

Mrs. Lovett chuckles. "Yeah, you'se a city girl, no doubt about it."

I sigh. Mrs. Lovett looks at me. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I look at her surprised.

"You seem down."

I shake my head. "It's nothing."

Mrs. Lovett looks at me disapprovingly. "Don't tell me that lie. I knows! I knows!"

I sigh again. "I'm in love with Seto."

"Well, I kinda knew that…"

"Yes, but," I try to make it understandable but the words that come out sound wrong, "he is the first man I have ever liked who accepted my liking and allowed me into his heart, if only partially."

Mrs. Lovett nods. "Other boys di'n't like ya?"

"Exactly. All the guys were idiots back home. They thought I was too…radical." That was the only word I knew that could describe it. I honestly didn't know why guys hated me.

"I think you'se a lovely girl!" Mrs. Lovett sounds appalled. "What kinds of girls were the guys into?"

"Just the pretty ones…and the skanky ones," I laugh. "I know how a guy's mind works, and they knew that I knew. I was too…thoughtful. Too deep. They liked the shallow idiots." I think of my two best friends, who weren't idiots, but different when it came to the boys liking them. "The guys liked girls that were easy to pick on. There was the rare exception, but that girl was either very pretty or very stupid." I look at Mrs. Lovett and chuckle. "_I_ was usually the teaser, and I wasn't up to the guys' standards of prettiness I guess…"

"Well, they are a bunch of fools!" Mrs. Lovett was outraged. "You are an amazing girl! You put up with so much and still manage to smile! You're strong and can't be broken so easily!" She's huffing from her little rant.

"I don't know about that…" _I was broken that one time…_

"I meant you can't be tamed," amends Mrs. Lovett. "I'm sure you've felt depressed from all the boys not liking you."

"You have no idea," I whisper softly.

"Love," she realizes she went on a touchy subject, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine," I lied. "That's over and done with, and it evaporated in the past. I'm fine now." Who did I just sound like?

"I'm sure I heard Mr. Kaiba say that before," smiles Mrs. Lovett. "You two are very much alike."

I simper, thinking of ways we were different.

It is quiet for awhile. "Love," Mrs. Lovett murmurs to break the silence, "what happened?"

"I almost killed myself…" I say simply, unemotionally. _He's really rubbing off on me._

"What?! NO!" Mrs. Lovett is flabbergasted.

I nod. "It's true…"

"Oh dearie!" she cries, and embraces me in a warm hug. "Tell me all about it."

I nod against her chest, and relive that horrible evening, nearly three years ago…

_There was a boy. His name was Turner. He randomly got hot over the summer break and all the girls started fawning over him, including myself._

_However, apparently I wasn't his type._

_I kept coming back, and he kept refusing._

_Finally, one day, I got truly upset. My algebra grade was faltering because I never paid any attention due to Turner. Because of that, I would be kicked out of the play I was in, because my school had this policy that if you were failing, you couldn't be involved in extracurricular activities._

_I went nuts and tried to hang myself using my window blinds cord. My best friends, Kit and Vic, who felt something was wrong, found me before I was able to kick loose the chair._

_Ironically, despite that my friends saved me from my imminent death and my mom was freaking out, she never tried to get me help. I guess she felt it wasn't necessary._

_I was broken. I never smiled, I couldn't laugh. If I did, it was only half-heartedly. I was dead on the inside. The term 'alive or just breathing?' applied to me._

_It was only until this past year that I was able to really feel the sunshine, really able to stop and sniff the roses, really able to enjoy a walk in the park. I was healing._

_Then I met Seto and everything was good again. He accepted me, he loved me. Hell, he even slept with me, when no other guy would give me the time of day._

_That's my secret… I just wanted to be loved, but no one knew how to do it._

By the end of my story, I left tear stains on Mrs. Lovett's apron. I wiped my eyes, and calmed down.

"You poor thing," she cooed, rocking me. "You only wanted love…"

"People say that I have it lucky, that my parents get me everything in the world, but at what cost? I wasn't happy there…" I whisper. "I'm happy here, with Seto…"

"And me, I hope!" Mrs. Lovett mocks offense. I laugh a little. "Yes, even you, Mrs. Lovett."

She lets me go, and checks on the stew. "It'll be done soon, love," she says. I nod. I look behind me, because I feel a presence, but there is nothing there…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hide against the wall, my heart's pace quickening. _I had no idea she was that bad off…_

Loryn, the giddiest, wackiest girl in the world had tried to commit suicide at age 14.

I let loose a shaky sigh. _How could she…? She had to have had someone to keep her safe._ But she said she wanted to be loved. _Perhaps she does, but she meant she wanted a lover, a boyfriend, someone intimately close…_

It is amazing to realize how little you know of a person until you find out the truth. I had no idea Loryn felt that way. _I…saved her…didn't I?_

What really matters now is that I keep her safe. Keep her happy. Keep her loved. It's the least I can do, for she has filled my heart with warmth I never knew of.

I take a deep breath, and stroll into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around the girl whose life I changed.

**So Seto obviously loves this girl. And she obviously loves him. However, I think they need a conflict, don't you? Something to get in the way... Mwahahaha...I love dramatic scenes!!!! **

**Also, I'm working on the sequel to this (and Im not even done with this!) and it has helped me figure out where this is going. I will try to type it up on my computer, and I'll upload a preview of it for my fans' viewing. (I have like 3 fans...) I like the sequel. It's goooodddd.... ;P **

**PLZ R&R!!!!!**


	13. A Girl's Best Wish

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OCs.**

**Here's the shopping trip. It's a fun one...**

Forever and Beyond Ch.13 A Girl's Best Wish

I stood my ground defiantly. "Hell. No." I growl.

"Oh, come now, Loryn," croons Seto. "You know you want to."

"Look, it was a close time before. I'm not doing anything to risk it again!"

"Didn't you go to the doctor?" Seto asks, hoping to corner me with his question that would win the argument.

"Yes, but," I glare at him, "I told the doctor that in the past I had_ tendencies_," I hinted at that word with much vexation, "and she decided not to prescribe the pills."

It's been a few days since Seto and I first had sex and within that time frame, he made me go to the doctor. She told me that I wasn't pregnant, but it was a close call. She asked if I wanted to be prescribed on birth control pills and I had to think with all my heart on my decision.

"Why? Are you telling me that I wasn't the first?! I beg to differ…" he smirks.

"Arrrgh…" I growl. _He doesn't get it._ "For life's sake Seto, birth control fucked with my mind in the past and I don't want it to happen again!" I nearly scream. A voluptuous lady sauntered past us and gave me a questioning look. "Honey," she began, checking me and Seto out, "You_ want_ birth control." She smirks at Seto, and then stares at me. "Then again, he isn't a bad choice when it comes to _support_." She laughed at her own comment, and walked away.

"Shit, it wasn't her business!" I shriek, mad that someone has eavesdropped.

"Well, you are the idiot who screamed it to the world." Seto seems very annoyed. I realize my mistake.

"Sorry…" I mumble.

"Whatever," Seto comments unemotionally. _Stop doing that!_ I think angrily.

"Now, just walk in the store and I will officially forgive you." He smirks, knowing he has me cornered this time.

"That is completely unfair." I scowl. "I'm not going into Victoria's Secret."

"Why? You would look so beautiful in their lingerie…" He smirks seductively.

"_Seriously?_ One, you are a pervert. Two, I thought you loved me for me, not my looks. And three, have you_ seen_ my hips?!" I growl irritably. "They're the size of a small continent!"

"You know," he continues with his seductiveness, seeming to dream of a nostalgic, erotic fantasy, "I've seen all of you. And I love all of you."

_And you love fucking me senseless too. _"If that were so, you wouldn't make me wear skimpy lace and silk just for your own pleasure." I smirk this time. He doesn't hold a candle to _my_ mind games.

"Look, here's a compromise," he finally sighs, exasperated with my stubbornness. "I'll buy it, you can pick whatever you want out, but you don't have to wear it. Just…humor me?" _Holy Hell, Seto Kaiba is begging._ _**Begging**__! Making a damn_ _**compromise**__! I broke the unscrupulous CEO! _In my mind, I'm doing a happy dance.

"Ok, I'll humor you." I spit. "But if I get one strange look from a clerk, then I'm out of here!"

"Fine by me," he smirks his devilish smile. He reaches into his coat pocket, takes out his wallet and hands me a few bills. I read that they have 100's on them.

"_I'm_ not walking in," he smirks again.

"You bastard!" I mange to say before he pushes me into the store. He pushes me so roughly that I run straight into the thong display. _Oh what I do for this man…_

I discard the skimpy underwear from my head and walk sheepishly around. Of all their clients, I was probably the most modestly dressed. I managed to change out of my school uniform and I wore my thin black hoody, grey skinny jeans, and converse sneakers. My hair was just straightened, no hair products, no sassy spikes. Just flat straightness.

"May I help you?" asks a pretty black-haired woman. She had brilliant blue eyes, pink lips shimmering in gloss, and a model-worthy figure.

"Um…" I stutter, blushing feverishly. "I need something for…"

"Your boyfriend?" she finishes for me, omnisciently. I gape at her. "I saw you arguing out there with him. Nice catch," she acknowledges.

I bow my head down. "Yeah…" I say pathetically. "This isn't really my kind of thing."

"Don't worry, honey, I'll be happy to assist you." She smiles sweetly. "Just this way." She leads me to a very skimpy display of underwear. I blanch. "Um… I can't wear that…"

"Honey, you have a figure! Now flaunt it!" She reprimands. _Oh dear fudge, save me… Seto, if you think I'm gonna wear any of this, you are sorely mistaken._

An hour later, I emerge from the store with a pink plastic bag, keeping the contents unknown to passersby. "Seto, I fucking _hate_ you." I say as simply yet coldly as I can muster.

"And _I_ love fucking _you_," he smirks, knowing the switching of the adjective could have turned the sentence more innocent.

"Heh, you better, because last night was the last." I threaten.

"You say that now…" he says almost dreamily.

I look at him with puppy dog eyes. "Can I go to a store I want to go to?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course," he says simply. "Go on ahead. You have money."

"Yesssss!!!!!" I announce and I run through the mall to Hot Topic and Waldenbooks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She is the easiest girl to make happy. All she needs is a little physical contact and a trip to the mall and she's beaming. You give her good food and she falls asleep content. Take her away from her parents and her true personality shows. Listen to her and she trusts you and loves you. In all reality, if you give a girl all of these things, she becomes the happiest person on the planet. If only other men knew this, then there wouldn't be a need for divorce. In fact, there probably wouldn't be a lot of conflict in the world. And I am the one to discover it. The key to our survival is understanding.

She walks out of Waldenbooks with the biggest smile on her face. "How many?" I ask.

"Only about…20? Perhaps 25?" She smiles childishly. "I never get the chance for a book shopping spree."

"Then thank your lucky stars that you met me," I smile at her. "What about Hot Topic?"

"Just a couple of shirts, pants, makeup, bracelets, necklaces, some shoes…" She lists off the top of her head. She looks at me, I giving her a skeptical stare. "Don't worry!!! I made sure the majority was on sale!"

I smirk. "I was only kidding. Money is only nothing to me." I cross my arms. "No lingerie from Hot Topic?"

"Just a couple of bras…" She mutters, embarrassed.

I grin. "Well, how about we go home and you try those on for me…?"

She gasps. Her eyes grow wide but soon they are giving me a look of scorn. Her teeth grind together, and she bares her fangs. "For one moment can you not think of sex?"

"I am a male."

"How many times will you use that excuse?"

"Until you stop making me resort to it." I smile knowingly.

She sighs vocally. "Whatever…"

We walk side by side to the parking lot and once we are safely in the limo, away from gawkers' glances, she turns to me. "How about I try them on now?" she utters seductively.

I raise the black divider screen so my driver doesn't wreck the limo from seeing Loryn. Once it's fully up, she takes off her shirt, wraps it around my neck and uses it to pull me to her. We kiss deeply for a good long time, she keeping our bodies close while I cop a feel on her. Finally, I start to dominate the situation, and as I'm lying on top of her, unzipping my fly and pulling down her pants, I feel the car start to slow down.

"Get dressed," I command, zipping my fly back up, which was difficult because my pants were tighter than they were when I unzipped them. She put on her shirt right when the driver opened the door. I heard Loryn breathe a sigh of relief that she was fast enough to put her clothing on.

As we walked in, I heard her mumble to herself, "I hope I can live like this until graduation…" I'm not entirely sure what she's mumbling about, but I have an inkling of knowledge to the situation.

"Of course, you imbecile," I remark. She jumps. "Don't expect to get any sleep tonight."

"I'm perfectly capable of locking my door." She warns.

"With me inside?" I counter.

She gags at the double meaning. "No," she growls. "With you outside."

"That will never happen." I argue calmly. "I have you right where I want you, _always_."

"Keep dreaming." She drawls. "No one will tie me down."

"Perhaps," I concur, but then shoot back, "but they'll only pin you down with their bodies."

She stops at that remark. I see her fighting with herself on how to best argue with that. She finally sighs and says, "You are my first, you are my love, you are my only."

I snort to that. "I better be, considering how many times you were rejected."

She gasps and looks hurt. "You heard that?"

I nod.

She sighs. "You're right. I will know no other love like this." She closes her eyes. Then I see a smile break on her face. "I lied to you."

I quirk an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

She smiled broadly. "I did get the prescription."

I nearly lost my cool. "_What_?!"

"I just like to toy with your mind!" She giggled. "Told you that I can't be stopped!"

I smirk in response. "You only said you can't be tied down," I step closer, "but I _know_ I can stop you."

I pull her towards me, she drops the bags, and I kiss her as deeply as I could so that she is sufficiently gagged. I am practically deep-throating her with my tongue.

Her response is to do the same. So we are in my walkway, making out strongly and showing no sign of stopping. My pants get tight again, and I try to break the kiss, but she pulls my head closer still. Honestly, I lost track of the time. Was it 20 minutes now? _I hope Mokuba is safe inside his room, entertaining himself with video games…_

Finally, I force her to break for air. I grin slyly to her and murmur, "To the bedroom?"

She stares into space for a moment, contemplating the choice. "I think we should wait…"

"Why? You have the pills."

"I still need a good week to be sure they work." She argued.

I sigh, exasperated that I can't get my way with her. "How do you expect me to get rid of this?" I pull her hand downwards so she can feel the hard stick in my pants.

She glares up at me. "Take a cold shower."

I snort at her. "Really?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure this works because…?"

"Cold water is a shock to the system. It can wake _any_ one up from _any_ stupor."

"I knew that. I was just testing you."

"Sure you were."

I mockingly glare at her and retort, "You should watch what you say to me. Your constant defiance is quite a turn on for me and I _am_ a man who can lose control _quite_ easily."

She turns away and takes up her bags. "Make sure the water is freezing. I wouldn't want you to die of heat stroke." With that little smartass comment, she trots up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can't believe I fell for him again._

Normally, I am so defiant. No one can break my resolve. I am so headstrong, my head being made of cement blocks, and that if a person can get me to do anything is a miracle in itself.

And yet, here I am, next to my boyfriend of sorts, panting lightly, in a bed that was way too comfortable.

"And you were saying earlier?" he asks in his sarcastic way. "I told you it wouldn't work."

"Who would have thought a cold shower would have turned you on? Was the water warmer than your heart?" I spit at him.

"No," he says manipulatively. "I was so cold, I sank warmth. And I found warmth in your body."

Yeah, I know. Don't come yelling at me. I just had a screwing session with Seto Kaiba, because he can't get enough of me apparently. Shouldn't I be happy about this?

I suppose most women would be killing me for those blasphemy thoughts, but seriously. There wasn't any love, was there? Do we actually love each other; we're just too stupidly stubborn to admit it?

Ok, I do love him. I just like giving him a hard time. Apparently, he does too.

"Alright Seto, before you get turned on again, can I please get dressed? I have tons of homework." I plead.

"You're lying. You did that homework earlier, while I was in my shower." To prove his point, he gestures to the strewn papers on the floor. "You just haven't finished it yet."

"Yeah, because you had to interrupt me, you pervert. Stop being such a guy."

He smirks. "I'm only a guy with you."

I just stare at him, because I can't comment on that. He's kind of right after all.

"Whatever," I finally say, and get out of the bed, stark naked. I grab my clothes that were practically ripped off me and shove them in the clothes hamper. I find my new underwear, slip into those and put on a comfy thermal long sleeve shirt and fleece pants.

I gather my homework papers and sigh. Seto is supposed to be my new guardian soon, if all goes well in court, but frankly, in a sick way, he is sexually abusing me. That's no better than the physical abuse I get from my former home.

I stick the papers in my bag and turn to him. He's already dressed.

"Ok, what are you? A ninja? No one can get dressed that fast."

"Hmph," is all he says.

With that pompous remark, he walks out of the room.

I sit on the bed and contemplate my choice of a lover.

_He's…amazing, I have to admit. He took me in without hesitation, so this is the least I can do right? We love each other. I'm responsible…kinda. Not really, but what does it matter? I love him. He saved me. I opened his heart. It's gonna keep happening! If my parents knew though…oh wow. I'd be dead on a stick. But we do seriously need to stop. If he truly loves me, he'll accept what we have is special and sex can ruin it._ I think of the time we had in bed that was just a few minutes ago. _Too bad he's like a dragon in bed…_ I chuckle. Oh the irony of his fetish for dragons. Too bad for my fetish for puppets. I'm acting just like one, bowing down to my master's will.

I pull out my sketchbook from one of my bags. I look through it and find the picture I drew of the puppet girl. She is leaning against a prison cell-like wall, chains controlling her instead of strings. She has a dead look in her eyes. She also appears to be a young girl. I remember I drew this when I was feeling a depression in my life, about 15 years of age. I felt so controlled by everything, like a puppet. I had no will. Ever since my suicidal action, I gained a new resolve for life. That's why I'm a rebel, because I decided that my depression that started in 8th grade wasn't going to keep controlling me throughout the rest of my schooling career.

I look at the picture, remembering how Vic just adored it. We ended up doing a collaborative project together featuring my puppet girl and a character of her own creation. Something in my depression helped me form a strong bond with an amazing person. It's always like that, isn't it?

I smile to myself and place the book back in my bag. _A girl's best wish is when a horrid event in her life forces her to make an eternal bond, romantic or not, with a caring person. That person has the power to change her life and make her realize that life is worth living._

I breathe in and exhale loudly. Life is so good at the moment.

**Wow, he totally has her. If I could profit from this story, i could so afford to buy that many manga books!!! This chapter was one of the hardest to write, because I had a bad case of writer's block, but I manged it. PLZ R&R!!!**


	14. Day Of Reckoning

**Disclaimer: Seto is not a character of my creation. Neither are any of the yugioh characters. Takahashi-san owns all. But the plot and OCs are mine!!!**

**The long awaited court scene. Yeah, I find lawsuits to be kinda boring so i didnt go as detailed as I should have. It's long enough though.**

Forever and Beyond: Ch. 14 Day of Reckoning

The court day finally comes.

I put on a silky top, topping it with a black vest and black, slack-like long-shorts. I wear black heels and apply my makeup to make me look professional, not like a sexy, slutty secretary.

I walk to the entryway, Seto waiting for me. He was wearing a navy blue suit that brought out his beautiful eyes. Mokuba is staying here while Seto and I do battle in court.

Once we arrive to the courthouse, I realize the decision to be made will change my life. I can either keep living with my parents under watchful eyes, or live with Seto till graduation. I am hoping for the latter.

I sit in my seat, occasionally being called up for questioning. Questions were like "when did the abuse start?" and "do you think your parents love you?" I answered to the best of my abilities.

They call my parents up for questioning, and my mom exaggerates and my dad just plain lies. They called up my sister and she, being an innocent child who is fearful of threats from her parents, lies too. To me, it's obvious. Hopefully, it is that way with the lawyer.

They call up Seto and he tells his side of the story, what he's witnessed, the hospital visits, and what I have confessed to him.

Finally, the questioning is over, and the jury goes into the little room to discuss the heavy decision.

I remain seated, feeling my parents' gloating stares on me. I can hear Meadow whining for something to eat and my parents telling her to shush. I stare into space, my right leg twitching from nervousness.

After waiting for an eternity for the jury to make its decision, they all walk out looking solemn. My stomach is flipping, my heart is pounding, and my head is spinning. Seto is calm and collected like always, but I can tell he's nervous because he is clenching his sleeves while he's crossing his arms, and shaking his left leg.

"The jury has come to the conclusion," the judge reads from the paper, "that Miss Loryn Chaise shall be under housing custody by Mr. Seto Kaiba until her graduation date. Her parents still have visitation rights." He slams his gavel. "Case dismissed."

I hear my mom's cry of protest, and I feel a boastful smile creep onto my lips.

I turn to walk towards my parents. I smile simply, even nicely (gasp!), and say with much glee, "See ya suckers!"

I turn to Seto, we link arms happily, and strut out to his parked limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk into his house and from my face, Mrs. Lovett and Mokuba automatically know of the conclusion. Mokuba glomps me, and Mrs. Lovett gives me a mama bear hug once I get up from the floor.

Mrs. Lovett makes a victory dinner: lasagna. I eat it with much gusto, being that I adore Italian dishes, even though it makes me think of my mom.

After the delicious meal, I thank Mrs. Lovett and help her with the dishes. She protests at first, but I insist.

"So, dearie, how are ya feelin'?" She asks like a grandmother would.

"I think I'm the happiest girl in the world right now." I smile broadly.

"Well, you better be! Not many 16 year old girls get to live with their boyfriends!" She mock scowls at me.

I giggle. "If you lived where I used to, you'd be eating your words." I say jokingly. "Everyone was such a skank!"

She smiles. "Miss, please watch the language."

After finishing the dishes, I head upstairs. In my room, I find Seto awaiting me.

"I think we should celebrate," he declares, holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. I stare at him disbelievingly. _My boyfriend is something else._

"If you think you can get me drunk, you have another thing coming." I warn with good humor. "I don't drink."

"Why?" he asks as if it wasn't obvious.

"We're kinda young, Seto." I narrow my eyes. "Duh?" I thrust my head forward a little as if to emphasize the obvious.

He pops open the bottle. "So what's your point?" He starts pouring.

"It's illegal."

"I don't care. It's illegal for a 16 year old to have a full time job, but look at me." He smirks.

"I'm not comfortable with this."

"Why? It's only champagne. Have just one glass."

"Alcoholism runs in my family." I admit to him. "My dad was an alcoholic."

"Well that explains a lot." He finishes pouring in the second glass.

"_Was_. He _was_ _before_ I was _born_. _Before_ my parents even _married_ each other. My _mom_ made him quit."

He looks at me like a cat that's bored. "It still explains a lot."

I sigh, giving up. "Anyway," I hold my head in my left hand, my right hand on my hip. "I just don't even want to try it."

He sighs, disappointed. "Just one sip. If you ask for more, I'll nip it in the bud." He hands me the glass and pats the side that's open next to him. "Don't you trust me?"

_Where have I heard that line before? Surely, I've read it in a book._ "Yes, I do."

"Then, to us, to our success, and to our future." We toast our drinks, link arms and I chug it all down. I shudder.

"Hell, this stuff's strong." I nearly gag.

"No more?"

"Exactly. Yuck. I will never drink alcohol again. _Yuck_." I say for further emphasis.

"Fine by me." He places our glasses on the end table, along with the bottle of bubbly, and wraps his arms around me, sliding them across my body. "Now that you're 'drunk', I can do to you whatever I want."

I shrug out of his hold. "I'm _not_ drunk."

He glares at me like a cat who is frustrated with the evasive mouse. "Play along."

"Don't you have a company to run?" I mock his excuse when we first met.

"I'm just trying to celebrate."

"We did that a few days ago. And a few days ago before that!" I explain to him. "I get it. I'm yours. Now stop trying to possess my body. I feel sick." I clutch my stomach and my head. _I knew this was a bad idea._

"Are you ok?" He asks, rubbing my shoulder. I shake my head to get rid of the dizziness, and look at him.

"If you dare make me drink that disgusting beverage again, I will kill you." I threaten through bared teeth.

"You'll be fine." He pats my shoulder and gets up. Collecting the glasses and the bottle and heading towards the door, he says, "Congratulations on your first time being drunk." I make a noise of protest as he walks out the door.

I lie on the bed, and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall into a dreamless, sickly sleep.

**And that's why teenagers shouldn't drink! Some of this is actually based on a true story of my life. My dad was an alcoholic and it was my mom who made him quit, otherwise she wouldn't have married him. See what love can do? I'm not an abuse case though. I have an awesome life. My dad's just annoying. PLZ R&R!!!**


	15. When the Cat's Away, the Mice will Play

**Hiya peeps! Hey if MarySue stories scare you Im sorry! I didnt want this to be a mary sue but it just kinda happened... Also, her surname Chaise is promnounced "Shezz." It's French for chair. Seriously it is! Thanks to killthesnakesx for the review! Please enjoy the rest!!!**

Forever and Beyond: Ch. 15 When the Cat's away, the Mice will Play

I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. _School already?_ I get up, knowing that Seto will only come in here and drag me out of bed. He's the type that's very prompt. I stumble into the bathroom and do my morning routine.

After putting on the school uniform, I practically fall downstairs and crash into a chair. I bang my head loudly on the table, as I nearly fell asleep. I feel a soft, warm hand trying to coax me out of my slumber.

"Loryn?" rings Mokuba's sweet angel's voice. "Are you alright?"

I lift my head groggily to look at him. He is in his school uniform, a dark blue blazer and matching slacks. Since Mokuba isn't as clean cut as Seto, the blazer's first few buttons were undone, revealing a starch white dress shirt underneath, its first two buttons also undone. His scraggly hair flowed along his small back. His eyes sparkled with concern.

"I'm fine, Moky," I hoarsely say. "I'm just tired…" At this point, I'm yawning.

"Need some breakfast?" asks Mrs. Lovett. She carries a heaping pile of pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage my way. "I'm sure it'll wake you up."

"I dunno…" My speech is slightly slurred from my sleepy state. "I'm kinda sick from last night…"

Mrs. Lovett nearly drops the plate of food and practically shrieks, "What on earth did he do to you?!"

Mokuba's long hair is pretty much standing on end and I am completely awake now. I grip the end of the table in order to steady my galloping heart. Mokuba looks like he almost peed his pants.

"Nothing of _that _sort," I hint to Mrs. Lovett. _I don't think Seto wants Moky to know about our relationship just yet. _I don't think it is obvious yet, but I believe Moky should be given some time before he learns of our romance.

"Loryn? What's she talking about?" Mokuba is now eating some of the sausage, nibbling on it to ease his scare. "I'm not sure if I understand…"

I wave it aside. "Mrs. Lovett is convinced Seto and I are bound to kill each other. I'm guessing she thinks he poisoned me." At the mention of poison, I remember something my dad used to say of pregnant women. _"She got the Peter poison!"_ I'm not quite sure what the hell it's supposed to mean, but I do know it involves a woman being pregnant. I inwardly grimace at the thought.

Mrs. Lovett gives me a look of disbelief that I lied to this sweet boy so easily. I give her a look that says, "Please play along." She sighs and says, "I s'pose I went a little overboard." She eyes me. "Honey, be _careful_." She turns around. I decide once Moky leaves, I'll tell Mrs. Lovett the truth.

Mokuba nods and goes to play a video game in the living room before he leaves for school. I saunter to Mrs. Lovett and whisper, "Seto and I did nothing of _that_ sort last night." I pat her shoulder. "We had a glass of champagne and I have a strong aversion to it apparently. _That's_ what made me sick." She turns around and breathes in relief.

"I'm tellin' ya, if he tries to do _that _again, if you get my drift, he's gonna be taken to the vet and neutered!" She is livid. She's got the spatula in a death grip.

"Don't worry; it won't happen again." I say to ease her anger.

"If you think you can stop me, you have another thing coming," says the almighty lover of my dreams, Seto Kaiba. He looks at Mrs. Lovett. "Please, stay out of my business."

"Seto," she warns, "I don't want her gettin' knocked up before she graduates! I've been there!" I swear I can see a vein starting to swell.

"She's on birth control." Seto growls. "She's fine."

"What if she happens to forget a pill?"

"I'm on the kind that I only need to take once a week." I say, trying to ease her growing anger again.

She just huffs and gets back to cooking. I go back to my seat, picking at my food.

Seto sits down adjacent to me. "Seto," I begin, "Mokuba doesn't know about us, does he?" I remember the close call that happened just moments ago. _I hope Moky doesn't know I'm lying to him._

"No, he doesn't." Seto answers. "Why? Did he say something?"

"No, but when I told him I was sick because of last night," I glare at him, hoping he'd know what I am mentioning, "Mrs. Lovett assumed what happened was along the lines of _that_ _one morning._ Moky was confused and when he asked about it, I told him that she was convinced you and I are going to kill each other and that she thinks you poisoned me." I giggle at this. Then, I turn serious. "Do you not want him to know?"

Seto thinks hard about this. He sips his coffee Mrs. Lovett just brought him and contemplates. "I'm not entirely sure how he'll take it." He finally answers.

"Well," I begin, uncomfortable with the subject I'm about to mention. "Does he know about the birds and the bees?"

Seto chuckles at this. "I had to tell him a couple of years ago when I was about 14. He was nine." He chuckles again at an apparently nice memory. I quirk an eyebrow and ask, "What happened?"

Seto lapsed back in time, something rare for him.

_We were walking in the mall, something we rarely ever got to do because Gozaburo was so strict on my study habits._

"Who the hell is Gozaburo?" I ask, confused.

"My adopted father." He responds.

"Oh." I say, regretting my choice of words. "Continue, please."

_Anyway, we were in the mall. We happened to pass by Spencer's Gift Shop, where they were advertising their sale on all Playboy products. Mokuba eyed the naked women, tugging at my hand and asking me why they were so naked. I looked at them and blushed a little._

_I tugged Mokuba away from the store, hoping he would drop it. He didn't._

"_Big Brother! Why would people sell things like that?"_

"_Moky," I told him, "some people like to look at naked pictures."_

"_Why? Isn't that bad?"_

"_Not really…" I was introspecting on what was bad and what wasn't. Technically, it wasn't bad, but to me, morally it was. I believed in respect, and to me, posing naked in sexual positions just for some money was one of the worst things you could do to your pride. "I think it's bad Moky, but to the people who buy those pictures, it's okay."_

"_Why would you buy pictures like that?" Mokuba was relentless. Innocent, but relentless._

"_It makes people, men really…it makes them…happy?" I wasn't sure how to phrase the word "horny" in an innocent way, so happy was my best choice._

"_It doesn't make me happy, Seto," replies Mokuba in such a sweet way._

"_That's good," was all I could say._

"_But why do men get happy from it?" In my head, I wanted to shove a sock down Mokuba's throat._

"_Because some guys, Mokuba, think with their penises." I wanted to take back my word choice, but it was too late. Mokuba's curiosity piqued._

"_How do you do that, Seto? There's not a brain in the…"_

"_Mokuba," I respond, "I guess it's time you knew about the birds and the bees."_

"_But I already know what those are!" I chuckled at how I used them in context and how he used them in context._

"_Moky," I begin, sitting him down on a bench, "the birds and the bees refers to a life process."_

"_What kind of life process?" His eyes grew huge realizing he was going to learn something from his big brother._

"_It's sex." I blush a little, uncomfortable with this topic._

"_Six?"_

"_No, Moky. SEX."_

"_What's…sex?" he giggled at the word._

"_It's something men and women who are beyond our age and smart and under marriage contracts do." I wanted to teach him the value of it, so he wouldn't think it was ok if he just went out now and got laid. At the time, I believed only married individuals could do it. Otherwise, it was illegal._

"_How do they do it?" Mokuba's thirst, no, hunger for knowledge was admirable._

"_Well," I say, sitting next to him and whispering in his ear. "when two people, usually a man and a woman, love each other VERY much, they decide they need to be closer than normal people…"_

_Mokuba nodded._

_So I explained from all my knowledge what sex was and everything else that had to do with it. I also explained how it related to the pictures of the women in the store. Mokuba officially knew what sex, masturbation, and orgasms were._

_I felt ashamed that I completely adulterated my brother's mind like that, but he was curious._

_However, it never seemed to adulterate his purity. He was still the most innocent thing ever. I assumed it was because he hadn't hit puberty yet so he hadn't felt the need to talk of sex every ten seconds like most preadolescents do._

"Needless to say, that was the most interesting conversation I've ever had," Seto finishes. "Except that conversation with you in the library."

I giggle at the memory. "The kissing thing?"

He smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I had fun initiating the conversation." I laugh more.

H e nods again and changes the subject. "I won't be at school today."

I nod. "Don't say it. I already know. Official KaibaCorp business." I mocked his favorite excuse. I narrow my eyes at him, scrutinizing him. "You haven't used that lately."

He looks at me curiously. "I don't have to anymore. I've been working faster for some reason, getting things done quickly and efficiently so I don't have to drive people away." He contemplates on that. "It's probably because of you."

I look at him disbelievingly. "What could I have done to make you…?" My jaw drops. "Oh, wow."

He smirks. "I've been feeling rested recently and when one is at full, optimal health, one does their best work." He smirks again, gets up, pats my shoulder and heads out the door.

"I'm glad one of us is benefitting from this." I grumble to myself. I gather my bags and Mokuba and I head out the door. A driver is waiting for us.

"Wait, I can't walk to school?" I ask the driver.

"Miss Chaise, Master Kaiba has requested that you being a resident of this house now you get the full benefits of being a Kaiba. That includes a limo driving you to school." The driver bows and opens the door. Mokuba clambers in.

"What will the students and teachers at school say when they see ME coming out of this vehicle?" I ask as I too clamber in.

"Master Kaiba has told me to tell you to not worry about them." Oh, he is good.

Mokuba is dropped off first. "Have a good day, Moky!" I say with sunshine erupting from my smile. "You too!" he beams back.

When we get to my school, I open the door and zip out. The driver is stunned at my fast reaction. "Thank you for driving me!" I bow down quickly and dash to my locker. Luckily, I am one of the first people there, so I didn't have to worry about students pestering me about the limo. I gather my things and head to my first class.

I sit there, reading a book I am supposed to have finished today for second period, but with Seto's constant antics… I can't get much work done.

I watch as Ryou walks in. I don't know why he bothered me before. He really is a nice boy and he's one of the top of the class, second I think. I decide maybe I should start talking to him, because he is also in my second period class and I need to know everything for that stupid book.

"Good morning, Bakura-chan," realizing the suffix I just used is meant for people I'm familiar with. He smiles at me anyway.

"Good morning, Chaise-san." San? I'm a san? How?

"Is it okay if I can call you Ryou?" I ask, because saying his last name is too formal for my taste.

He nods. "Most people don't, I guess because they want to be polite, but sometimes it bugs me. It's like I'm in the same league as Kaiba-san." He chuckles. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, actually! Did you read that book for lit class?" I smile sheepishly.

"Yes, I did, but I must say I hated every minute of it!" He laughs. "It was wretched. How can that be a classical novel? It can't even hold my attention!"

I breathe in relief that I'm not the only one who hates that book. "I didn't even finish it, I hated it so much…" I laugh. "What happens?"

"Oh, he discovers that all his mates are wrong and he secludes himself in the ancient beliefs. The rest is just flashbacks." He waves it aside like it's nothing. "Really, flashbacks? Is this a poorly written sitcom or something that needs to buy time for a new plot line?" He gestures to the book.

"Wow, it sounds like it was written by someone who smoked too many hallucinogens." I laugh, remembering a project I did on "magic mushrooms" for health class in my old school. That was interesting.

"Yes." He stares at the desk a moment, trying to decide what we could converse about now. "Did you do this class's homework?"

"Yeah, I barely finished it. I was busy all weekend." _Yeah_, _**busy**_.

"Is it alright if I compare your answers with mine? I want to make sure I got them right." He starts to pull ou his notebook. I nod and get my algebra papers.

"You aren't going to copy it, are you?" I stifle a giggle. "Comparing answers" was code for "can I copy" at my old school.

"Never!" He looks shocked that I would dare mention cheating. I look at his homework and see that he did do it.

He looks over my homework. "I had trouble with problem ten too, but my answer is different. Let's check it!" He pulls out his calculator and I straddle the chair next to him so I can see who got what right.

"Oh bugger, yours is right." He looks at his and tries to discern what he did wrong. "Oh, I see. I added when I should have multiplied. What a dumb mistake." He shakes his head. "Sometimes I wonder how I manage to keep a good grade in this class."

I smile sweetly. "Trust me, at my old school, I was lucky if I had a D-." I giggle. "My algebra 2 teacher couldn't teach at all. In fact, the entire math department at my school sucked. I'm glad the teachers here know what they're doing! And I'm glad that I have a friend who actually knows how to do this crap!"

Ryou looks at me wide-eyed. "You weren't passing? What have you got here?"

"Um, I think a B+? It's a good grade. I'm happy with that." I smile. "Everything else is in the A's region."

"That's good. You are sure to go to a good college with those grades. Do you know what your ranking is?" He asks sincerely.

"Um…I think I'm in the top ten. Maybe fifteen. I'm not sure…" I think of my old school and how I was only in the top 30. _Goodness, those teachers were fussy._

"I'm number two. I want so badly to be number one, but everyone knows who that's going to." Ryou snaps me out of my nostalgia.

"Oh, Seto? He is a smart cookie." I smile. _What a cookie he is, too._

"Yes… Are you two in some sort of relationship?" He turns from his homework to me. "You're always with him…"

_Oh shit. What would Seto say? _"He's just guiding me around the school really…" _God damn, that was so lame. _"But I suppose you could say we're friends of sorts." I scratch the back of my head, blushing a little. I can't keep my cool.

"Friends of sorts?" Ryou pries, but right then Joey and Tristan slam their books on his desk and demand to see his homework. "We're gonna fail, man!" Tristan hollers, alongside Joey's complaint of "This class sucks!!!"

I stare at the two and wonder how two such bumbling idiots were in pre-calculus. Then again, this school didn't separate students based on academic level. There were no classes for the academically strong and there were no classes for the delinquents of society. Ryou, Seto, and myself, being top students, were stuck with a group of complete morons.

I stare as they take MY homework instead of Ryou's and start to copy it, when Joey says, "Dude, your handwritin' has gotten girly…" then he looks at the name at the top. "Oh shit!" He yells. He looks at me. "Sorry!" He hands it back and searches for Ryou's homework. I stare at him coldly.

"You do realize that you are going nowhere in life if you continue your study habits." I hiss. "Why can't this school separate people like me and Ryou from idiots like you and him?" I gesture to the two of them. "I suppose they think we'll _rub_ _off_ on you, but the idiots at the school board don't realize the only way we _help_ you is by letting _you_ copy _our_ homework." I grab Ryou's homework and place it in his bag. I whisper harshly, "Don't help them. They need to learn to fend for themselves. I know you're a nice guy, and I respect you for that, but don't ruin yourself by helping moronic fools." I get up from my chair and saunter to my desk.

As I sit down, I hear Joey whisper loudly enough for me to hear, "Someone's been puttin' out." My right eye starts to twitch, I get up, my chair falling backwards and hiss, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Joey grins like a cocky fool. "Kaiba ain't givin' it up is he? He's probably too busy with that company of his to notice he's got a devoted fan girl." I just stare.

Then, I laugh maniacally. Softly at first, but louder as it hits home. _If Joey only knew…_

"What the hell?! You psycho?" Joey stares wide-eyed, gaping and Tristan looks like he's about to call the psych ward. Ryou shuffles his feet uncomfortably. I stifle my laughter once more students come in. I giggle uncontrollably. "If you only knew," I murmur to Joey.

"What?!" Joey barks, confused. Tristan decides to let it alone and Ryou looks calmly ahead. Yugi and Tea walk in and ask Joey why he's practically doing the chicken dance. He explains that I'm psycho and he's just very bamboozled right now.

Class starts and I take notes diligently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch comes.

I decide I'll eat with the people Seto refers to as the "friendship geek squad." I take my tray to their table, Ryou already being there, eating a sack lunch from home.

"Hiya, Ryou!" I say in a sunshine sweet voice. "Is it okay if I sit here today?" I gesture to a seat next to him, but farthest away from where his friends sit.

He nods, his mouth being full of sandwich. He swallows loudly and asks, while gasping for air, "Why the sudden change in seating arrangements?"

I stare at my food for a moment before I answer. "Seto's not here, and since you and I had such a pleasant conversation before Joey got there that I thought I would sit with you today." I look at him, as if I were trying to read past his quiet exterior. "You're so much more pleasant. I'd like to get to know you more, I guess." I laugh.

He smiles. "Thank you. I know I'm somewhat quiet, but usually no one talks about things I'm interested in." He takes another bite of sandwich before continuing. "It'd be nice to talk about things other than Duel Monsters."

I smile knowingly. "You're too smart to talk about such simple things. I'm sure you'd rather hear something remotely intelligent for once."

He nods. "Yes, like current politics! Or global warming! Or even the life cycle of a flea! Something other than Duel Monsters!" As he finishes his tiny rant, the others sit down. They stare at their newest arrival.

"Hi, Loryn," Tea acknowledges politely, but I can tell she's wondering what I'm doing here. Yugi smiles with a "How's it going?" and I respond with "Very well, thanks." Tristan raises an eyebrow while Joey resorts to the evil eye. Their friend Duke wastes no time trying to seduce me. "Hey, I'm Duke." He drawls. "You're Loryn, right?" I nod, considering Tea just said my name out loud. "I own a game shop. Maybe sometime you'd like me to show you around…" I'm sure his "showing around" involves secluded rooms, locked doors, tongues, and reproductive organs. I don't have the heart to say so, but I smile and say, "Perhaps…" cryptically. He seems pleased with himself.

Joey finally breaks his silence by saying, "Why're you here?!" I smirk. "Because I felt like it." Yes, it is immature, but it is also honest.

"Well, I don't feel like it! Go with Kaiba!" He snarls. I stare at him like he's an idiot. Oh wait, he is. "I suppose you are too blind from hatred but in case you just haven't noticed, _Seto _isn't here." I snarl back. _Two can play at this game._

"Well, why don't you go find him? He's probably at his company anyway!" Joey shouts.

"It's a miracle. The moron got something right! Too bad it's not on a test…" I mock him.

His face is turning red and I think I see steam come out of his ears and nostrils. "Just shut the fuck up!" Everyone, including me looks at him astonished. I am the only one who laughs.

"Joey, this isn't the place for that!" Tea admonishes. "Just leave her alone."

Joey just looks at me, almost hurt, but more so angered and says, "_Fine_." He grabs his tray and dumps it in the trash. He walks out of the cafeteria.

"Whoa, Joey must be pretty mad if he just dumped his untouched food in the trash," observes Yugi. Tristan nods. "He's gonna regret that later."

I think to myself _Who's the bitch now, Joey? _Ryou smiles at me and decides to change the subject. "So…how about that global warming?"

I giggle at that, considering we were just talking about discussing it. "Yeah. The poor polar bears are going extinct because the human race is too selfish to get off their lazy butts and recycle." I respond sardonically.

Tea gives me a look of spite. "What is with you? You insult my friend, drive him out, and then go on insulting the human race? Why do you hate people?" She continues to scrutinize my expression. I smile to myself.

"Trust me, Tea, I don't hate people. I'm just the type to tell people very bluntly my opinion of them." I take a bite out of my school pizza and nearly gag. I look at it with disgust and toss it in the trash. "Well, that was disgusting."

"Serves you right," mutters Tristan. He looks at me like he didn't say anything but blanches when I give him a look of venom. He responds by saying "What?"

"Don't give me that." I shake my head at him. "You're just mad that I point out things that are obvious but idiots like you tend to ignore." I glare at him. If I had laser vision, Tristan would be screaming in pain right now.

"Dude, chill out! I was just kidding!" He raises his hands as if that's going to protect him. _Not from me._

"If you were kidding, you would have said it louder so that we could all hear. After all, if it's only a joke, then the butt of the joke would have been okay upon hearing it." I again look at him with spite. "I repeat, _Don't give me that._"

Tristan and I have a stare down and I win. He looks away sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's fine, but be forewarned: I'm not afraid of insulting people, and I'm not afraid to defend myself." I look at them all to make sure they get it drilled in their heads. I smile. "Now that we've gotten to know the new girl, how about we talk of something else? I don't know… What kinds of things do you like to do together?" I ask politely.

Yugi perks up. "We like to play Duel Monsters!"

Tea beams. "Yeah. Yugi here is the king of games!"

I nod. "I think I knew that. Seto told me about it I think…"

"Yeah, Kaiba would know. After all, he's been schooled by Yugi since day one." Tristan seems proud of this. I raise an eyebrow threateningly. He backs down, knowing I would just have a self-righteous tirade again.

Yugi blushes. "Technically guys, _I'm_ not the king of games…" I look at Yugi curiously.

"What do you mean by technically?"

"Well, you see…" And Yugi explains about his Millennium Puzzle, the Seven Millennium Items, pharaohs, ancient Egypt, and Shadow Games. I nod, taking all this in. Most newcomers would have said straight to their faces that they all needed serious psychotherapy, but Yugi seemed so sincere about it, I couldn't help but believe him. After all, I eat this kind of junk up. And again, I too am a little mentally unstable. _I should talk to my doctor about that…_

"So you believe me?" Yugi asks sweetly. I nod. "I don't have a reason not to."

They anime fall.

I chuckle at their reaction. "What?"

"You _believe_ us." Tea says. "Seto Kaiba, who is actually directly involved with this legend doesn't even believe us. And here you come, as irate as him, and believe us too easily. What's the catch?" Tea eyes me suspiciously. I eye her back.

"Maybe I'm just as insane as you all are…" I say mysteriously.

The bell rings, signaling that we better get to class. I have chemistry next and so do Yugi and Ryou. We walk together. I realize the height differences. Ryou and I are almost the same height, maybe I'm a few inches taller, but Yugi… Yugi's a damn midget! I don't want to be mean, but seriously! Did he drink enough milk? Does he eat his veggies?

For some reason, I have to know. My friends Kit and Vic were very petite. Kit was about 5'3" to 5'4" and Vic is not even 5' tall before I left. Yugi appears to be shorter than even her, but then again, I did recently have a growth spurt.

"Yugi," I ask casually as we sit in our seats. I just so happen to be grouped with him and Ryou and some Egyptian kid. I think his name is Malik. Yugi looks at me. "Yes, Loryn?"

"Does dwarfism run in your family or something?" I mentally slap myself. _That_ _sounded_ _so_ _mean_.

"Um…what?" He seems confused.

"I know that sounded mean, but does it? Are you a real life dwarf?"

"No, I'm just short." He says simply. Yugi really is too nice. He could have said a snide comment, but he just answered me directly.

"Okay. It just crossed my mind…"

"Have you never met someone this short?" Yugi chuckles.

"I have a friend who is barely 5' tall, but you seem much shorter." I say honestly.

"I'm about 4'2"." Yugi admits. I nod. "My sister is taller than you."

"How tall is she?"

"Same height as my friend."

"How old is she?"

"Nearly twelve now…I think…?"

Yugi chuckles. "You don't even know your own sister's birthday?"

I shake my head. "I…"

But I'm cut off by the bell and the teacher starts class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk out of school once I collect my things from my locker. I see the limo ahead and gulp. People were staring curiously at it knowing it is Seto Kaiba's but also knowing he was absent today. A hand gently grasps my shoulder.

"Ryou!" I gasp, going into a cold sweat. "What's wrong?"

"You never answered my question." He states simply.

"Huh? What question?" I'm super perplexed.

"I asked you earlier if you and Kaiba were in a relationship."

"Oh…" I blush and look away.

"Is that a yes?" He asks curiously.

I nod. "I have to go home. Seto is expecting me…" I start towards the limo.

"Wait…" Ryou stops. "He sent you a limo?"

I nod again a little sheepishly.

"Are you and he…intimately close?"

I blush scarlet. "Um…I don't think that's your business…"

He nods in understanding. "Well, I'll be seeing you." He walks away.

I make a mad dash for the vehicle and we drive silently to pick up Mokuba.

Finally, we get home. I go to my room to do any homework I have and wait impatiently for Seto.

I hear Mokuba's squeal of delight downstairs. _Seto's home._

I walk slowly downstairs and there he is. He was wearing a simple navy blue button down with black slacks. I smile a little at him.

"How was today at school?" He asks.

"Ryou knows." I decide to get it over with.

"What?"

"Ryou knows about this arrangement of living you and I have." I make myself clearer. Also, I didn't outright say it because Mokuba is right there.

"Like I care what one of the friendship geek squad members think." HE grumbles.

"He's suspicious of it though." I narrow my eyes, hoping he gets my drift.

"What's so bad?" Mokuba asks innocently. "It's not like you two are secretly married."

I cough a little at the comment, as does Seto.

"What?"

"Mokuba, don't say such ludicrous statements." Seto reprimands.

He nods. "Sorry, Seto."

Seto gets back on track. "Why were you socializing with them anyway?" Seto's eyes resemble those of a cat's when staring its prey down.

"I randomly became friends with them." Sometimes I'm too honest.

Seto just stares at me. "Hmmph." He walks upstairs to his office.

Mokuba looks at me and I stare back. "When the cat's away the mice will play." I shrug and laugh it off.

**I love this chap. From Moky's sex talk to Yugi's tiny stature to Joey and Tristan being dissed by a girl I found this chap fun to write. PLZ R&R!!!**


	16. Your Mother

**Sorry for the long update! I had a small case of writer's block and I've been busy with school!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the yugioh characters, just the plot and my OCs.**

**This chapter is kinda dark near the end. Seto shows his cruel side to Loryn.**

**PLZ R&R!!!**

Forever and Beyond: Ch. 16 Your Mother

School keeps going by uneventfully.

It's Sunday and I stay in, helping Mrs. Lovett around the house. We're in the midst of making a casserole when Seto walks in.

He stops and stares. I was wearing an orange sundress uncharacteristically of me. It used to be Mrs. Lovett's and she insisted that I take it because apparently I look too much like a boy. Over the dress I have on a yellow frilly apron and my normally ruffled hair is pulled back into a miniscule tail. Seto's eyes have a strange, glazed look over them. His mind seems to be far away.

"Seto? What's wrong?" I feel my brow furrow into a concerned look.

He snaps to attention. "Nothing." He still has that far off look in his eyes. "I'm just…tired." I can tell he's lying.

"Cut the crap." I admonish. "You know damn well I can sniff out a liar like a blood hound can sniff out a criminal."

He looks uncomfortable. Almost no one reprimands Seto Kaiba. "Please, Seto," I say in a softer tone, "what's wrong?"

"Seriously," he growls through gritted teeth. "It's nothing."

_Oh, it's something alright… _"God damn it Seto!!! Just tell me!"

"Why? It's no big deal!"

"It is too! I've never seen you so sad before…" I whine. "Please tell me. If it's something I can help with, I'll be glad to help." I clasp my hands together and look at him hopefully. "I love you."

He sighs and looks away. "You look like my mother. Happy now?"

I am taken aback. "What?"

He narrows his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have…."

"It's fine. How? What is it about me that looks like her?" I tilt my head, wondering what this woman looked like.

"Your hair. It's nearly the same color, despite it being not naturally so. And texture too. You have expressive eyes, like she did." Seto looks pained from talking of his late mother. "She was feisty, like you…"

I stand there, not knowing what to do. "Your mother….and I… look alike?" I ask this for closure.

"Uncanny, isn't it?"

I nod. I bite my bottom lip and go over to him and embrace him in a hug. In his ear I whisper, "I'm sorry if this pains you. I love you."

He tightens the embrace. "It's alright. Mokuba takes after her, too. I take after my father… You know," I feel him smirk against my head. "The reason why I wanted you to get away from me at first was mostly because of your looks. It made me uncomfortable, meeting a girl who looks like my mother and is pursuing me." He chuckles. "Talking to you was quite awkward."

I look at him and smile. Finally the laughter bursts from me. "You felt _awkward_?!" I laugh heartily. "You wanted me away because you were afraid of falling for a girl who could pass as your _mother's_ _incarnate_?!" I bury my head in his chest. "Seto, honey, I'm sorry, but that is _the_ best thing I've heard all day!" I quiet my laughter and look in his eyes. He's nothing but business. My smile falls.

He loosens our embrace. He glares at me. "Don't say that ever again." If looks could kill, Seto would be burying me in his backyard right now.

I bow my head. "I apologize. You were being honest with me and I mocked you for it. I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He turns on his heel curtly and walks briskly away.

"Man," I say while pushing my bangs out of my face and holding my head in my right hand. "I'm gonna pay for this tonight."

Mrs. Lovett nearly drops the casserole dish. "And…and what does that entail?" She stammers.

"I don't think you want to know…" I say nervously.

Mrs. Lovett stares at me like a frightened animal. "Oh, love…"

I wave it aside. "Let's just finish tonight's dinner."

She nods. I prep the oven and we prepare the dessert.

_What have I gotten myself into? _I think as I slice berries for the shortcake. _Tonight's gonna end in anything __**but**__ sweetness…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How right I was.

After a very silent dinner, the deathly silence interrupted by Mokuba's occasional blabbering about a video game he finally beat, Seto takes me to my room, locks the door, and pushes me on my bed. I sit there, wondering if perhaps he is here only to talk it through.

"Seto…?"

"Don't speak." He hisses through gritted teeth. He punches the wall lightly. I continue to sit there. _Where is my nerve?_

"Seto! I'm sorry! I didn't think you would get upset! It was my fault entirely! I should have thought before I spoke! For the last time, I'm sorry!" I yell at him, hoping Mokuba is too immersed in another video game to hear my ranting. The last thing he needs to hear is his brother and brother's girlfriend arguing over something that can easily be amended.

It's easily amended alright. "That's all I needed to hear." He growls seductively. He basically body slams me to the bed while ripping is shirt off. _Mrs. Lovett will have to sew the buttons back on, _I thought in order to lighten the situation. Seto lifts my dress's skirt up, slips off my underwear and unzips his pants. He lets the dragon out.

My hands cling to the sheets as the dragon enters its cave. He thrusts in me so powerfully I feel like I might be ripped apart. The dragon hungrily searches for my hot spot, trying to get me to scream in ecstasy. Seto's lips caress my jawbone and he nibbles on my collarbone. I want to roll over so I can be on top, but with him, that's impossible. My fingernails practically rip the sheets off the bed. I cling to them in order to try to escape but to no avail.

The dragon breathes fire as I moan loudly from the hot fire entering my cave. Finally, he calls back the dragon and turns me over. My body freezes.

"Seto! No!" Too late.

He plunges the dragon into my ass and I shriek. I feel it stretching and I beg for him to stop. He continues plowing into me and growls, "This is your punishment for insulting my mother." _Someone can't handle your momma jokes…_

"Seto! I'm sorry!" Tears fall over and pull under my face. I can't breathe. I'm face down in tangled sheets and I think I'm slowly suffocating. He hits a bundle of nerves and it starts to become pleasurable, but I still don't want him butt fucking me. My hands wrap the sheets around their fingers as I try to make the pain go away.

His hands fondle my breasts and his right hand slides down my stomach and before I can even bother to protest, he plunges two fingers into me.

I scream into the mattress. I feel so dehumanized.

AS he starts to climax, I do too. I feel his hot sperm go up in my anus and I feel my fluids flowing onto his fingers. He slides them out of me and sucks on them. "You taste delicious," he murmurs.

He slides out of me. I stay facedown, crying my eyes out. I never realized someone could be so cruel.

I realize though that I'd rather be used as someone's sex toy than be beaten for stupid reasons, though this "punishment" was kind of dumb. I apologized, didn't I?

He slaps my ass and I tense up again. "Sweet dreams." I hear him walk out the door and I limp to the bathroom. In the mirror, I examine my butt. It was bleeding a little. I gingerly wipe the area and I walk out of the bathroom and into the closet. I grab some clothes and limp again to the bathroom. I take a hot shower and clean myself thoroughly. Once I get out of the shower, I find my pads that I use when I'm on my period and put one on my underwear, closer to the back so it could absorb my anal blood. I slip those on and further dress. I towel dry my hair. I'm too exhausted to actually go and straighten it. I walk out of the bathroom and hit the hay.

**As you can see, Loryn is thinking about her decision to stay with Seto more and more. Perhaps she's going to move out? Hell no! Only I know what's happening next... Mwahahahaha....**

**Btw, I may be ending this around the 20th chapter. Dont worry, I planned on it! I just dont want it to be dragging. The next few chapters will involve encounters at school. I'll fast forward probably around ch. 18 to the point where graduation day is only a few months away and they focus on finals. Then I'll have the graduation and...whatever happens afterward.**

**And if you think you can predict the end, you have another thing coming. There's a twist in the future...mwahahahahahaha...**

**Also, I'm turning this into a series. There will be a sequel and another one after that. The last one will be tragic though...**


	17. Nightmares in the Dark

**So that last chapter was TERRIBLE!!!!! I didn't like it at all, so then the idea came up for this chapter. Also I'm half way done with Chapter 18. This story is proving to be longer than what i intended. It's going to finish soon, I just have to figure out the climax... lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any OCs.**

**R&R PLZ!!!**

Ch. 17 Nightmares in the Dark

I jump out of my skin when my alarm screams. I sit up in bed, realizing that my raping session was a nightmare.

I always had weird dreams. I dream whole stories up. They usually have a conclusion too. I never wake up unless my dream is finished.

I walk in the bathroom to check myself. No pad in my underwear. No dried blood. I'm not sore. So then…what the fuck happened?

I realize that the whole dinner scene was the dream. I'm sure they had dinner, but I fell asleep after we finished the casserole and loaded it into the oven.

Which means Seto still owes me a punishment, if he wants to.

_Should I tell him about my nightmare? _I'm afraid that if I do so, it'll only give him ideas. That's the last thing I want.

I shakily get out of bed and walk downstairs. It's so quiet, like the moment before a bomb goes off. They do say it's always darkest before dawn.

I creep into the kitchen to find Mrs. Lovett doing the dishes and Seto drinking black coffee. Mokuba was eating a Poptart and chocolate milk.

I'm scared out of my wits as I walk slowly in. Mrs. Lovett turns around and sees me. "Good morning, dearie! Have a good night?" I blanch at her good intentions that make me remember my terrible nightmare.

Her face changes expressions immediately and she turns a hard stare to Seto. "What did you do to her, Mr. Kaiba?" Seto looks up at her. He has no idea what she's talking about.

"I didn't do anything. She's the one that passed out last night."

Mrs. Lovett weighs this in, remembering that I wasn't at dinner. "True…"

"What happened, Loryn?" Mokuba asks sweetly.

I gulp and say, "I had a bad dream…" I look at the ground and remember the details. I shudder.

Seto stares intently at me. "What did it entail?" His eyes narrow.

"It's not something to discuss over breakfast," I say quietly as I sit down next to Mokuba. He hands a Poptart to me. I smile and take a nibble out of it. It was strawberry, my favorite.

"We'll talk about it later." Seto gets up and hands his mug to Mrs. Lovett. "I'm off to work." He kisses my forehead and pats Mokuba's head. I smile a little bit and watch him leave.

Mrs. Lovett stares after him a little while, before saying, "So what was the dream?"

I cough a little and smile weakly. "I don't think Mokuba should hear it. It's really _bad_." Mokuba stares at me. He gets up and says, "I'll go play a video game…" He trots off.

"Ok, so it was…?" Mrs. Lovett presses.

"I had a nightmare that Seto raped me." I say quickly.

Mrs. Lovett blanches. "What?!"

"Yeah…" I blush a little. "And then he… well… He raped me both ways." I look at Mrs. Lovett and her expression just gets more horrified.

"Both…? Honey! Your bum?!" She seems horrified and hugs me strongly. "Oh, baby…"

"The worst part is that I thought it really happened! I woke up this morning and realized it was all in my head!" I cry like a baby. I hadn't had such a terrible dream before.

"Sh, it's okay…" Mrs. Lovett strokes my hair gently. "We'll just pretend it never happened. It'll be alright…" I nod against her and pull away. "I think I might go back to bed."

She nods and returns to the dishes. I run upstairs and fall asleep on my bed, hoping for a more pleasant dream.

**Don't you just feel sorry for Loryn? I call that mind raping.**

**Yeah, this chapter wasn't my original intention. I was having a bad day when I wrote 16 and after I uploaded it was when i realized "oh snap that was kinda harsh".**

**I can't stand rape, so I made it into a nightmare. Also, I have a hard time seeing Seto actually do that to someone. Well, maybe to Joey... lol XD.**


	18. Paranoia

**Holy cheez it's been awhile. I actually had this done for awhile now, but honestly I was just too damn lazy to publish it... ^^;**

**Anywaaaaayyyyy... Ch 19 is almost done... lol ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of yugioh, except OCs and plot!!! :D**

Forever and Beyond Chapter 18: Paranoia

It had been a few days since I last saw Seto. Because of that, I sit with "the friendship group." They're all nice. Ryou is a dear and Joey is hilarious. Yugi is nice too.

The days, though, go by so slowly. I miss Seto despite I fear he's going to give me a punishment. The first day I assumed he came in late and would therefore go to school late or just skip. However, when I got home, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

_Perhaps he came home for a little bit and then went to work while I was still asleep?_ It was plausible, since he was a workaholic.

But I asked Mokuba and he said Seto never came home. I felt like Mokuba knew something I didn't, but I didn't want to pry. After all, Seto was only my boyfriend, the one who saved me from my parents, the one whose house I'm living in, the one who needs to beat me up already!

I can't take it anymore. This is torture. Seto is gone, I don't know where he is, and I miss him terribly! Where is he? I feel like I might crumble into the abyss of solitude!

And no, I am not saying I miss the sex. I can totally live without that…maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's officially been two weeks now. I think I'm dying. Where is Seto?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month…?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally! He's returned!

"Seto!" I shriek, as I jump into his arms. "Where the hell have you been, you son of a bitch!?" I slap him hard.

"What did I say about referencing my mother?" He growls dangerously.

"That doesn't excuse you being gone for over a month!"

He glares at me and motions to drop me but then catches me. I gasp.

"That's kinda harsh, Seto." I mock glare him. I'm already over his absence.

He sets me on the sofa. "It's been awhile."

"It's been _too_ long. Where were you?"

He looks at me and smirks. "As if you didn't know…"

I roll my eyes. "Not the _dreaded_ official KaibaCorp business! _Whatever_ shall I _do_?"

He mock glares at me now and his smirk turns into a tiny smile. "It was a little more than that…" He seems like he's enjoying an inside joke. I tilt my head, utterly confused.

"Huh?"

"You don't need to know." He turns away.

"Seto, what happened?! How was it _more_ than business…?" I stop dead in my tracks. "You…you cheated…?" I couldn't help but phrase it into a question. To me, Seto isn't the type to cheat on a woman he loves.

He stares at me in horror. "As if! I'm not that type."

The tears that were coming subside. "Then what…?"

"I was gone for a month to punish you."

The world stops. My heart stops. My mind is focused on one thing: what he just said. After all this time awaiting a terrible punishment, he announces his absence was the punishment. The punishment was in the anticipation of something brutal. It's one of the best tricks to know, and you can never predict it. I feel like crap now.

"That's mean," I state simply.

"But it seemed to work, didn't it?" Seto's sardonic smirk adds more insult to the injury. "Now that we finished this discussion, I want to know how my future wife is doing."

"I'm fine now that you're here." I then catch on to what he referred to me as. "Wait a second…" I take his face in my hands. "Future wife?"

"Loryn, you know damn well I'm not the type to let just any girl live with me. Especially when she and I are on _more_ than a first name basis." I stare at him incredulously.

"So this is your proposal?" I ask, with about as much doubt as a girl can get.

"I wouldn't have said 'future wife' otherwise," he stated sarcastically. "I'm not one for flowery gestures."

I give him a mock glare and then just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"I'm just having a hard time realizing that _I _am engaged." I think about all the times I was refused, all the times my heart was broken. All the past failed loves that have scarred me, making me turn a cold shoulder to love. And now this comes about.

"So you've accepted my proposal?"

I purse my lips and raise my eyebrows in a sarcastic way. "Of course, Seto. I love you."

And he and I share a real kiss, one that belongs in a fairy tale ending.

**So for those of you reading this story... It's happened!**

**Haha, I like this chapter. Shows Seto's caring side... ^_^**

**So ch 19 will be up soon...hopefully.**

**Now, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!**


	19. Visit with The 'Rents

**Hey folks, I'm back! This chapter practically wrote itself, but I just wasn't sure if it was ready to be published.**

**Ok, after this chapter, the story's going to surge two years, just fyi. Ha, today, my mom found a Savannah Monitor Lizard in our trash can! It was like 3 feet long! We called a nearby exotic pet store to pick it up. It was so cool!**

**On with the story! Disclaimer: You know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

Forever and Beyond Ch. 19: Visit with the 'Rents

It is a normal Sunday at the Kaiba residence. Seto is working in his home office, Mokuba is playing video games, and I am drawing. It has been awhile since I actually sat down and drew, seeing as my schedule is filled with either school or late nights with Seto. It has been so long since I participated in the arts and the allure of fine paper and graphite pencils calls to me.

In my thick sketchbook, I draw an innocent girl with long hair in the center. In the background upper corners of both sides tow girls. On the right is a girl with short spiky hair crying pitifully with blood on her hands, some sprayed onto her shirt. On the left is a girl with curly hair clutching her forehead, tears making a small waterfall down her face.

The drawing is a representation of how I and my sister felt about our lives and how my dog could only hope to cheer us up. In a way it is silly, but it comforts me, if only a little. Despite living with Seto, knowing that another "important" man in my life loathes me is still painfully there in my heart. It is one of the worst pains I've ever felt: the hatred from a parent.

I put the sketchbook down when I am done rough drafting; I would ink it later and color it.

I'm in a small bout of sorrow. Seto's and my argument from just a few days ago reminded me that love is fragile and can end easily. Thus, I thought of my relationship (or rather lack thereof) with my dad and grew even sadder, the negative feelings saturating my thoughts.

I love Seto and am happy he chose me, let me live here, proposed, make love to me… However, a gorgeous man can only do so much with occasional sex and lack of actually ever being there. I need my mom's tender touch. I need my dog at least. I miss Stella's fleece-like, blonde fur and infinite devotion and compassion. She was the only reason why I never stooped into depression again. She's something I live for, or at least used to live for…

I know my parents have visitation rights; I just wonder why they haven't come yet. It somehow bothers me.

_Should I make a phone call?_ I decide not to, seeing that they will think it's me calling to admit I am wrong and want to come back home. Of course, they're wrong, but I'm not like Seto. He's been calloused over. He's all ice. But I'm a burning flame and this fire needs to be fed: with love, affection, passion, caring, understanding…

So I won't call. I'll just text casually and ask how my mom's doing. That should be fine.

I do so and await a text. I finally get one back, a little hard to read, since my mom is new to texting, but decipher it. She's fine, and wants to know how I'm doing.

I text back that I'm great and ask about Stella and Meadow. They're fine. Then I text the big one: _How's Dad?_

_He's ok_, she texts. _He's still upset I think, but I think he'll be ok. Can we visit?_

I am so glad she asked and not me. _Yeah sure. You heard the judge. You have visitation rights still._ She texts back the affirmative and wants to meet at a nice restaurant tomorrow. I tell her I'll have to ask Seto.

I casually walk t his office and knock. "I'm busy" is the response.

"Seto, I need to ask you something."

"Oh, if it's you then fine. Come in."

I walk in cautiously and quietly close the door. He looks at me quizzically. "You're hiding something."

_Fuck me, he's good!_

I nod yes and sit down on the sofa. I take in a deep breath and let it out.

"My mom wants to visit."

He's quiet for a moment. Then he shrugs and goes back to work. "That's fine. She does have visitation rights."

I gulp a little. "My _whole _family…" I whisper. He stops and nods in understanding. "Really, it's fine. They're your parents."

I look at him, trying to convey my worry through desperate stares. "What about _us_?"

"What about us?"

"We're engaged. Shouldn't we tell them?"

He's quiet and finally murmurs, "I see."

He gets up to stretch his shoulders. "I suppose it is the best way for them to find out. When are we meeting them?"

"Tomorrow at Carabba's."

"Italian, eh? It's expensive…" He smirks like it's a good joke. "Are they trying to impress me?"

I relax a little. "No, that's their favorite. I guess they think the occasion is formal."

He smirks more. "That's fine." My phone vibrates. "That's your mom, isn't it?"

I smile sheepishly.

"Tell her tomorrow at six is best for me."

I nod and text my mom the affirmative.

_I'm going to die tomorrow._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is the day, and I'm already sweating bullets. My stomach is convulsing; there is no way I can hold some food down…

Since Carabba's is a formal Italian restaurant, I know I have to dress a little more sophisticated than my normal attire. Seto brought back some clothes for me when he went to New York (New York?! Why didn't you take me?!) and naturally they were high taste. Apparently, my kooky- neon colors- black and white-and lots of personality-style slightly offends him. Or I just really need nice clothes for a change. I don't mind.

He bought a lot of dresses. And the price tags? Let's just say the cheapest was the same as a week at Walt Disney World.

My favorite though is this spring green one. It slips on snugly and shows off my body's curves. The skirt kind of poofs out like a tutu, and it elongates as it goes to the back, forming a type of cape for my butt, and the waist is cinched by a satin black sash. The dress is strapless and gorgeous. But for me to truly make it mine, I find a magenta flower hairpiece made out of fake feathers and clip it to the side of my head. My short hair I manage to have it curl against the side of my face, all of it going in the same direction. It is parted to the right, the hair piece holding back my bangs. I outline my eyes in kohl black cat-eye style and gave my lashes a boost with mascara. My lips are cherry red. Seto had also bought several pairs of heels and I choose the ones with the shortest heel, about two inches. They are black suede with little black roses at the toes. I spray on a little bit of perfume, one that smells like daffodils and orchids.

Needless to say, I look like I came out of a fairy tale.

When I emerge from the bathroom, I almost have a heart attack. Seto looks dapper in his black tuxedo. My initial thought is _It's just my parents… _But I suppose he wants to make an even better impression than before. Maybe it is the fact that he wants to prove to them that I am in much better hands. His jacket is black as are the pants, but the dress shirt is a light green, nearly matching my dress. He actually is matching. It's like he knew I would wear this.

"How are we matching?" I ask with the most surprised look on my face.

"What do you mean how?" He smirks.

"I didn't tell you which one I was going to wear."

"Perhaps I'm just a good guesser." That smirk grows bigger, revealing his perfect teeth. "Of all the ones I bought, it was the least formal."

I just glare. "Whatever." I smile and he opens the door for me and we head out to the limo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we get there, I see many expensive cars, like Mercedes, BMWs, Porsches, and even a Ferrari. I eye that Ferrari. _That is such a sexy car._ The only car I see that is the least expensive is a little Honda CR-V. It's such a cute little thing.

We emerge from the limo, and the valet people are just stupefied. They keep staring even as Seto and I stroll into the restaurant together. I feel a little bit modest and overdressed. However, I remember my pride and keep my head held up high. Seto glances at my gesture and smirks, knowing I want to seem like I'm royal. He pats my shoulder and we go to the maitre d'.

"Ciao, welcome to Carabba's!" she says politely. "How many?" As if it isn't obvious…

"We're meeting some people here, last name of Chaise." Seto replies as if he rehearsed this.

The woman checks her list and nods. "Yes, they're here. Follow me, please." She leads Seto and me to a table that is in the corner of the restaurant by the window. I hear Seto growl, "As if we didn't need any more publicity, we sit by the window…" But I pat his arm and wave at my mom.

She looks fine, but she has this air of wariness that I cannot explain. I suppose my departure was rough on her. Meadow seems fine, quieter than usual, thank goodness. Dad is the same, worn out and wrinkly and as menacing as ever.

"Baby, I missed you!" Mom envelops me in a big hug and I tense a little. I guess I am a little more than just nervous.

Normally, two men would shake hands then sit down, but it seems Seto and my dad are having a glowering contest. Dad didn't offer his hand and stayed seated; Seto didn't even greet him and stayed standing. Once Mom and I finish the pleasantries, I grasp Seto's elbow to coax him down. He does so, but he gives my dad one last look of…triumph?

"It's so nice to see you again, honey." My mom is trying to ease the tension but it's not working. Seto and my dad do their best to not stare at each other. Seto glares at the window and my dad glares at _me_. I put up a hand for my mom to wait a moment and give my dad an equally icy stare.

"Just what in the name of this green earth is _your _problem? If you didn't want to see me or Seto, then _why_ are you here?" Seto and I are both the same in that we get straight to the point.

"I'm not lettin' yer mom outta my sight fer a second." He responds. "She'll just be blowin' and goin'." That's his way of saying she'll waste money. "That's why I'm here."

My mom gets red in the face not out of embarrassment but out of anger. "Dan, you bastard! At least my kids don't hate me." Dad looks away and Mom turns back to me. "You two want to look at the menu?"

Seto nods briefly and we look. I decide on the eggplant parmesan. I nibble on a bit of bread as I ask Mom about Stella.

"Stella's fine. Misses you, but she's fine! Playful as ever." My mom goes into a story of how Stella discovered the dirty laundry basket and ran all around the house with some of my old underwear in her mouth. She hid them somewhere and my mom decided it was Stella's way of remembering her former master. I grimace a little that I never took my dog's feelings into consideration. I need to schedule a playdate with her.

The waiter comes and takes our orders and I continue with the small talk. Seto nudges me under the table. I look and his eyes fall on my left hand where on the ring finger is a platinum band with a diamond that is surrounded by platinum rose petals. Since the diamond sticks out a little, the "flower" looks more like a daffodil, my favorite flower. We had just bought it earlier today. I nod a little and somehow manage to get my mom off the topic of kidney stones.

However, I realize I'm too chicken to make the announcement just yet so I excuse myself to the restroom.

In the restroom, I look myself in the eye. I look beautiful. I look like an elegant lady. Now I need to learn to act like one. I wash my hands and exit the room.

The food came during my little absence and I sit down and tuck in. I eat with my left hand, hoping my mom will notice the ring. Even better, Meadow does.

"Wow, sister, that ring is beautiful!" She points to the ring and my mom looks at it long and hard. Then she looks at the hand it's on. She looks at me and states bluntly, "That's an engagement ring."

I nod. Seto raises his eyebrows.

"You're getting…married?" My mom looks almost betrayed. "Aren't you a bit young?"

"We're getting married after graduation. Not immediately after, in the fall." Seto states, biting into a meatball. He continues his meal like nothing happened, but my dad stops eating and glares at him. It isn't just any glare; it is the glare that only a murderer could give.

"You're not getting married." My dad decides again to be an asshole.

"Dad, I'll be 18 when I graduate. I'll be a legal adult. I can make my own choices."

"And besides that," Seto finishes for me, "you no longer have custody of her anyway." He smirks and finishes the last of his meal. My dad continues his glaring, throws his fork down and leaves. We see that he's only in the restroom, but his action threw us off. My sister feels like an idiot for mentioning the ring and my mom looks like she lost me forever, but she sighs and nods. I smile sweetly at her, glad she's okay with it now.

"I love you, Mom."

**Hehehe, such fun times! Review please!**


	20. A Secret Crush

**Woot!!! Chapter 20!!! As I think I mentioned last chapter, this is forwarded two years. **

**Wow, I'm relieved that this story is almost finished. I can't wait!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: We know I don't own Yugioh. So don't sue me. :P**

**Enjoy and please review!!!!!! :D**

Forever and Beyond Ch. 20 A Secret Crush

I rush to my first period class, Dance I. I didn't realize that my high school credits from my old school didn't count in this new school, so I have to redo my PE credit. I'm just thankful they have Dance so I don't have to go to PE.

I look about me at all the freshmen. Dance is a favorite among girls, but I notice one little freshmen boy. He shot up a foot over the summer break, his hair is as bushy and black as ever, and his eyes still have their innocent, childish glow. Mokuba would be my new buddy this year.

"Hey, Loryn," he smiles, thankful that someone he knew was in here with him. I'm just a little astonished he chose this. Did Seto know?

"Moky, I'm surprised." He looks at me confused. "I had no idea you were interested in Dance."

"Well, yeah. Remember our random trip to the zoo?" I think back when Seto went away again during the summer and how Mokuba and I, bored out of our wits and going through a rebellious streak, decided to go against Seto's orders of not to leave the house and went to the zoo. I remember how when Moky and I went for a little lunch at the zoo café and how I pulled out my iPod and we jammed to some random songs. I never realized it, but Mokuba really could get down on the dance floor.

"Well, I am just stupid then." I smile at him to repent. "You could dance, boy!" But then, I get serious. "Does Seto know?"

He looks a little sheepish. "Not really," he ducks away from my mock punch. "I don't think he'd care, but he never asked, so I didn't tell him. You're not with that whole 'only gay guys dance' thing are you?" He looks a little afraid that I might. I shake my head. "Do whatever you want Moky. Dance is for everyone. And everyone should enjoy it." He looks relieved now.

"That's good," he smiles in relief. "Do we dress out today…?"

"Not usually on the first day, unless the teacher's a Nazi."

Just then, the teacher walks in, a petite brunette. She goes over the syllabus and says we have to have dress out clothes by Friday. Nothing too scandalous, nothing that will way one down. Tights, yoga pants, t-shirts… As long as it is comfortable.

I still have my old dance shirt, so I'll use that. I even have some yoga pants and tights, which I used when I had Dance I a long time ago.

Moky and I walk to second period together, Creative Writing. I find it funny that we have two classes so far that are identical. I turn to him when we sit down at two random desks in the back. "Moky, may I see your schedule?"

"Uh, sure." He hands me the schedule and I gape at it. Dance I first, then Creative Writing, Algebra III (how the hell did a _freshman _get in that class?), fourth period he had AP Japanese I and I had AP English IV (both in the same hall), fifth I had Biology II and he had Biology I (again, in the same hall), and seventh we had Economics together.

"Mokuba," I stammer, "how'd you get in Algebra III and Economics?"

"Seto Kaiba is my brother. I could decide who lives and who dies," he mocks me. "Ha, just kidding, but it's mostly because of him." And so, he explained to me how Seto taught him basic things like various maths and history and Mokuba took a few credits-by-exam and had made it into senior classes, despite he was a freshman. I secretly thought that a bribe may have also been paid, though I'd never mention it.

"Okay, well that explains a lot," I say, "but I find it…_strange_ that all our classes are either together, or near each other. Another influence of Big Brother?" _I_ _smell a rat._

"Not so much a rat," he quickly says, caught off guard. "It's just that…

"I am totally in love with you," he whispers

I think my heart just stopped beating. _What?!_

"Mokuba…? You… Huh?"

He looks ashamed. "I know it's wrong, seeing as you are Big Brother's best friend, but I can't help it. You living in the same house and me going through puberty just seems to collide." The poor thing blushes deeply, and stares at his shoe laces.

I caught something though. _Best friend…? Does he not know?!_

"Mokuba, by best friend, what exactly…?"

But I'm cut off by the bell and the teacher strides in, saying, "Pull out some paper and pencils! We're going to write a short love story!"

Oh the irony of life.

As it turns out, the love story was supposed to be a "plot twist of life", as Mr. Smith put it. How it really was…

Algebra III was just horrible. I'm already failing. It makes me wonder just how I passed math all these years. I suppose my fiancé has something to do with it…

It also sucked because the teacher assigned so much work that I never got a chance to talk with Mokuba, and we had a seating chart!

Which makes me snap back to reality with the situation with Mokuba. He loves me, bless his heart. However, he has to know that 1) it's just hormones and it'll pass and 2) I'm his brother's wife in about ten months' time. Mokuba cannot _ever _love me.

We walk into the literature hallway for fourth period. Our classes were right across from each other. I turn to him. "I'll sit with you at lunch, okay?" He nods, and says, "Yeah! Also, I have to talk to you some more about the…well, you know." He obviously doesn't want anyone to know he has a crush on a senior, so I just nod and say, "Sure thing." We turn away and fourth begins.

Again, another class I am sure to fail. Stupid analytical essays over books I couldn't care less about. It's not that I don't understand them, it's just that I hate it when teachers force me to read something. It makes me hate the book. Now if I read it on my own time, I'd love it.

And then I realize more stress is about to commence. I have to break Mokuba's heart. Lunch is about to begin so I wait for Mokuba to get out of class and I tug him to the library. We sit down at a table and I pull out a random research encyclopedia. It just had to be one over human anatomy.

"Mokuba, we must talk."

He nods. "Why did you grab that book?" He inquires.

"So the librarian doesn't get any funny ideas," I explain as I wave the book at the librarian, who seems to think we're in a corner making out. Trust me, I know people who have done much worse in this place.

I pull out some paper and a pen and start doodling, making it look like I'm taking notes. Mokuba grins at my cover up and does the same.

"So anyway…" I begin.

"I know you probably don't feel the same, but it had to come out. I couldn't take it anymore! I had to take a risk! Masturbation just wasn't enough anymore!" I yelp at that last statement, wondering if he expected to get that far with me. "I'm kidding of course!" He smiles and realizes I don't find it funny. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He grins. "So, um…"

"Mokuba, what am I to your brother?" Straight to the point, as taught by Seto himself.

"You're one of the closest people he has, other than me." He simply replies.

"How close exactly?" I try to make him be more detailed. Heaven knows he'll need it for his AP class essays.

"Well… I'd say you two are as close as friends can be."

"What type of friends do you think we are?"

"As in you and Seto, or me and you?"

"Both."

"Well…" He takes a deep breath. "You and Seto are so close it's like you know each other's thoughts. We used to be like that (me and my brother I mean), but as he got older it seemed he was hiding things from me. Whether it was puberty related things or KaibaCorp things, I'll probably never know. You two just seem to click together, like gears in a machine or a jigsaw puzzle." He looks at me. I nod for him to go on. "You and me, well…" He pauses to think. "You and I are very close, definitely like family. You seem to get me, y'know? You understand the things I'm interested in and we both play on that. You bring out the better person in my brother. And you're one of the most kind and thoughtful people I have ever known who is also really pretty." Very reasonable and deep for a 15-year old. I knew the pretty thing had to show up. Guys always have to have looks involved. It definitely explains why he's fallen for me. It also shows how he thinks and why we should be together. We can't though. We simply can't.

"Mokuba," I begin, wanting to be gentle and tactful, "that is very sweet of how you think of me, and I'm quite flattered." He looks like he's going to interrupt me but I hold a hand up. "I can't though. You're brother wouldn't approve."

"But Seto thinks you're awesome! He has to!" He seems a bit indignant, and maybe desperate, but I can't let him get to me.

"Mokuba, I guess your brother never told you. We're engaged."

He stops and stares at me. It looks like he's processing this.

"As in 'we', you mean…?"

"Your brother and myself."

His eyes grow wide. He's crushed. I broke his heart. I broke Mokuba.

We watch each other silently for about ten minutes when he finally breaks the silence with, "Oh."

It wasn't a "oh that sucks" oh, but an "I didn't realize this" oh. He smiles. "I'm so happy for you and big brother," he practically yells out in the middle of the library. The librarian gives us a dirty look and I shush Moky.

"We don't want the world to know just yet, Mokuba," I say calmly.

He smiles more. "Gotcha."

I smile a little. "So you're not upset?"

He shakes his head vigorously. "Of course not! Big Brother finally has found happiness! I would never be upset over that!"

At that, I can't help but scoot closer to him and hug him. "Moky, ou are amazing. You are the least selfish boy I have ever met."

He returns my hug and the bell rings, signaling for us to get on to class.

Moky and I leave hand in hand, in a brother-and-sister way.

**Awww. ^^ So cute. I love Mokuba. Hahaha, so review!!! :D**


	21. Trouble In Paradise

**Hooray! Wow, ya know, I had finished this chapter a long time ago but i completely forgot to upload it! My bad! XD**

**The chapter title was inspired by the game Viva Pinata: Trouble In Paradise. Check that out sometime.**

**Discalimer: I own nothing but all OCs and plot!!!**

Forever and Beyond Ch. 21 Trouble In Paradise

Right now, at this moment, I think I'm going to say how satisfied I am right now.

Mokuba is a doll. I have gotten very close to him these past two years and he and I are practically inseparable. He is very intelligent for his age and incredibly sweet. Thankfully, he is showing interest in girls other than me, and I even saw him conversing with my sister, who is a freshman now.

Seto is any girl's dream man. Despite he has a cold demeanor toward the world, he is one of the warmest people I have ever known. Not to mention, the best lover a girl could possibly want, but our relationship isn't all about sex.

My parents have been visiting more frequently and we get along better than ever. Then again, perhaps they don't want Seto as an enemy.

Now, I'm going to admit that there is a bit of trouble in my paradise.

Seto is almost never home. Despite he's a senior in high school, he keeps missing school for stuff at KaibaCorp. It's good that he's very dedicated to his work, but I fear he may become so involved with stock trends and production costs that he'll forget he has a family now. Well, he's always had Mokuba, but he has a live-in girlfriend, or better yet _fiancée_, now and he needs to remember that Moky and I get lonely without him around. It worries me that once we're married and possibly start a family, he won't be around for that child's crucial moments.

And so, I often think of my choice instead of my calculus homework. Perhaps becoming engaged to him wasn't so great of a decision. He's never home. And let's face it, once a girl fucks a guy, she wants to keep fucking him. I'm not saying I'd cheat on Seto, but I have needs. Surely he misses me too. Right?

On the bright side, Moky and I leave the house without having to tell him first and we have lots of fun together. I even bring my sister along.

Today, we planned on going to the mall. Meadow finally grew out of her little girl clothes phase and now wants to wear skinny jeans and band tees and other "cool" clothes like her sister. I must say, I am flattered.

We traverse around the mall and stride into Hot Topic. With a credit card whose limit is infinite, we three have lots of fun. Meadow chooses some cute, punk-rock dresses, skirts and jeans and Moky chooses some cool shirts with various game logos and jeans. For me, I just pick up everything. We also visit Journey's, Torrid (because I have those accursed giant hips), Spencer's, Pac Sun, Zumie's, the Converse store and the Vans store. Let's just say that even the limo is going to be filled with clothing.

We exit the mall and ride the limo home, Meadow coming with us. I help her try things on when we enter Kaiba Mansion and walk up the steps to my room and she seems fixed on this one dress that reminds me of a ballerina. The torso of it is form fitting and can be tightened, similar to a corset. The skirt is flouncy, like a tutu, and a few of the petticoats are purple. The dress features a bit of purple lace trim and the straps are about three fingers width. It is quite adorable, though I'm not accustomed to seeing my baby sister in black. However, she likes it and I am glad to influence her.

Meadow keeps the dress on and pairs it with these faux fur trimmed boot-style converse and fish net hose. My sister has undergone a transformation.

When we walk downstairs, we notice that Moky has also changed into acid-washed purple jeans and a black button down with a few studs by the collar. He has on completely black Chucks and he pulled his hair back. I don't know if they planned this, but this is an amazing coincidence.

"Wow you two," I kid them. "I can't believe how well you two match."

Meadow and Mokuba blush deeply but smile, because they realize that it's cute. I think they look like they're going to a dance together.

We decide to play video games to finish our day and together, we play Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii, and drink a few sodas. We all are of about equal fighting skill, so all the matches we had were really determined by random circumstances.

Eventually, I check the clock and realize Mead needs to get home.

"Hey Mead, it's almost eight o'clock. You need to get home."

Meadow has an epic pouting maneuver. "I wanna stay with you and Moky-chan!" I look at Mokuba, who can't help but blush. I pull out my cell phone. "I can call Mom and see if you can stay over…"

Meadow and Mokuba squeal. "…but I doubt Dad will let you."

Epic downfall.

I call my mother up and ask her. She says sure, as long as Mead stays with me. Even Dad is in agreement.

I hang up and thank my lucky stars that Seto isn't home, because he has the tendency to walk in my bedroom and demand to be fucked. I don't want to subject my sister to that.

I tell Meadow I'll prepare the bed for an extra person by adding an extra blanket and pillows and I walk upstairs. I go into my personal closet and set a folded up blanket and a few pillows onto the bed. As I walk down stairs, I notice how quiet it becomes. The video game hasn't been resumed and all was scarily quiet. I sneak into the game room, expecting the worst and see my sister and my soon-to-be brother-in-law kissing. My stomach drops, because I know what kissing can lead to.

I cough a little and Moky and Mead separate. I sit between them and say, "You two are lucky that you have the cool sister, otherwise, I'd have called _your_ mother," I look at Meadow, "and _your_ brother," and I turn my head to Mokuba. "Don't do that again."

They sheepishly nod their heads and I shrug. "You might not think it now, but kissing is dangerous."

They look at me with incredulous looks on their faces. "How?" Mokuba asks. "Why?" Meadow asks.

"How? It consists of close physical contact. Why? That close physical contact can lead to an unwanted disease or sex. I don't want Mom or Dad chewing me out when they find out their little flower has wilted. And I don't want Seto to yell at me." They look at the ground and nod in understanding. Then Mokuba pipes up, "But don't you and Big Brother do it?"

I freeze. _Oh son of a bitch. _"Do what exactly?" _He never specified…_

"Either or both." He states simply.

…_whether we kiss or screw._

"It's different though. We're engaged. We're sure of our love of each other. You two shrimps wouldn't know love if it bit you in the butt."

Meadow scowls and Mokuba chuckles. Meadow then dare says, "So you're _not_ a virgin?"

"Hell no!" It seemed harsh and made me seem like a hypocrite, but Meadow could just get over it. "And if I find out you two do anything, I'll personally skin you both."

I wave it all aside. "Let's just forget your little fling and get back to the game."

So now my one small problem multiplied into three problems.

Seto is never around.

His brother is being hormonal with my sister. (maybe not quite so yet, but I sense it coming)

I have to deal with this.

I can trust Meadow though. Despite she was quite the brat growing up, she was usually always obedient where I was concerned. In fact she listens to me better than our parents.

Mokuba will also be easy to handle, because he fears his brother.

Needless to say, there is trouble in paradise, and it is all caused by hormones.

After Mokuba's Ness practically murders Meadow's Toon Link, and I win the match with my Fox, we call it a night and head upstairs. Moky bids us good night and we return it. Mead and I change into our pajamas and slide under the covers.

Then the questions start.

"What's it like?" Meadow asks. I'm not sure of what she is asking, so I ask her to specify.

"Sex, I mean."

Oh boy. Surely the little one has had a sex talk.

"Didn't Mom tell you?" _I really don't want to do this._

"She only told me the consequences of it, which included my ultimate beating." She turns her head to me. "I want to know about the real thing."

I sigh. "Are you positive?" She nods.

"Fine then."

And so I begin.

"It's like…you're exploding."

"What?!"

"Not for real, dumbass, but it's like that. It feels so good that you want to explode as he pounds into you."

"Good Lord, Loryn, I didn't mean for you to be graphic." Meadow scowls.

"You wanted to know," I chuckle.

"Ugh, if you're not going to be serious, then forget it." She turns away.

"I am being serious. What else did you want to know?"

"Other than the pleasure," she shudders, "does it hurt?"

"Well duh. Don't you know what a hymen is?"

"No…"

I throw the covers off in anger. "What the hell did they teach you then?! That it's the worst thing ever, that it's completely unnatural, and the aftermath of it is disease and unwanted pregnancy?!" Meadow shrinks away. "Seriously, Mead, what on earth did they teach you?"

She whispers, "Exactly what you just ranted about."

I slap myself in the forehead. "Then we got some 'splainin' to do."

And so, I teach my sister what sex is really like, precautions, consequences, etc. I tell her it's a completely natural process, a completely normal yearning, and utterly the simplest thing to do. She seemed to feel better now.

"So if Mokuba and I did do it, you'd still skin us?"

"Fuck yeah. So don't get any funny ideas. Just because I told you the truth does not mean I want you to go out and do it freely. That's not my intention."

"I understand." Meadow is easy to brainwash.

"I'm glad." I relax a bit and nestle into my pillow. She pipes up again.

"When did you lose it?"

Oh boy. Not again. "A few days after we first moved here."

"Really? That soon?"

"Yeah…" Maybe losing control wasn't such a good idea.

"Why did you do it?"

I stay quiet a bit, contemplating her question. "I was just pissed off and he was just being a prick and then…it turned into a romantic-comedy moment."

"Oh."

"Trust me, the morning after, I was like 'Get away from me!!!' and his maid or cook or whatever she is found out and flipped. Good ole Mrs. Lovett." I chuckle at the memory.

"When did you become engaged?"

_Damn 20 questions._ "It was definitely after the court case. I'd say a few months afterward. He came back from a business trip and just acted like we were already engaged. He never even, quote-unquote, popped the question."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was just like, "now that that's over, how is my future wife?" and I just froze."

"After what was over?"

"Oh, some stupid argument. I thought he was cheating on me."

"That's not really stupid." Meadow stared at me. "Was he?"

"Oh goodness no. I just misunderstood. It turns out he was gone for so long to be punishing me. I made a comment about his mother," I replied to her dubious stare. "He's easily offended by your mom jokes."

"Then why did he fall for you?"

"I have no earthly clue." I smile. "Get to bed, kiddo."

"'Kay. Night, Sister."

"Good night."

**I can only say this: Hooray for sisterly blunt sex talks. XD Review!!!**


	22. A Trust Letdown

**I just finished this and the next one today! Yay!!!**

**Haha, sneaking behind your husband's back is fun. XD I wouldknow, my mom does it all the time!!!**

**Disclaimer: For Ra's sake, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my plot and OCs.**

Forever and Beyond Ch 22: A Trust Letdown

What's the difference between hormonal teens and engaged lovers?

Absolutely nothing. Especially when those engaged lovers _are_ hormonal teens.

It's weird though. I was just a small town girl (and don't finish it with "livin' in a lonely world") who didn't exactly fit in with her small town setting. I was lonely with a few good friends and wallowing in my own misery. I also had a terrible relationship with my parents. I get lucky enough to move away from all that shit and randomly ran into my true love. Even better, we get to live together and we're engaged!!! Yayness!!!

Maybe I'm just repeating myself. I need something new.

"Yo Moky," I tell Mokuba while he and Meadow are playing Rock Band. "You and Mead want to do something today?"

"Like what?" He asks as he does his guitar solo.

"Let's go see a movie or something."

"Yeah, I wanna see…wait, what's playing?" Meadow yells as she's banging on the fake drum set.

"I am not seeing some stupid Disney money-maker, if you have that in mind." I warn her as slip on my shoes.

"Oh darn," she says as she and Mokuba finish the song. "You suck."

"I'm not going to answer that," I joke as Mokuba and Meadow gag aloud.

"Let's go eat pizza." Mokuba suggests.

"Like delivery?" I question him. "I'm not in the mood for something that heavy. How about a pizza buffet?"

Their faces light up and I knew I hit the nail on the head. "Alright, get dressed and let's go."

Meadow looks at me like I'm nuts. "I _am_ dressed." Indeed she is. She's wearing a cute green leopard-print tank top that fit more like a dress. She has on thick black leggings and three inch magenta heels with black bows at the toes. My mom would utterly destroy me if she saw Meadow with those shoes. My mom would have said she looked like a whore.

"Sorry Mead. It's a habit," I apologize. Mokuba pipes up, "I'm dressed too!"

Mokuba is wearing green skinny jeans with a blue plaid button-down, unbuttoned at the collar, revealing a black tank top. His shoes are green and blue Nikes.

As for me, I'm wearing a low cut black and blue striped shirt with thin black straps criss-crossing around the low cut part, with a fish net tank top under it. For bottoms, I have on a pleated black skirt with studs on the side. I have knee-high black converse and I am also wearing stockings. My hair is done up in its usual spikiness. As far as accessories go, I have a few bracelets and a necklace with the Japanese character for friendship as a pendant. Meadow has on a simple magenta beaded necklace and Mokuba has a thin dog collar, inspired by Yugi Mutou.

We three look _good_. Meadow looks sexy, Mokuba dapperly emo, and I am just a tad badass. We will turn heads today.

I grab the keys to the car Seto gave me for an engagement present, a nice and subtle '72 black Lincoln Coup de Ville. I love older cars. Seto wanted to get me the latest Ferrari model (which I drooled over until I saw the price) but I insisted I wanted something a little less conspicuous. Thankfully, my lips forced him to agree.

Mead and Moky clamber in the back. Needless to say, they were hoping to make out in the back. I give the two of them a look of death and say, "One of you _will_ be sitting in the front." I look from Meadow to Mokuba. "Now one of you, _get_ _in_ _the_ _front_." I may be the cool sister, but even I have limitations. I'm fine with the two seeing each other, but I don't want to be the one having to come up with a lie on why Meadow missed her period, if you get my drift.

Finally, Mokuba gallantly surrenders his spot in the back seat.

I raise an eyebrow at him and look at Meadow in the rearview mirror. She looks sheepishly at me.

"No funny stuff today," I warn.

Mokuba salutes me and Meadow nods her head vigorously.

I start the car and drive out of the driveway, waving to one of the security guards. The security team is well aware of our little escapades.

We make it to the pizza buffet place, get our cups and trays and head on out to get our pizza. Mokuba and Meadow both get that weird chocolate pizza, while I roll my eyes and get a few slices of spinach pizza.

We get our drinks, Mokuba getting a "carbonated suicide" as he called the foaming concoction in his cup, Meadow gets a coke and I get root beer.

We munch on our lunch, get a few more slices and drinks, and finally pay. We leave and then I say, "Where to now?"

"The movie theatre?" Mokuba asks. Meadow shrugs, indicating she didn't really care.

"Didn't they open up an amusement park recently?" I ask as I stop at a red light. "That'd be kinda fun."

"But we just ate!" Meadow yells in panic. Mokuba looks at her like she lost her mind.

"We don't have to go on the rides just yet," I say dubiously. "They have games at an amusement park…"

Mokuba perks up. "The arcade!"

The light goes green and I nod my head. "To the arcade then."

We get there and browse around. I'm already eyeing the DDR machine and Mokuba has his eye on a zombie shooter. Meadow looks longingly at Mario Kart Arcade.

"Eh, just play whatever," and I hand both of them tens. "Meet me back by the entrance in about an hour."

"Only an hour?" Meadow pouts. I look at her with a bit of distaste. "You're lucky we even came, Meadow. Stop pouting." Mokuba pats her back and throws his arm around her shoulder and they walk away to play MKA. I just stare after them, hoping they don't do anything stupid.

I walk to the coin machine to get $10 worth of coins and stride to the DDR. I place a few coins, hit start and proceed with my music selection.

After dancing and getting the high score to _Love Is Dreaminess_, _Xepher_, _Gekkou_ _Chan_, _Shout_, and _Happy Wedding_, I notice I had drawn in a crowd. A few guys were totally checking me out. A few women looked on jealously. I felt extremely uncomfortable.

The thing is though, with arcade style DDR, you keep playing until you fail. And since there was no way I could fail, I had to keep playing.

I continued to dance, with the crowd cheering me on, when I heard a familiar female voice say, "Whoa, Loryn!"

The song stopped just in time and I turn around to see Tea Gardner looking at me in wonder. "I had no idea you were so good at DDR!"

I smile and blush. "Yeah, I had to get exercise someway…" She chuckles and I notice how good she looks. Tea has on this cute red and white striped tube top that fit loosely and some white shorts. She has on red flats and a cute little anklet with a Kuriboh on it.

"Hey, do you wanna play?" I ask courteously. She nods vigorously, adds some coins and we enter two-player mode.

We pick a lot of different songs and I must say Tea is a terrific DDR player. She could seriously enter a competition and win if she wanted too.

We keep dancing and surprisingly, she wins. I must be losing my touch.

The crowd applauds and I congratulate Tea. She just smiles and blushes a bit at all the attention.

"Hey, you want to grab a drink? I'm buying," I offer. She nods.

We head to the vending machine and we both get some sort of cocoa drink. I snap mine open and ask, "So did you come alone?"

She ponders what I meant, and says, "Oh no. I came here with Yugi…"

My eyes widen. "Is this a date?" I smirk. "Aw, Yugi's dream came true…"

Tea's whole face reddens. "Well, it kinda is…"

"Ah," I nod. "It's a pity date then."

"No!" She looks affronted and embarrassed. "I was hoping maybe his alter ego would pop up soon, but I guess he thinks I'm really into Yugi and not him…"

I nearly took a spit take. "So you're using Yugi?!"

Tea puts her head in her hands and practically wails, "I know it's wrong, but I like his yami so much!" She finishes up her drink. "Am I a bad person?"

I smile a bit. "No, I understand how you feel." She seems happier at this piece of news. "Just maybe perhaps instead of raising little Yugi's hopes, perhaps you should just ask the yami himself."

Tea bows her head and nods. "You're right…" Her head snaps up. "Wait, did YOU come alone? Where's Kaiba?"

I smirk. "The big jerk is at some sort of business meeting or trip. I don't know, it's hard to keep up." Tea nods and gestures for me to go on. "I'm here with my little sister and Mokuba."

Tea nods again. "So where are they?" I shrug. "Obviously in here. I assume they're playing a game." I check my cell phone for the time. "I told them to meet me by the entrance in an hour."

Tea asks, "How long since you told them?"

"An hour and ten minutes."

Tea blanches. "Let's head to the entrance."

We do so, running into Yugi in the process and as we stroll to the entrance, a huge rock of realization hits my stomach, plummeting through, making my heart stop and I freeze in place. _They would have messaged me if I wasn't there on time._

And sure enough, they weren't there.

"Um, Loryn? Where are they?" Yugi inquires worriedly.

"I…don't know…" I nearly break down. _Oh holey cheese, if they are in the bathroom doing the dirty I will personally assassinate them…_

"Yugi…?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you possibly check the boys' bathroom and see if Mokuba and my sister are in there?"

"Why would they be in there together…? OH MY GOD!" Yugi rushes to the bathroom.

Tea and I nod to each other. She'll check the girls' bathroom and I'll scale the whole arcade.

I check the racing games, the zombie shooters, the photo booths, and everywhere else, including the prize center. No where can I find them.

I go to a table in the eating center and sob quietly. My mom trusted me with Meadow. But I guess Meadow isn't to be trusted. Neither Mokuba, seeing as they are probably deflowering each other right now. If Seto finds out, then I'll have to say sayonara to the car. He trusts me with Mokuba after all.

"Loryn, I'm so sorry!" I hear a familiar voice say. I look up and see Mokuba.

"Mokuba, you craptastic little boy, where were you?!" I screech.

"Mead and I got separated so I went to the bathroom."

I look at him incredulously. "Why go to the bathroom when you lose a girl?"

"I was in the bathroom area, duh. She'd have to go eventually." He returns my look and I nod. "Where's Mead? Did you find her?"

I shake my head. "Didn't you try calling her?" And then I realized I could have done the same.

"She didn't answer."

I check to see if my phone has signal. Four bars. Meadow would have gotten good service too. I dial her number.

"Loryn, I think Meadow left the building," pants Tea as she returns. "I couldn't find her."

I feel all color and blood drain from my face. "She's not answering either," I murmur as I slide my phone shut.

We all just look at each other. My baby sister is gone.

**Oh shizz... Ain't that scary... REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	23. Accidental Kidnapping and Mislaid Trust

**So what happened to Meadow? I don't know! And I wouldn't tell you anyway! So read this and review please.**

**I really loved writing this chapter. It came out differently than my original intention. I'll tell you what was supposed to happen at the end of this.**

**Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own YGO! But I do own all OCs and plot.**

Forever and Beyond Ch 23: Accidental Kidnapping and Mislaid Trust

I suppose there was a reason why Mom didn't like us wearing heels. Especially the kind Meadow had on. They bring in unwanted attention.

Yugi and Tea walked to the arcade, so they clamber in with me and Moky in my car and I drive away from the arcade. I drive slow, and then realize this may not work. I find a parking spot on the side of the road by a café, ironically it is the one Seto and I went to so long ago, and I park. We all get out and I say, "Okay, we'll search for her in pairs. Yugi and Tea, go that way," I point away from me, "and Mokuba and I will go this way." I point behind me. "Is that okay?" Everyone nods.

"If we can't find her within…" I calculate in my head, "…by sundown, we'll meet back here and have to contact the police."

"Shouldn't you tell your mom what's happened?" asks Tea, concerned. I nod sheepishly. "Yeah, but she'll have a heart attack. Let's see if maybe Meadow got distracted by a cotton candy salesman and she just wandered off first. If not, then I'll tell my mom." Tea nods her head and we go our separate ways. I pull out my phone and type a very stern message: _"Meadow, wherever the hell you are, please call me. Moky and I are worried!" _I send it and pray that she just wandered off.

We search the alleyways, the various shops, ask shop owners if they saw a girl of Meadow's description but they all say no. No one has seen her.

It's almost dark and I see Ryou Bakura. I jog to him, Mokuba on my tail and I ask Ryou, "Can you help me?"

He turns around and smiles. "Oh, hello Loryn. What is it that you are in need of assistance?"

"My baby sister is missing!" I pull out my wallet and show him Meadow's school picture. "Have you seen her?"

"Oh my, she's drastically pretty." He frowns. "I'm sorry to say no though."

Mokuba and I look at each other in despair. Mokuba's face was ghost white.

Ryou puts his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want any help? I could search too…"

"You wouldn't mind?" I ask desperately, searching his deep chocolate eyes. He was so lovely…

"Of course not," he smiles. "Let me see the picture again." I show him the picture and give a description of her clothes.

He nods. "Alright, I'll find her!" He smiles and jogs away, not before tripping of course.

May God help Ryou find Meadow. As if I believed…

Mokuba and I continue to run about, but no sign of Meadow. We somehow made it back to the arcade, and so I ask the manager and arcade-goers if they saw my sister.

One couple I ask is quite helpful. They look like they are college students and the girl is cute. She has this innocent look about her. The guy looks like he would do anything to protect the ones he loved.

After I show them Meadow's picture, the chick says, "I actually did see that girl. I remember her, 'cause I thought 'wow that girl is hot! Is she really a high school student?' and when I turned to ask my boyfriend here what he thought, he made me look at her again and some really weird looking man took her by the hand and led her away. We didn't think anything of it until you showed up." She looks sympathetic. "That was about two hours ago though."

"What did the man look like?" Mokuba asks.

The guy comes in with, "He had this silver hair that was long and covering one side of his face. He was wearing this fruity, magenta suit. He was kinda tall, but he looked too young to be her dad." Mokuba looks at me, his face wide with both shock and horror.

"Mokuba, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know that guy, Loryn!" He rushes. "He's Maximillion Pegasus! He kidnapped me a few years ago! He's a freaking psycho!" That rock of realization hit me again.

We thank the couple for their help and walk away. "Why did Pegasus kidnap you?"

"He was trying to take over KaibaCorp by doing away with my brother and trying to control me." I look at Mokuba in shock. He nods. "Yeah it was horrible."

"Is he a…?" I couldn't even say it.

"A what?" Mokuba looks worried.

"Is he a pedophile?" I squeak, awaiting the worst.

"I don't think so. He didn't do anything weird to me." I let out a breath of relief. "But I wouldn't get your hopes up." I could have anime fallen with his statement.

"Do you know his whereabouts?" I ask, hoping we can find the nutcase.

"I thought he stayed at Duelist Kingdom, but I guess maybe he lives here now. Or he could be in town for a visit." I sigh.

We have no idea where Meadow is and this strange, psychotic man could be torturing her or molesting her and we can't do anything about it.

"What can we do, Moky? My mom expects Meadow to be home by tomorrow." _Thank goodness she let Mead spend one more night with me._

"We could call Seto…" I look at Mokuba like he's both crazy and a genius.

It would be both beneficial and utterly stupid to call Seto.

It would be beneficial because he is one of the most powerful men in Domino. He could practically decide who lives and who dies.

It would be utterly stupid because, one, he would know about our escapades, and two, he'd never trust me again.

Mokuba interrupts my incoherent thoughts with, "Seto knows Pegasus. He still does business with him because Pegasus designs the Duel Monsters cards."

I suddenly realize that we need Seto's help. My sister is at stake after all.

I call Tea and Yugi, telling them I have a lead. We decide to meet up back at the café.

We find each other and I tell them all our information. Yugi and Tea are shocked.

"Pegasus is still up to no good?!" Yugi angrily mutters, and his yami takes over.

"It is best if we see Kaiba. He's still in contact with Pegasus. He'll know what to do." Yami Yugi states and we clamber in my car and head out to KaibaCorp HQ.

As I speed through traffic, I speed dial Seto and get his voicemail. I leave a very angry message. "God damn it Seto! Answer your phone! It's important!" I shut my phone and continue my dangerous driving toward the building.

My phone rings with a dragon's roar. Seto is calling. Yes, before you ask, that is indeed my ringtone for him. It was his idea.

"What happened?!" Seto yells. My ear temporarily rings. "What's wrong?! Are you pregnant?!" Now why the hell would that be the first thing on his mind?

"Hell no, Seto. What are you thinking?" I admonish. "Meadow is gone."

There was a pause. "What do you mean 'gone'? Wasn't she with you at the house?"

_He's gonna kill me. _"Yes and no." I say, careful with my word choice.

"Loryn, you're terrible at lying, what's wrong?" He demands.

"We went to the arcade today and we found out Pegasus took her. Can you help us?"

And then, out of nowhere, I hear a cacophony of laughter. It seems Seto was speaking to me on speaker phone, while letting someone else listen.

"Seto, it's not funny! My mom's gonna kill me!" I'm about to cry. I look in the rearview mirror, and Yami and Tea look at me worriedly. Mokuba's eyes widen in shock.

"I am quite aware Meadow is no longer with you." Seto says. "It is also to my knowledge that you went to a restaurant on FM 1360 and to the arcade by Domino Square. From there, Pegasus took her."

"How? Who told you?!" I am freaking out here.

"I had a meeting with Pegasus today over converging our products. He went out in search of a new spokesperson for Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp and happened to bring in your sister." I could feel his eyes scrutinizing me through the phone.

I stop suddenly, everyone suffering from whiplash. "You have got to be kidding me." That rock in my stomach got bigger and heavier.

"Yeah, I know everything. Now stop blocking traffic on Main Street and get to my office. I'll expect you in about seven minutes and forty-five seconds." He hangs up.

I continue driving, realizing that the car had a GPS signal emitting from it. Seto never trusted me. Seto knows everything.

Is this what I am marrying into? A marriage where I can't even go out and have a good time without him knowing first? A marriage where I am basically inside a hellish Pokéball connected to his belt, him releasing me when it's to his fancy?

This isn't love. This isn't marriage. This is an elaborate trap, a jail cell in which women have no rights and men control them utterly.

No wonder I hated Seto at first. No wonder I hated my dad. Men, when confronted with love, propose so they can collar their wives.

And if that's the case, then love never existed. It's all lies, sweet-nothings in naïve girls' ears. Women never had any rights. We can vote, we can have the same job as men, we can do virtually everything they can, if we want to, but men will always have some stranglehold on us when it comes to marriage.

And I am one of those naïve girls.

We make it to KaibaCorp and I send Ryou a text: _"Thank you for your help! I found my sister though, thank goodness. Again, thanks! See you at school!"_

We get out of the car and I look at Yami and Tea, both wanting to come up with me. Such nice people, but I must do this on my own.

"Thanks again, guys. I can take it from here." Tea, however, grabs my arm. "Yugi and I are your friends. We're here to support you!" I nod and say, "Fine."

We go up in the elevator and it stops at the top, where the CEO's office is. We walk toward the impressive door with the golden plaque that declaims "Seto Kaiba. CEO of KaibaCorp." I knock timidly.

"You're late." Seto says in his CEO voice. "Well, come in!"

I walk in, Tea, Yami and Mokuba in tow. Next to Seto is a man I take to be Pegasus, and beside him, sucking on a lollipop is Meadow.

"Hey shishter," she says with the sucker still in her mouth. "Want one? Mr. Pegashush gave 'em to me!" She beams. I knew she had to be somehow distracted in order to leave with a complete stranger. I shake my head and she proffers them to Tea, Yami, and Mokuba. Mokuba is the only one who takes one.

Seto gets right down to business. "What are they doing here?" He indicates Tea and Yami.

"They were helping me search for my sister."

He smirks. "You weren't planning on telling me, were you?"

I look at my feet and blush. "Not at first."

"And why is that?"

I take in a breath. "I wanted to see if I could find her myself at first. If I couldn't then I would have contacted you."

He nods, taking this in. "You called me when you found out Pegasus took her. Why?"

"Mokuba told me that he tried to do away with you and kidnapped Mokuba! I assumed he was dangerous and knew you should be informed!" That's the smart thing to do after all!

He nods again. "I never intended to use the GPS when I installed it in your car."

I look at him incredulously. "Then why install it?"

"In case something like today happened." He glared. "I knew nothing of your trip today with Mokuba and Meadow until Pegasus brought in your sister. I knew then something was up."

I nod, feeling the heat rush up to my face. He continues. "At first, I thought maybe Meadow had already left for home when she was found. But when I saw her in _that_ get up," he eyes my sister in her not-so-innocent clothes, "and heard Pegasus say he found her in the arcade, _assuming _she was a _college student_, I knew she had to be with you."

I stare at him. "What do her clothes and age have to do with me?"

He stands up and looks down at me. "Loryn, I know you aren't good at math and that you tend to think without your head, but I never thought you could be this simple minded." I glare at him and my jaw drops. "Do you honestly think your mother would let your sister dress like that?" I look away. "And your mother never lets her out much anyway. Face it, you let people do whatever they want. You don't believe in controlling people, and this is your downfall, your one fatal flaw."

At that moment, everyone in the room stares at Seto like he's the nutcase, not Pegasus. Meadow looks disappointed and sad, Mokuba hugs her, and Pegasus is flabbergasted.

"Kaiba-boy, that is no way to treat your fiancée! You should cherish the women in your life!" I never thought I'd say this, but I am honestly grateful to Pegasus. "You're lucky! I lost my wife to illness."

Pegasus looks at me. "Darling, if you are ever hurt by this man, please tell me. I can make it all better!" He smiles at me, which I think he meant in a sweet way but I can only take it as creepy. I nod anyway.

Tea pipes up. "Kaiba, women aren't your machines! You can't expect them to just smile and oblige your every need." Yami nods, and also states, "Kaiba, your arrogance never fails to astonish me."

Seto sneers. "Like I care what you all think. This is between my wife-to-be and myself." He glares at everyone in the room. "Now please get out. Pegasus, let's close this deal tomorrow. You're here until Wednesday, correct?" Pegasus nods. "I'll see you soon then."

Tea and Yami glare at Seto, but turn to me, giving me sympathetic looks. Pegasus pats my shoulder, handing me his card. I smile at him in a kind way.

Mokuba and Meadow don't move. They know they're in for it too.

Once the door shuts, Seto starts in. "I am so mad beyond belief right now."

I shrug. "Go ahead. Reprimand me."

Oh joy, the trademark Kaiba glare. "I don't need your permission to do anything," he spats.

I give him an equal glare. "Neither do I."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I may become your wife soon, but that does not mean I am your property."

He chuckles. "You are taking my last name."

"So? What's in a name? Not ownership, that's for sure."

"Perhaps I said that wrong. We belong to _each other_."

I shrug. "That certainly sounds better."

He sighs. "What were you doing out and about today?"

"We just wanted to have a bit of fun. Get some fresh air, enjoy ourselves."

"And you couldn't do that at home? I have all sorts of entertainment devices, I have personal chefs, and I have a back yard garden that I honestly didn't want," he eyes Mokuba on that one, "and you claim you wanted to go out for some fresh air. Don't give me that kind of bullshit!" I knew he was mad now. He _never _swears in front Mokuba.

I only stare at him.

He smirks, like he won. "That's what I thought."

And the tea kettle boiled.

"You _can't_ _possibly_ expect me to want to stay in that house? I can't! It's against my nature! I'm a mover and shaker, Seto. If I _want_ a change of scenery, then I go out. That's just how I am. _Get over it_."

He stares at me, surprised at my backtalk.

There is nothing but silence. We stare at each other until he looks over at Mead and Moky, who look like they are about to cry.

"You know, you're lucky Meadow _wasn't_ kidnapped…"

I look at him. "I know."

"Because if she was, it would have been your fault. You should have been more responsible."

"You just can't stand losing an argument, can you? Is it a crime now to take your siblings out to the arcade?" I lash out.

"No it isn't, but it should be a crime to let your fourteen year old sister dress like a prostitute and leave that sister on her own in an arcade filled with _immature_, _uncontrollable_, _sick_ _men_! You can't just leave children alone anymore!"

Meadow makes a noise of indignation and Mokuba is astonished. I am too.

"_What?! _I've dressed like that plenty of times! And so have lots of other girls! I was never-"

He laughs, freaking _laughs_! "And how many of those girls were kidnapped, raped, murdered? Not to mention, _you're_ like my personal whore. Loryn, look at the reality. Women are just making themselves look bad by wearing those clothes and saying that it's fashionable. Look at yourself; I'm sure you received some lecherous stares today." He indicates my low-cut blouse and short skirt. I look away, embarrassed. "And you're supposed to be my wife soon! Fashion, in all actuality Loryn, is _irrelevant_." He looks at Mokuba. "Mokuba, where'd you get those clothes?" Yeah, fashion is irrelevant.

Mokuba blanches. Seto sighs. "It's best to assume that today wasn't your first venture, isn't it?"

We all nod.

Seto just looks at me. "Can I really not trust you with a credit card?"

I shrug. "I hadn't seen my sister in a while. It was a bonding experience."

He just sighs. "Whatever. I don't care. I'm not concerned with the money, but I am concerned with what you bought."

I shrug again. "I let them buy whatever they wanted."

Seto sighs again. "Whatever." He packs his suitcase and makes to leave when I say, "Seto, I know you were worried about us and I'm thankful for that. I apologize. If you want me to, I'll never go out without your permission again."

He grunts and leaves. I guess that is that.

**So this is what was supposed to happen: Duke kidnaps Meadow, thinking she was older, and wanted her to have sex with him. Meadow is freaking out, and Duke nearly rapes her when Joey, of all people, comes to the rescue. Joey calls Loryn up on Meadow's cell phone (Duke made her turn it off which explains why no one could get a hold of her) and explains what happened and they meet up at the cafe. Naturally, even though Seto's dislike of Joey rubbed off on Loryn, she still is indebted to him. And then Seto comes about on his coffee break or whatever and sees them all conversing and it all is thrown out; Loryn was taking Mokuba and Meadow out without his knowledge and Meadow was nearly attacked because of Loryn's irresponsibilty.**

**Who knows. I may end up writing that as a bonus "deleted scene" chapter. XD Pegasus was never supposed to show up but in mid-writing I completely changed direction. I don't know why; it randomly happened. XD**

**So all in all, review please!**


	24. How The Mocking Bird Sings

**Ok, so why have I randomly updated a chapter that's waayyyy far along and should already be ok? Because I did something stupid. The second to last sentence (or something like it) goes like this: "Oh, if there is a God, then I pray that Seto will be anything like my father." Maybe if you've read it you understand what I was TRYING to say yet I still failed. Loryn hates her dad. Why would she want Seto to be like him? I guess I had a lapse in judgement... Oh well. It's been fixed. :D**

Forever and Beyond Ch. 24 How the Mocking Bird Sings

Needless to say, I was lying.

Hell, who wouldn't? I was in trouble. I needed to save my ass.

I'm going to be a _perfect_ wife aren't I?

I am reconsidering my decision. Is it such a _good_ idea to betroth a man who is utterly controlling, insensitive, and coldly cutthroat? No. Is it a _fantastic_ idea to marry a man who has more money than sense (in his case, it's equal), a forward lover and a responsible person? Hell yes.

I'm a terrible person. I just want to be happy. I wanted, originally, to escape my parents. But since Seto is so cold, should I go on with it? My parents' marriage is a failure; they won't separate, but it is so obvious they can't stand each other, nor do they trust each other. I want to avoid that. I grew up listening to all the yelling, witnessing parental brawls, and in the end, it corrupted me. I am fearful when I hear raised voices and I can't stand fights in general. I've become crafty in trying to avoid fights and end them immediately and sufficiently.

Marrying Seto, though, is like the embodiment of a fight itself. Seto rarely takes no for an answer, and he isn't ever afraid to defend himself or his belongings (in this case, me and Mokuba). I am headstrong, independent, and opinionated. Surely fights will ensue.

I love him so much though. Seto is the best thing that ever happened to me. He saved me from my father's wrath. He loved me when no one else could. He cares…

Or does he?

I'm still sore about his "personal whore" comment. Is that what he really thinks of me? Am I just his tool for relieving stress? Does he not care for my feelings, just his personal gain?

Am I only staying with him because I feel I owe him my life? He saved me, I'm safe… Now can I just go my own way? I am perfectly capable of acquiring a scholarship and I'm responsible (regardless of the arcade incident) so I can easily get a job.

Am I only staying with Seto because I haven't paid him back?

Ugh, I can't handle this stress. School begins in a few hours (yes it's one am right now) and Seto just got done with fucking my brains out. He's asleep, content and smiling, and I'm sitting by the bay window, looking outside at the still glowing neon lights. Despite it being early, I hear a few birds singing, whistling their morning tune.

_Why the hell are birds up at this hour?_ Back in my hometown, I would stay up all night, writing fanfics on my computer and listen to the birds' songs. I could tell they were mocking birds, mocking everyone who was still asleep.

Their song reminds me of my lost innocence, childhood memories, summer night video games, and the beauty of living in a place that no criminal would rob: a house in the middle of the woods. Now that I think about it, I really miss it. It was so tranquil at night. I hated the people who lived in that town, but my house was awesome. It was a place of secrets. All my friends would come over, revealing the secrets they kept locked away, living a double life their parents would never know, laughing at jokes only we would know, and calling my mom their second mom.

Here in Domino City, everything is at a breakneck pace. It's noisy, and full of snobs. Well, so was my hometown in Texas…

I stand up, turn on the lamp, and pull some chalk pastels out of a drawer. I pull out some paper and I lie on my stomach, etching a meadow of flowers, a pond and a tree, where birds perched and sang their song. It was peaceful, happy, and innocent.

Seto stirs from the light. "Turn it off…" Seto mutters angrily. I sigh and do so. I slip into bed with him.

"What the hell were you doing anyway?" He mutters again.

"I was just doodling… Why are _you_ in my room?"

"Didn't I tell you already? You're my personal whore…" I can see him smirking to himself. Again that comment!

"Seto, I can see you smirking."

"Like I care." He turns over.

I look at his bare back, the soft, peachy skin. I never noticed it before, but I can see vague scars along his back, straight lines in no particular pattern. Seto's skin is the color of an apricot, and the scars are white, barely visible. I scrunch up my eyebrows and in a barely audible voice, I whisper: "You have scars."

His back muscles tense up and he turns his head. "Hm?" He's pretending that he knows nothing.

"Scars. On your back. What are they from?" Sleep is slowly coming to me. I am exhausted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He's still playing dumb.

"Damn it Seto, I can see them! Who scarred you?" I may be sleepy, but now I am just pissed.

"It's none of your concern."

I growl. "I'm going to be your wife soon! I think I should know who slashed at my husband!"

"And I think I should know your whereabouts."

Damn, he's right.

"Touché."

I sigh. "I am really sorry about that. Look, I promised you it won't happen again. I was being stupid and not using my better judgement. Can I please know where the scars came from?" I hate it when he does this. He'll use something I did to make himself look better and force me to admit I was wrong.

"Heh, that's better." I can tell he's smirking.

"Gozaburo used to whip me if I fell asleep while studying. He forced me into an accelerated schooling program, so being human was not an option. Happy now?"

He turns over and looks me in the eyes. The starlight reflects in his eyes, making them sparkle like sapphires. I nod my head, speechless by both his short tale and his eyes.

"Good. Now, go to sleep." He mock slaps my head and I turn over, contemplating my marriage situation.

Seto's current character is the result of child abuse and being an orphan. My dad was abused as a child. My dad is a prick to me, my mom, my sister, but especially me. Seto and I are engaged. Does this mean he'll be like my dad?

I remember a long time ago, from something I read, heard, and/or watched, that girls tend to marry men that are like their (meaning the girls) fathers. Will Seto be like my dad?

Oh, if there is a God, then I pray that Seto will be nothing like my father.

The birds may be singing now, but they won't be for long, if that psychological theory is the case.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Because This Is The Best Day Ever

**Hello everyone!!! Wow, I updated fast... Kinda scary... ^_^**

**Anyway I wanted to say thanks to a very kind reviewer who unfortunately doesn't have an account!!! Thank you Ayane for the lovely review! I am so glad you enjoy the story! I am even more happy that you like my writing! Thank you! Fanfiction has a tendency to filter reviews for swearing or email addresses, so I wasn't able to get your email! If you would like, go to my profile and you should be able to access my email and send me yours. Or if you made an account, you can send me a private message through the site. I would love to talk to you! I don't find that creepy or weird at all!!! ^_^ (I always thought I was weird for being so friendly. Hahahaha, glad I'm not the only one.) Anyway, thanks again, and I hope you continue reading, otherwise I'll never be able to get your email. Which would make me sad...  
**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep doing this? I don't own Yugioh! Sheesh! I only own my plot and OCs. Duh.  
**

Forever and Beyond Ch. 25 Because This Is The Best Day Ever

I absolutely got little sleep.

I get dressed in my uniform and trip downstairs, I am so tired.

Mrs. Lovett is serving up pancakes and searing up sausage in a skillet. Though I've been living here for nearly three years, I'm still not used to a fantastic breakfast _every morning_. My own mother doesn't do that!

Mrs. Lovett sees my sour expression and hands me a glass of chocolate milk. She knows me better than my own mom! She smiles at me and nods in my direction.

Seto comes down, chipper and bright, if that's possible. He looks in my direction and winks. I grimace.

"What's your problem? Didn't sleep well?" Oh, what an ass.

"Shut up. I'm tired." I snarl. By this point in our lives, Mrs. Lovett knows not to get involved.

I feel terrible about this now. All Seto does is work, stay at work for hours on end, demands sex, makes a snide comment about it the next morning, and then leaves me.

I eat a pancake real fast and grab my stuff. "I'm leaving."

I head out for the limo, meet Mokuba on the way, and we head to school together.

I know Seto isn't coming to school. He was in his business attire.

"Mokuba, can I ask you something?" I ask him sweetly. He nods, because his mouth is full of a pancake-sausage burrito concoction.

"I don't think I should get married to Seto." His eyes widen and bulge, and he nearly chokes. I punch his back. "I'm so sorry Moky!!! Don't die on me!"

His breathing gets back to normal and he questions me with, "Why? Don't you love my brother?"

I look away. "I don't know anymore…"

"Loryn! Don't say that!"

"Mokuba! All he wants from me is sex!" I am so thankful for the black divider that separates us from the driver. "I can't take it anymore…" I sob into my hands.

Mokuba rubs my back. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Mokuba is a blessing. He is just too sweet.

"I don't know. All he thinks about of me is sex. He said I was his personal whore." I'm still sobbing.

Mokuba still rubs my back. "Do you think he was just kidding?"

Mokuba and I look at each other and laugh hard. I am still chuckling when I say, "Maybe, Mokuba, but your brother isn't the type to kid." I look at him, smiling, trying to dry my own tears.

Mokuba nods. "I'll talk to him."

"No," I amend. "He's my fiancé. I should talk to him." I nod, completely rejuvenated.

I know what I'll say. I have to tell Seto that I can't take it. We're too different, he's a sexist pig, and I'm a fire sign. That sums all our problems up.

We get to school and Moky and I head for Dance. I forgot; today is track day. We have to run on the track and I completely forgot my running shoes.

So I have to run in my black uniform shoes which end up leaving large, pink blisters on my large, white feet. I am the first person done; because my feet are in so much pain, I decided to run as fast as I could. I think I'm having a heart attack, but at least the long run of hell is over. Once dance is over I head on over to Creative Writing with Mokuba. We have an assignment, as always, but our assignment is to write a poem about someone you love. My first thought is Seto because, duh, he's my fiancé. However, I am pretty miffed at him. I over hear some students who are just going to half-ass it and write about their parents, even if they don't have any or just hate them. I think it over and decide I'll write mine on Mokuba. Mokuba turns to me and asks, "Who are you going to write about?"

I smile at him. "You, silly!" I mess up his hair.

"Hey, watch it!!!" He laughs.

He calms down. "I was going to write about you!" He blushes and smiles.

"Aww, Moky. You're the sweetest thing!" I hug him. In his ear I whisper, "You still in love with me?"

He whispers back, "Maybe just a little, but I already have a girl."

"Is it my sister?"

"…yes…"

"Just keep your hands on appropriate parts, okay?"

He chortles. "Will do."

The teacher turns to us. "Loryn and Mokuba, we aren't supposed to discuss our poems with our neighbors."

I cock an eyebrow. "This is high school. Teenagers will _always_ discuss what they're up to."

Mr. Smith raises his eyebrow at me. "Are you getting fresh with me, Miss Chaise?"

"Are you using the word fresh?"

"Touché, Miss Chaise. Even I know that word is outdated."

"Smith-san," this annoying chick named Mariko pipes up, "Loryn-chan no longer goes by Chaise."

Mokuba and I turn our heads and our eyes pop out of their sockets.

"She goes by Kaiba now." The little bitch sneer at me. _Sneers_, as in _I know what's going on, you fool_.

"Um, okay? This concerns me how?" Mr. Smith sarcastically asks.

"It's against the school rules for students to date!" Mariko beams. Mr. Smith just looks at me. He smiles.

"Mariko, it's good to know that you follow the rules, but even I know that you slept with every boy in this class, save for Mokuba-san."

The guys in question either beam or blush, Mariko's jaw drops and Moky and I just laugh like hyenas.

Mariko tries to save herself. "But we aren't dating…"

"But you still had relations with them, even if it wasn't meant to be." Mr. Smith just smiles like an innocent bystander. "Don't worry, though, I'm not a tattle tale."

I still can't stop laughing. "Miss Chaise, I assume this is true though? You are in relations with Kaiba-san?"

I stop laughing and look at him sheepishly. "Yes, but I'm still questioning my sanity." Mr. Smith chuckles at this.

"He's not so easy to date, huh?"

"Nope," I simply say.

"I assume that you two are serious. Kaiba-san isn't one for trivial teen dating."

I nod. "He's very serious about it, but sometimes… Eh, he's just an ass."

He chortles. "So I hear."

Mokuba growls at us in mockery. "Hey, that's my brother we're talking about!"

"Alright then, Mokuba. Let's get back to work." He sits at his desk and watches us.

It's safe to say I am the favorite student. Mr. Smith defended me and didn't even question my swearing.

_In your face, Mariko._

I finish my poem about Mokuba, though it was nothing but corny sweetness in rhyme. We have to read it out loud.

"Okay, Miss Chaise, you go first. I'd love to hear about Kaiba-san."

I get up and move to the front of the class. "It's not about him. He made me mad last night and this morning."

Mr. Smith chuckles. "Well then who is it of?"

"Moky-chan!" I chirp.

Mokuba blushes and Mr. Smith only chuckles. "From one Kaiba brother to the next. Let's hear it then."

"It's called "My Little Bird".

"_My little bird chirps_

_Yet he's always in a cage_

_Seeing him sometimes hurts_

_Because he always acts his age_

_His innocence intrigues me_

_He never has a care_

_He is always sweet_

_Because he's like my teddy bear_

_My little bird makes me smile_

_When no one is around_

_He is like a child_

_Like heaven on the ground_

_My little bird will fly away_

_It's only expected_

_He will leave me some day_

_I will just have to accept it"_

The teacher smiles broadly. "Loryn, that was utterly sweet. And very good. It's deep. Symbolical. I enjoyed hearing it. 100."

I smile at him. "Thanks, glad you liked it."

"Well, Mokuba, little bird, why don't you read yours?"

Mokuba blushes, but the bell rings to spare him.

"We'll start with yours tomorrow! See you Class!"

Moky and I walk to our math class together.

Oh great, a pop quiz! It's over stuff we barely covered yesterday. Which means…

LORYN UTTERLY FAILS!!!!

Math was never my strong suit and it doesn't help that Seto doesn't help much anymore. In any case, he hinders me.

So after that little piece of hell and me crying because I'm failing now, I walk to my English class. I walk in and it turns out we have to show our teacher our annotations of the book _Gone With The Wind._ I love the book, I've read it many times, but I don't annotate. My notes are in my head.

So when Ms. Ichigaki comes around to my desk, she looks at me. "Loryn, your annotations?"

"I don't have any."

"Again? Loryn, you can't expect to pass if you don't annotate soon."

"I'm passing now. I ace all the tests and quizzes and discussions. My notes, like I've told you twice now, are in my head."

"Fine, another zero. You are starting to disappoint me, Loryn."

"I disappoint myself."

"Enough of your sass. One more and I'm writing you up."

"This day can only get worse."

"Loryn!"

"Just do it."

"Fine," she twitters (she's normally a nervous woman) and goes to her desk to write me up for detention.

I'm at this point where I really just don't care anymore. I can go to detention; it will be an interesting change of pace.

She hands me the slip and I walk out of the class, noticing she goes to the front to discuss the book.

"This day freaking sucks!" I kick over a trash can. No one sees me thankfully. "What the hell did I do wrong?!"

Heh, I think I'm going to skip out. In School Suspension doesn't know I'm coming and Ms. Ichigaki gave me the paper. It was like she handed me freedom.

So, I just hang around in the bathroom until the bell rings. From there, I head on out to Biology. Mokuba sees me.

"Hey, you didn't come out of English!"

"Yeah, I know. I came out of the bathroom."

"What?" Mokuba looks at me as if I lost it.

"I am supposed to be in ISS right now."

Mokuba looks at me in shock. "Why?!"

"I gave what the teacher says is sass, but I call sarcasm. Whatever."

Mokuba chuckles. "So how'd you skip?"

"She was dumb enough to not send an email. She was so into the book we were discussing, and she gave me the paper to give to the ISS person."

"Nice," Mokuba nods.

I smile at him. "Yeah, I'll see you in Eco Nom."

"'Kay. See you!"

So I go into my class and it turns out we have to dissect a cow's eye today. Hooray.

No seriously, I'm not squeamish at all! I'll probably be the one to cut into the damn thing, since everyone else is afraid of a dead eyeball.

The teacher pairs us up today. It was a disaster last time. She paired Ryou with a fan girl by mistake and he was almost eradicated by the acid she spilled on him. Luckily, the teacher tore his clothes off in time and threw him into the safety shower, and rushed us out before we could cat call and wolf whistle. Needless to say, Ryou was scarred for life, metaphorically.

She pairs me up with my newly made nemesis, Mariko. However, I'm lucky; Mariko is squeamish.

"Okay, you can do all the cutting and I'll just keep my eyes shut," she rushes. We go to our table and we get our eye. "Ew!!! It's staring at me!!!"

"It's dead and pickled, you imbecile. It is no longer connected to the brain stem. Therefore it cannot even see you, let alone stare maliciously."

"Just get it away!!!"

I roll my eyes. The teacher shows us how o cut into an eye properly. She then shows us the way that is improper and can get juice in someone's eye. I smirk.

I cut it just precisely enough to get a good amount of juice in Mariko's open pie hole.

"Oh my God!!!" She wretches and vomits on our table. It seems that the bitch had a weak stomach too. "My bad," I say with as much sincerity as a leopard that just killed an antelope.

The teacher comes along and asks what happened. I tell her that I accidentally cut the eyeball the wrong way and somehow the juice from the eye had squirted into Mariko's open mouth. My sincerity is much clearer here.

The teacher must secretly favor me because she chastises Mariko for having her mouth open in the first place. The Mariko explains that I am just a malevolent backstabber with my too much time on my hands. In her terms as the imbecile she is, it's "evil whore."

The teacher obviously doesn't believe her, forces her to apologize to me, and then promptly writes her up. My day may be getting better. However, I am shunned out of the lab and I wait for my classmates to finish in the classroom. It's not bad though; I'm left alone so I can listen to my music player or text without being caught. Score one for Loryn.

The bell rings, the class files in, and I leave. I head on over to Eco Nom (that's what Moky and I nicknamed it). I meet Mokuba at the end of the hall and we stroll together.

In Eco Nom, we have a test. After the test, we have notes. After the notes, we have homework. After the homework assignment, she dares to tell us that the homework won't count as a grade unless you do it. In other words, it's just a waste of time but you'll be punished anyway.

That class ends with me questioning the teacher's sanity and intelligence. Instead of writing a detention slip for my smart mouth, she just smiles a wicked little smile. I shrug it off and Moky and I head for the limo.

"In the name of all that is holy that was the worse day ever."

"I bet it was," Mokuba comforts me. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine kid. I got revenge on Mariko. That's what counts."

He laughs. "Oh gosh, what did you do?"

I relay to him my little stunt and he laughs harder. "That is awesome."

"I know. It's like the teacher wanted me to do it the wrong way on purpose so I could exact my revenge. Maybe she too hates that girl." I smile evilly and we enter the limo.

We ride home in a sort of happy stupor and exit the car and enter the mansion. Seto is there on the couch, typing what looks like to me a novel on his laptop.

"Please tell me that your secret indulgence is novel writing, because that is way too long to be a business report," I chide Seto.

"My indulgence is not so secret," he hints mysteriously. I gag.

"You're just a nasty pervert."

"I am a male," he says without looking up. "It is a business report, by the way. Now go do some homework. I'm busy."

I sigh and look at Mokuba. We shrug at the same time. As we ascend the stairs, Mokuba asks, "Aren't you supposed to tell Seto something?"

I shrug for like the umpteenth time today. "Later. He looks busy and agitated. He's like a cat that doesn't get rubbed enough."

Mokuba snorts. "Why do you say that?"

"His hair was standing on end. It was like a cat's tail that puffs up when it's pissed." I chuckle. "Ironically, I am not a cat person."

Mokuba grins. "Yeah, true. Better get going on that homework. Want to work together?"

"Yeah, sure. It seems you are to be my only company tonight."

Mokuba's grin grows a tiny little bit. "Want to make out instead?"

"Now, Mokuba!" I look at him, utterly astonished. "Remember, I am your sister-in-law. That means I'm basically your sister."

"Not yet…" He winks.

"You have my sister. That's like part of me."

He frowns. "Oh fine."

I chuckle at his hormones and we start on our homework.

I smirk in reflection of the events today. _Today was just certainly the best day ever. Not._

**Yes that was an original Loryn Chaise poem. Hahaha. Moky is certainly forward isn't he? Hmmm...**

**And I just realized Mariko looks a lot like Marik. Trust me, there is no relationship there. Never will be either.**

**Gotta love biology for dissecting animals. I was never squeamish. I always had to cut into the animal while my partner(s) were like "EEEWWWWW!!!!"**

**Bad school days are the worst kind of days. They make me want to hurt myself. I never have, but still...  
**

**Okay, thanks to my reviewers! Please review again! If you haven't reviewed EVER, thenI suggest you do it now. Because I WILL find you...  
**


	26. A Peach of an Orange is for Our Own Good

**Holey cheese, guys, so sorry for the eternity long update. I actually just finshed this chapter with the orange-peach metaphor thing. (It wasn't originally my intention!) So I hope this is good enough... It's a bit longer than usual, but I might be doing that... Really long chapters. Hope you like.**

**Oh, the orange-peach thing? I don't know either. I'm just craving oranges and they suit the chapter... XD And I really do hate peaches. Ugh. I went grocery shopping for lunch items for school (does it look like I'd ever buy a school lunch? Yuck.) and I got 5 packs of those fruit cups, mandarin oranges mostly. Oh my Ra, I love Mandarin oranges. They are so freaking juicy!!!!! 3333**

**Oh, and we get to see what Moky-kun wrote... ;)**

**Disclaimer: You know this. Why do I have to keep telling you? I'm not profiting from this. There is no money from this. So why do I have to do a disclaimer? I don't freaking own Yu-Gi-Oh! lol Now read and review!!! :D**

Forever and Beyond Ch 26 A Peach of an Orange is For Our Own Good

It's morning again. I got more sleep than the previous night so I'm not as grouchy. However, I am still nervous because I have to talk to Seto soon about my second thoughts.

I can only hope he will understand, which he won't. Seto is so stubborn and headstrong. He is almost like the male version of myself. The only difference is that I am far more compassionate than he is.

In retrospect, maybe I was just being a spoiled brat. So my daddy was being mean. Big deal. It doesn't mean I have to make a life-altering decision as if it were just a whim. Ugh, I am so stupid sometimes. I should have never gone to that arcade. None of this would have happened otherwise!

I want to talk to Seto. I really do. I know it's the right thing to do, but I was, and never will be, one to talk about my problems. I can listen to others', but never relay my own.

_Am I a wimp? _I think to myself seriously as I walk down the stairs, narrowly tripping myself, but saved by the banister.

I am running a little late so I just head to the limo today and skip breakfast. Mrs. Lovett is going to kill me when I get home.

When I literally jump into the car (the driver was about to drive off), I notice Seto is here in his school uniform. He'll be attending for once.

"You're actually going to school today?" I question in my incredulous state. "You finished all your work?"

He curtly nods. "Unlike you, I am an efficient worker."

I just give him a look of death. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugs. "Who knows?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to, since I am the one in question! How dare you! I am just as good a worker as you!"

"Then why are you failing Algebra III? How can you fail that class?" He gives me a look of venom.

"Are you serious?! You know I am not exceptionally brilliant at math! You know I prefer the arts and literature over math!" I am so offended. Since when did Seto get angry over such trivial things?

"Mokuba is in that class. Hasn't he helped you?"

"Seto, practically no one can help me with math. It doesn't compute." I look at him as if saying "uh duh?"

"Just get help. It looks bad that my fiancée is failing and isn't doing anything to remedy it."

The limo stops, alerting us that we reached our stop. "Well then," I say, knowing I'll regret this later, "maybe I shouldn't be your fiancée, if you are so _embarrassed_ by me."

The driver opens the door and I fly out.

_Let Seto think it over. He knows now that I am reconsidering._

I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life! I practically gallop down the hall to the dance room. Man, I should definitely do this when we run the mile again!

I get into my dance clothes (consisting of black leggings and a white T-shirt) and get into my designated spot. I sit there, awaiting Mokuba's arrival. About four minutes into me sitting there quietly, Mokuba arrives as well and gives me a look of confusion and sympathy. He dresses out really fast and sits next to me to try and get in a private chat before the bell rings.

"Loryn," he begins, "Seto is stunned. He can't believe you said that."

I grunt. "He shouldn't have said I was an embarrassment." I glower at a spot on the wall, imagining it to be Seto.

"I know…" Mokuba seems really distraught, between two sides he both loves. "Just…talk to him…?"

I sigh. "Sure, why not? Oh, I know! He'll just degrade my personality and lower my self-esteem!"

Mokuba grimaces. "You're right…"

It seems even Mokuba is siding with me on this one. He of all people knows Seto best and surely he regrets his brother's behavior at times.

More girls come out of the dressing room, signaling that we need to wrap up this chat.

"I'll talk to him today, Moky," I smile. "So please cheer up. At least we aren't running today." He smiles at that, gets in his spot and we prepare ourselves for today's class event.

After a tumultuous jazz routine, Moky and I head for Creative Writing. "Ooh, Moky, you get to read your poem today!" He grimaces. "Aren't you looking forward to it?" I sarcastically ask.

"Poetry isn't my strong suit, duh. Writing in general never has been." He perks up a little. "But I am good at math…"

"Moky, no one can help me with math… And anyway, I have never even seen your writing. You never show me."

"I'm sure I can though!" He completely ignores the writing that I am so obviously into. He seems inspired. "This will solve all our problems."

I just shrug. "Whatever," and class begins.

"OK, I believe we left off on Mokuba about to perform." Mr. Smith looks at Mokuba sweetly.

"This isn't theatre! Don't say perform!" Mokuba looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

"But you are reciting your poem in front of your classmates. That, my dear boy, is a performance."

Mokuba groans and gets up. "Fine. I call it "My Little Runaway."

"And who is this about?" Mr. Smith's eyes glitter, swerving to me.

Mokuba looks uneasy. "Erm…someone."

And he goes straight into it.

"_You know you don't have to leave_

_I'll always be here for you_

_Let me hear you breathe_

_I can't see the life in you_

_I know you're scared_

_And that life's not fair_

_But if we get through this_

_We won't have a care_

_I love you_

_You know that_

_Even if we're not meant to be_

_Just always remember_

_You can count on me_

_I see the problems you face_

_The murdering glance_

_That evil smile_

_You put up with it_

_Like you have no guile_

_I love you_

_You know that_

_Let me hold your hand_

_I fight strong for you_

_And together we'll always stand."_

"Wow, Mokuba-san. That was phenomenal." Mr. Smith is slowly clapping. I clap too. Then the whole class claps. "I've read only a bit of your stuff this year, and I was always impressed, but this was just… You've blown me out of the water." He concludes his praising.

"Aiiiieeee, Moky-chan! That was so wonderfully sweet!" I squeal. He blushes, sits down and quietly I ask, "Now I know damn well that wasn't for me."

"Yeah…" Mokuba seems so embarrassed.

"Was that for Meadow?"

He nods quickly, while others get up to perform. "I really care about her, y'know? You think she'll like it?"

"She better," I mutter. "Or I'll have to kick her ass."

Mokuba chuckles. "You think she'll understand it?"

"I'm not so sure. Meadow doesn't possess a lot of eloquence in neither English nor Japanese, so she might have to really kick her brain into gear with all the emotion you put in that."

"And hopefully you won't talk while she's reading it!" Mr. Smith warns. We both jump. "No talking during performances. I'll give you detention otherwise."

We nod and zip our lips.

As I recall, I said that the rest of the class was just going to half ass everything right? Well, they did, and that bitch Mariko was one of them.

But school goes on uneventfully. Seto and I have Eco Nom together with Mokuba. I'm nervous he'll insinuate something. He's known for it.

But he doesn't. He acts as if I'm not there at all. Today we have some sort of project that requires partners and he immediately goes for Mokuba. I partner with Tea, who is quite a smart cookie so I don't mind at all.

She looks over the syllabus for the project. "Man this will be tough. Diagrams, pictures, and lots of info on these countries…"

"I haven't paid attention these past two days." I utter in a sort of trance.

"What? I don't understand…" Tea seems confused. "Don't you have like the second highest grade in this class?"

I can't help but chuckle a little. "Yeah…"

"Then how can you possibly do that and not pay attention?" Tea scrutinizes me, realization widens her eyes and she bursts in a harsh whisper, "You get Seto to do all your work!"

I snort. "Of course not. Seto would never let me cheat." I subconsciously turn my head to his desk. "He's the reason I don't pay attention."

Tea nods and giggles. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you have a crush on him." The smile fades a little and her mouth purses in curiosity. "Then how…?"

I take in a deep breath and smile. "I am just naturally good with social studies."

Tea is incredulous. "Really? You don't study or anything?"

I nod. "I take a few notes and then daydream."

She glares at me mockingly. "Ugh, you naturally smart people frustrate me."

I laugh. "Did I mention I watch a lot of the history channel?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, _naturally _good." She gets out her notebook. It has a picture of a Kuriboh on it. "Let's get started."

Tea and I head to the library to research a few countries. I notice behind us are Mokuba and Seto, apparently also on the way to the library. I am honestly afraid if Seto is stalking me to see if I talk about him behind his back. Maybe in the library we can discuss our issues.

Tea grabs a computer and I pull a few books from the shelves. I sit beside her. I peek from the book about Panama and see Seto and Mokuba sit at a computer directly across from us. I decide I'll purposely talk to Tea about our issues, to bait him.

"So Tea, about me not paying attention 'cause of Seto…" She looks up from the search engine she typed into. "Could you help me?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." She clicks on the most reliable looking site. "What's up?"

"Well, Seto and I are having trouble and I was wondering if you could advise me on what to do." I see some useful information in my book and write it down.

Tea writes some notes too and asks, "Well what kind of trouble?" She places a little emphasis on kind, and I catch her drift.

"It's a bit of everything… I feel like I am nothing to him and I don't think I've made myself clear. I think he misunderstands me…"

"How does he misunderstand you?" Tea clicks on another website and it turns out it was a site about foreign prostitutes. She and I gape a little, and I hurriedly say, "He told me I'm his personal whore."

She looks at me appalled. "What? How sexist… How…"

"I know, I know. That site just reminded me of that, but that's not how he misunderstands me. Like…" I pause to think. "He doesn't really understand why I like to take my sister to places. He thinks everything is there right at home."

She gets out of the website and types in a new country. "Ah… Is he being a cheapskate?" I shake my head. "Then what's his beef with going out?"

"Apparently I'm too open minded to supervise 14 year olds." Tea looks at me a little befuddled and I quickly remind her of the arcade fiasco.

"He was offended that your sister wore heels?"

"He didn't like it. He said my mother would have killed me."

"There is nothing wrong with heels."

"I know."

"He's being a jerk."

I laugh. "Just a little."

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

We both laugh. Tea gets serious and asks, "Is that all?"

I shrug. "I don't even know anymore. I guess I'm just upset about the personal whore comment the most."

She nods. "You live with him, right?" Her eyes scanning over the information about Belize.

I nod.

She turns her head. "Your parents are okay with that?" She seems really surprised.

"They have to be. They lost custody."

Tea's eyes bulge. "What?! How?!"

"Seto sued them."

Her eyes continue to get bigger. "Why would he do that?"

I shrug it off. "They abused me."

She looks at me skeptically. "You say it so nonchalantly."

"What else can I say? It's over with now. Seto saved me and I guess he thinks that I still owe him since he demands sex nearly every night." I sigh. I look through a book about Zimbabwe.

Her eyes just get bigger in an inhuman way. "You should tell him no," she warns seriously. She exits out of the Belize website and peruses one about El Salvador.

"I don't have a choice really. I'm fast asleep when he comes home, half asleep when he strips me, and wide awake by the time it's over. So by that time, when I'm getting ready to scream and punch him, he's already asleep." The book about Zimbabwe was dull so I look into one about Egypt.

Tea looks at me, then Seto, who is apparently "researching". Mokuba is far away in the encyclopedia section. "Two years ago, I would have said you're lying, but now I think I believe you."

"He is a bossy person." I sigh exasperatedly. "But I love him no matter what."

"You know you love someone when you say you love them after you finish explaining your sex life." Tea laughs.

"Yeah…" I look at Seto. "He's bad for me, but I can't help it. I'd rather him practically rape me every night then fall for a sap." I shudder. "I do not want to go back there."

Tea contemplates this. "Would you say Yugi is a sap?"

I ponder it. "Not in the way I'm thinking. When he's professing his love to you through overly poetic, sappy text messages, let me know. I'll knock some sense into him." At that, Tea guffaws. The librarian makes the 'keep quiet' symbol and Tea puts her hand over her mouth, trying to keep quiet.

In an effort to move away from the hilarious subject, Tea writes more notes down. I look at them. "I thought the project was over African and South American countries," I muse, a little befuddled.

Tea chuckles, "Wow, you really weren't paying attention were you?" I flush. "We're going over South America and Africa in class, but the project is about either/or. We can pick between the two." I sigh, and crumple all my notes about Africa and put the books back.

I slump back in my chair. "I am an idiot."

"Got that right," I hear Seto mutter. Tea looks at me with eyes so wide and disbelieving.

"I can't believe he talks to you like that," Tea whispers. My shoulders tense up and I can feel more heat rushing to my face. I'm not embarrassed though. "Knock some sense into him!"

I let out a breath, easing some of the tension. "I think I will." I scoot my chair back and get up, strolling to Seto as if I were in need of help. I swing my hips side to side, the pleated skirt swishing to and fro, almost revealing everything underneath. I think I hear Tea laugh a little.

I stand to Seto's left, facing him fully. He looks up, looking bored yet slightly amused. He asks in his drawling, arrogant way, "Can I help you?"

Out of nowhere, my hand flies, smacking him right on his left cheek. His head moved to the side from the force of it. A red handprint comes up, vibrant against his apricot skin. The effect reminded me of a bruised peach. So soft, so fleshy, it was easy to assault and ruin, which made it so deliciously tempting.

I hate peaches though; too sweet. I always preferred oranges; sour and sweet, juicy and refreshing.

Seto stares in the direction his head was slapped. He is frozen. I remember vaguely that his adopted father abused him. Normally, I would regret my action after realizing this fact, but Seto had it coming.

"Don't you ever speak to me or about me like that again," I seethe, my nostrils flared, my face absolutely livid. "I will not hesitate to hurt you in any way. I have my pride and I am sick of your enormous ego bruising it, provoking me, and making my life hell. You've been warned." I turn away and walk back to mine and Tea's station. She silently applauds me.

"You rock," she says, mischief gleaming in your eyes. "A lot of the girls here could learn a thing from you."

"Damn straight." I smile and pull out my notes again. "Now let's do the best project we can possibly do." Tea nods and gets back to her internet browsing and I open up a book, stealing a glance at Seto. He's still staring into space. I guess I knocked him senseless.

I do like oranges, but sometimes even they can be detrimental to my health. They're bad for the teeth. It's all the acid in them.

Tea and I soon wrap up our note taking once we check the time. Class would end in five minutes. We grab our stuff, log out of the computer and head back to class. From a side glance, I can see Mokuba patting his brother's shoulder, trying to coax him to speak. Seto doesn't move.

As we walk up the stairs to Economics, I can't help but think that maybe my way was the wrong way. I shouldn't have hurt him. Maybe I caused him to reenter some dreadful part of his childhood.

But Tea taps my shoulder and counsels me. "Loryn, don't worry. Don't feel guilty. He needed that. He's just surprised. It's not every day his fiancée bitch slaps him." I chuckle at that last remark and nod. She smiles.

The bell rings. Seto never came back but Mokuba just barely arrives. We all pack our stuff, our teacher gives us some parting words that no one listens to and we all leave.

Tea waves good bye and catches up with her friends. Mokuba trots to my side.

"Did you do something to Seto?"

I nod. "He had it coming, Moky. I held it all in but it was the final straw. He insulted my intelligence and I slapped him." We walk outside and see the limo. "Do you have a lot of research left to do?"

"Surprisingly, yes. When I came back from picking up a few encyclopedias (and boy were they heavy) I saw Seto just staring into space like he lost track of everything." He looks at me worriedly as we get in the limo. "I figured it was something you did because I saw you sit back down."

"Master Mokuba, is your brother coming?" The driver isn't used to waiting for Seto. I'm usually the late one.

Mokuba looks to him. "I'm actually not sure." Mokuba whips out his cell phone, speed dials Seto and alerts him that it's time to go. "Hey bro, I'm in the limo…" He stops talking and listens to his brother. "Yeah it's time to leave already. Were you in a trance?" Mokuba nods pointlessly. "Oh… Well, are you coming?" He pauses, nodding again. "Okay, yeah, the driver was just wondering. Okay bro. Bye." He snaps the phone shut. "Seto's coming." The driver nods and we wait. In a few minutes, Seto arrives. He gets in, sitting next to me. I raise my eyebrows slightly, but I don't talk.

"I wasn't aware I was hurting you."

Wow, the Ice King is actually being civil. I nod. "You were."

"I apologize." He looks away. "The last thing I would ever want to do is to hurt you." Oh delicious orange, why must it be so?

I pat his shoulder. "I'm glad you're aware of that now. I could have told you sooner, but you aren't the easiest person to talk to." I see a miniscule smile. "So are we okay now?"

"No," he bluntly says. "You and I need to talk about everything in private and see what went wrong." Stupid sour orange.

I sigh. "Seto, nothing is really wrong per se, but it would be wise to talk it over."

He shrugs. "Fine."

The limo pulls up in the driveway and we get out. I look at him. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

"The sooner the better," he agrees.

We walk in the house, Mrs. Lovett welcomes us home, announces dinner will be ready soon, and tells us to start our homework. I smile at her.

We ascend the stairs, Mokuba staying downstairs, and Seto and I enter the home office. I set my stuff aside.

"Okay, so.." I begin. "We're obviously going through a rough patch, but I believe we can work it through." I look to him. He has his hands in a bridged like position, close to his face. He's thinking. "You okay?" I tilt my head.

"I'm fine, just…" He sighs. "Do you really want to marry me?"

I freeze. He never really proposed, just really…assumed.

"I do, but then I think that I'm not ready." I carefully place my words so as not to insinuate any unintentional meaning. "It would make sense, seeing that we're already together, living in the same house, having sexual relations when we really shouldn't, and acting like we're all grown up." I sigh. "But…we're not."

He nods. "We aren't mature enough yet to take on this big an obstacle. Perhaps we should…" I stop him.

"If you say we should see other people, then I'm walking out. This has nothing to do with other people. We're happy together. We just need to communicate better and be willing to understand one another. We're going too fast. If we don't stop and look around, we're going to crash and burn." I look at him pleadingly. "You see that, right?"

"Yes," he nods. "Without communication, even the best corporations fall apart." I raise my eyebrows, looking at him as if saying "A corporation?"

"Loryn, I know this isn't a corporation. This is a relationship that started too fast too early. We never properly said what we wanted out of this. It all just happened." He sighs deeply. "And I'm not that type of person."

"You egged me on."

"You were too cute."

"You never had a healthy relationship before."

"You never did either."

"We were in over our heads."

"Maybe this _should_ end."

I just stare. Everything feels like it's hitting me with everything it's got. My heart stops, my lungs feel like they can't process the air I'm breathing.

It's like eating a grapefruit that you mistook for an orange. Both are citrus, both are orange in appearance but the taste is so different.

"You can't possibly mean that," I accuse. "You… I thought you loved me."

"I do, but because that I love you, I am also hurting you. I'm not ready yet."

"Then…" I think. What could help us start over again, make us see that we're meant to be? "…let's go to counseling?"

He gives me a look that says "Do you think I really want a shrink to tell me I'm an asshole?"

"Okay, obviously that's a no… Then… How about…we…um…go…traveling? Like…vacation?" And then it all hits me. "Aha!"

I went to see my parents a few weeks ago and they told me that after the wedding, they were moving back to Texas. Instead of getting married, Seto and I and Mokuba of course, could tag along and vacation there. Seto and I could get some real alone time, seeing the sites, understanding where I came from and maybe, just maybe, this could save us.

I relay to him my idea. "Do you think it'll work?"

He contemplates it. "I suppose it is worth a try."

I cheer. "Yes, this is great. This way, we can learn about each other and we'll have a better relationship!" I let out another cheer.

"If you say so." He logs onto his laptop. "I need to finish the research…"

"Okay Seto!" I turn to leave, but with these parting words: "And don't worry! It's for our own good, you silly peach you."

He just looks at me as if I lost my mind.

He snorts. "Nothing out of the ordinary…"

**I like how I tied in Tea's comment with Seto's, the ordinary thing... I'm just inspired to do things like that! :D I like this chapter. It came out better than I thought, but I'd love to know what you all think!**

**And the vacation thing was inspired by me mowing the lawn. I don't know, but riding a lawn mower is really inspirational. XD**


	27. You Did What With Whom!

**Hello friends! This took awhile didn't it? I started school on the 25th of August and I've been very busy! XO**

**Anyway, I'm trying out for the school musical this week, which is mentioned in this chapter. ;) Also, remember when I said this would only be like 20-25 chapters? I guess I lied. XD It will be as long as it needs for the story to be completed.**

**Love you all. And you know damn well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! :D**

Forever and Beyond Ch 27 You Did What With Whom?!

Days turn into weeks. Tea and I finish with top marks on our project, as did Seto and Mokuba.

Weeks turn into months. Graduation day is nearing. The tension is thick because of final exams, upcoming parties, the prom being planned, interrogations over our future careers, and hormonal confrontations.

It's lunchtime and I see Meadow running toward me as if I were her last hope. I know she is supposed to be in class right now (English I, I believe), so seeing her running to me during lunch alarms me. I can see tears leaking from her eyes, and desperation in her voice as she calls me.

"Sister, help!"

I turn away from my orange slice and the conversation Tea and I were having about various types of brassieres. Meadow lands in my arms, sobbing onto my shoulder. She was wracking in tears. Lucky for her, no one turns to see what the hubbub is about, except Tea, who knows better.

"Meadow, what's wrong?" I breathe, assuming the worst. _A boy has been stalking her and he's had enough of her ignoring him… A girl makes fun of how her hair is so curly out of pure malice and jealousy… She fell down the stairs…_

"It…has…come…" Meadow gasps. "Come with me to the bathroom…"

Realization hits me in the gut.

Meadow, an innocent flower, has started her period.

I get out of my seat and we both trot to the bathroom. We go into the handicapped stall and she shows the the red stain in her underwear. It isn't too bad, only a trickle in the middle, and I notice the rust-colored stain on the inside of her thighs. The girl needs help.

"Is there any possible way that you have some spare panties for me to borrow?" Meadow cries. "It's so embarrassing… I don't want to go to the nurse."

I smile in a sad way. "No, Mead, even I am not that prepared. I have some pads and tampons in my backpack though."

She sighs. "That'll have to do then." She sinks against the wall. "I fucking hate being a girl."

Never in my life have I heard Meadow drop the F-bomb. However, she is getting older so I'm not as bothered as I should be.

"Trust me, I felt the exact same way when it happened to me," I console, sinking next to her. "Do you want me to grab the stuff real quick?" She nods, her face slowly starting to sweat.

"Meadow, don't sweat it. You're not in labor." I get up as I hear her grumble "…shut the fuck up…"

I walk casually to the classroom I was in before lunch, English IV and I saunter in there as if I owned the place.

"Miss Chaise, what are you doing? Lunch isn't over for some time." Ichigaki-sensei scolds. "Go back to the lunchroom."

"Gotta grab something. You know what I mean," I explain as I pull out a pad and tampon discreetly and place them in my jacket pocket. She just blushes and nods.

I head back to the lunchroom, wave at some people, and go back into the stall. Meadow is still sitting on the floor, hugging her knees. I hand her the items. She mumbles a thank you, and shoos me out. I hear her working with the items, hear her gasp as I figure she has inserted the tampon, and hear the crinkle of the sanitary napkin. She flushes the toilet, unlocks the door and comes out, red in the face and looking pained yet grouchy.

"Did it go all right?" I ask carefully. Never mess with a girl who just started her period.

"Tampons hurt so much…" Meadow whispers as tears erupt again. "Is that what it's like when you have sex?"

I nod. "Pretty much, but a guy's…ya know… is bigger so…"

She and I both cringe. Together, we walk out of the restroom.

"But don't you do it?" Meadow says a little louder, standing in the direction of her class she's skipping in the middle of the hall.

I shrug. "Yeah, every now and then…"

"And what exactly do you do, Miss Chaise?"

I turn around, and see our dickhead of a principal, Neji Yamamoto. He's enormously fat, pompous, and thinks he's the king of the school. He is balding, smells of sweat and some salty substance, and wears suits that are way too tight. Everyone hates him, even the teachers, and he stays in his office all day as if that were his castle, only daring to come out when trouble arises. Only God knows what the bastard does in his office all day. I always assume he was masturbating, because when he does come out of his hole, he is very jumpy when someone wants to shake his hand and he eyes some of the girls who hitch their skirts too high. He's a stickler to the rules and bends them to the point where it can make even a rule abiding student cringe in annoyance. He has his favorites and I'm sure some parents have bribed him to leave their sons and daughters alone (I especially think Seto has done so, and if he has, he better bribe him for me). Some students he ignores because he likes looking at the girls and effeminate male students, like Ryou and Malik. I've caught him snatching looks at my sister, which explains how he knows my last name. He must jerk off to my sister's school ID profile, which contains her information, family members and her photo.

When he caught wind of Mariko sleeping with the majority of creative writing, he expelled her. After all, there is a no dating policy. I'm not complaining, but even so, she and those guys weren't _dating_. There is quite the difference in "fucking" and "making love." I don't even think the guy is married, so I doubt he'd understand. I feel bad for any woman who has to submit to him, because I am quite sure he would crush her.

I eye the guy with a look of disdain. Only the fiancée of an arrogant CEO could pull off a look like this. "Cheat on my diet. Duh."

How I come up with lies is a mystery even to me.

"I seriously doubt you diet Miss Chaise. I've seen you wolf down a slice of the greasy pizza our school serves." He smiles as if he knows. What an ass.

"That was the day you caught me cheating on my diet. I've forbidden myself from eating pizza, particularly this school's pizza." I narrow my eyes. He abides by the rules, but totally disregards the students' health.

"And yet, after you swallowed that piece whole, I saw you follow Kaiba-sama." Stupid ass. Even he fears Seto, calling him sama…

"Is there a rule that forbids me from going to the library with someone who was tutoring me in math?" I raise an eyebrow, the redneck in me wanting to show this man what a throw down really is. He's stopped so many school brawls, yet the students who fought were only pussy-footing around.

He looks taken aback. He clears his throat. "I thought you had top grades…"

"Obviously you aren't doing your job as a principal. Otherwise, you'd know if your students were failing math. Isn't that why you make us follow such strict rules? _'To be a better student?'" _The day he expelled Mariko, I heard him say that to her. _"This is for your own good, so you can be a better student."_

"Miss Chaise! Don't speak to me like that!" His sweating red face turns the shade of a plum.

"Then instead of having relations with yourself in your office, why don't you try and do your job? _For the students' sakes."_ I mock him. Seto has really rubbed off on me.

"Must I expel you?" His eyes glimmer with a sort of vengeance that Voldemort would be proud of. I shake it off.

"For your information, my grades are top rate right now. To expel an honors student would cause suspicion in the school district's eyes…" He paled on that. He looked completely frightened. "The superintendent would wonder why such a good student had been expelled for no adequately explored reason…"

He clears his throat. "My apologies, Miss Chaise. Good day." He walked briskly away. Well, as briskly away as a penguin, to say the least.

Meadow and I both burst into giggles. Meadow gasps out in a hush, "I thought you were failing math."

"Yeah, but all my other grades are top," I snicker.

Despite I seem cheerful to Meadow, I knew that the little encounter was way too close. I almost got expelled.

I turn to her, hoping I'll forget about the incident. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

She shrugs. "I asked to go to the bathroom."

"Well, hurry up and go back. Your teacher might worry."

She nods, hugs me and scampers off. I smile as I sit next to Tea.

She asks, "What happened?"

I smile. "Only something that a girl needs a sister for."

Tea smiles knowingly. "I see…"

I finish my lunch and head back to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today I promised my mom I'd go and help her shop. So instead of the usual limo, my mom picks me up in her new Honda CR-V. She drives me to the drug store, and we go looking at the OTC medicines. She can't read the Japanese print, so I have to help her.

"Which one is Tylenol?" She asks, switching her gaze between a red bottle and a blue bottle.

"The red one. It's kind of obvious…" I say sarcastically as she gives me a look of frustration. Despite it was in Japanese, the lettering was similar to the American version.

"This damn, weird-ass print threw me off!" She yells as she throws the blue bottle back on the shelf. My mother is so mad at life. "I didn't ask to live here!"

"Yeah, but you agreed." She throws the bottle at me and I catch it deftly. "Gosh, Mother. Calm down!" I place the bottle in the basket I'm carrying and we continue on our trek.

We go up and down aisles. While she is preoccupied with deciphering between men's vitamins and women's (she is trying very hard to decipher it without me) I go and look at condoms. For the past three months, the birth control medicine I have been using has been making me act odd. I have been having temper tantrums, mental breakdowns, and the uncontrollable urge of sarcasm. Maybe that last one isn't a side effect, but I went to the doctor and she claimed that the hormones in the medicine may be the cause, so she took me off it. Now, I need condoms, because Seto has that unpredictable nature of wanting sex randomly at night. I don't want to have to buy them, but I need to be prepared… The divine entities in the heavens know the last thing I need right now is a baby…

"Loryn? Help me. Please." My mom is still looking at those vitamins. "Which one is for women? And which one is for men?"

I stash the condoms in my basket. "The pink one is for women. The blue one is for men. Goodness Mom…" She takes notice of what's in my basket. "We better check out…"

"What are you buying?" She tries to get close to me but I turn away.

"Let's just buy our items and leave…"

"Loryn! Are those _condoms_!?"

"_Yes_ Mother. Let's _go_…" There is no point in arguing. If I said no, she'd ask what they were anyway.

"_Why do you need condoms?!"_

"Mother! I'm getting married in a few months! I need to be prepared!"

"Oh, don't give me that bull." Her eyes narrowed. "You've been having sex this entire time living with him? Is that why you wanted to make me lose you?!"

I sighed. "No, Mother. It's because your idiotic husband beat me up and treated me cruelly and I've had enough!" I stare at her with determination. "Let's just leave and forget this ever happened…"

"Oh my God, my baby's a whore… Why God? Why?" My mom is lamenting her troubles to the god that doesn't exist.

"Oh Mom! You know God never listens to you! He's as sick of your problems as I am!" I drag her to the counter. "Buy your damn vitamins and ibuprofen. Goodness!"

"You have a bad relationship with your father and go and sleep with a random boy. Loryn…" She starts to cry.

"Yes, my relationship with my dad is horrible. Yes, because of him, I sought comfort from another male. Get over it. It's what Dr. Phil's been saying for years!" I mimic him with a Southern accent. "_Teenage girls with bad relationships with their fathers go and have sex with random boys._ Happy now?"

The lady at the checkout counter doesn't know a lick of English. "Can I help you?" She asks me in Japanese.

I tell her yes, and place my mother's items on the counter. "These are for her. She doesn't know Japanese." I tell the lady. She checks them out and my mom hands over her debit card. "Deh-beet or Ku-reh-deet?" The lady asks in broken English.

"Debit," my mom weeps. The lady presses the right button and swipes the card. She hands my mom her card back. "Sihgn hehre." She hands my mom the touch pen. Mom signs. "Have nice day." Mom walks towards the automatic doors and waits for me. I pay for my item with cash and we leave together.

We get in the car and head back to the mansion. "How did Meadow get home?" I ask.

"Your dad picked her up." My mom says flatly.

"Poor Meadow…" I mutter.

Suddenly, Mom's phone rings with its obnoxious polyphonic ring tone. She answers. "Yes Dan?" Oh great. It's the douche bag himself.

"What?!" Mom nearly wrecks the car. We stopped so abruptly that I was thankful for wearing my seatbelt. I would have gone through the window.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Mom hangs up.

"We gotta get home."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Your sister has some explaining to do."

"Oh gosh, what did the perfect meadow do now?"

"She has a boyfriend that we didn't know about. And she started her period."

_Oh shit. _"Ok? It's about time?"

Mom glares at me. "You know who it is? She goes to your school after all."

_Fuck. Should I tell? _"I don't believe it's my place to tell you."

Mom revs it up. "Goddammit Loryn! That's my baby!" She starts muttering to herself. "First one's a whore, the second one's on the way to becoming one… Damn these girls and their hormones…"

"I'm not a whore! I've only been with Seto!"

"So you admit to it?"

"Fuck yes! He'll be a better husband than yours!"

We arrive at the house. "Oooh. Meadow's in trouble…" My mom mutters, hustling up the steps.

Mom storms in. I follow.

"You better not have had sex with 'im! You know you can get knocked up now?!" My dad is screaming at my sister. Poor Meadow.

"We haven't done anything!" Meadow is crying her heart out. "He's just a boyfriend…nothing else…"

"What's she doing here?" My dad glares at me. He's still sore about the "engaged" thing.

"I was on my way home, but Mom had to drag me into this too." I look at Meadow. "You ok?"

"I just wanted to take a shower…" She held the towel in her hands. "I almost made it when Dad went snooping through my phone and read my text messages…"

"Having phone sex!" He yelled, waving her purple encased phone about. "I can't read his messages, damn foreign language, but hers must be code for something!"

"All he said was that he loved me! That has nothing to do with sex!" My sister cries. "And of course it's code! It's IM speak!"

"Whatever this 'ily' and 'lol' and 'gtg' are must mean sex!" He is looking at Meadow as if she was a sinner and he was a conservative Christian preacher.

"Yeah Dad. I love you and lots of love, laugh out loud, and got to go are so sexual. Goodness." I stare at him viciously. "And anyway, it's called _sexting_."

"Not helping, Loryn!" Meadow looks infuriated. She is sitting in the breakfast room chair, her knees together. She's shaking.

I continue. "Dad, it's no big deal. I know the kid. He's very sweet. I've already threatened him. He won't be doing _anything_ to Meadow _ever_."

"Whatever."

"It's true! Gosh, stop being such a dick!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh Dan, shut it!"

"I wanna take a shower! I'm all bloody!"

"Let me help you Mead…"

"Thanks Sister…"

"You ain't goin' nowhere till you tell me who it is!"

"For God's sake, shut the fuck up Dad!" I scream. "If you weren't such a complete incompetent fool, you'd know his name!"

"How do you tell?" He's going through Meadow's phone like a caveman who found a beetle. He's poking it with a large finger.

"It should say who the text is from. Duh." And so, I help Meadow to the bathroom. The back of her skirt was covered in blood.

"Will you need anything else?"

"Get the damn tampon out!" She strips off her clothes and stands in only her bra, her entire pelvic region covered in blood. I look at her skeptically.

"I can't do it! It hurts!"

"Oh fine." So I grab the bloody string and pull. It slides out. Meadow gasps in pain.

"You probably put it in wrong. It shouldn't hurt that much."

"Oh shut it."

I throw the tampon away. "Fine. See you later." I turn away and walk out.

I walk downstairs and wash my hands in the kitchen. Mom just discovered how to find out who the text is from.

"Goddammit, it's in Japanese." I walk over, drying my hands. Sure enough, Mokuba's name is depicted in Japanese characters. In fact, the entire text message is in Japanese. No wonder Dad assumed it was something horrible. Meadow is clever enough to have him type in Japanese. What Dad assumed meant _Wanna have sex with me tonight? _was actually _I will always be there for you. Sorry about today. I love you, Meadow_. "What's it say?" Mom turns to me. "You can read it."

I tell them what the text actually says in fluent Japanese. I walk out the door.

"That doesn't tell me shit! Well, who's it from?"

"When you finally open your mind and learn the language you live with, then I'll tell you."

"Oh fuck you too!" My mom yells and slams the door.

"Guess I'll have to call the driver." I dial his number and ask him to pick me up at my address. "Of course, Miss Chaise." I hang up and wait for him. I sing softly to myself _Moonshine Lullaby_ from _Annie Get your Gun_. A very good musical it is. I'm at the second stanza when the driver pulls up. I climb in and I am finally home.

**Poor Meadow... Gotta love texts in foreign languages. My friend Trevor and I text in French. XD If my mom ever looked at those, she'd be like "SEXTING!!! IN FOREIGN LANGUAGES!!!" lmao She'd be an idiot for saying that cuz he's Mormon. Mormons can't do that. lol**

**Anyway, review please!!! :D**


	28. The Difference Between Want and Need

**Hiya peeps! Sorry I haven't upated in forever!!! I've been quite busy, but I assure you, I think nothing of except this fic. XD Ok, I have no life... XD**

**Anyway, if you remember, Loryn got caught buying condoms. So does she put them to use? What does Seto think of the whole situation now that her parents know of their premarital sex? And how exaclty does Mokuba feel? Read on!!!**

**Hahah, there's a nice citrus fruit ahead. Actually, more than one... Mmmm, I love citrus... ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! except the plot of this story and my OCs.**

Forever and Beyond Ch 28 The Difference Between Want and Need

I should have NEVER looked at those condoms.

Needless to say, I'll never be able to ask my mom if I can go with her back to America. She'll assume Seto and I will do the dirty and make us sleep in separate rooms. Me and my curious eyes…

The limo stops and the driver opens the door for me. I casually stroll to the mansion. Mokuba is eating dinner with Mrs. Lovett. I assume Seto is doing work.

"Hello there love! You hungry?" Mrs. Lovett asks me cheerfully. "We're eating chicken Alfredo."

I smile. "That sounds lovely, but not quite yet. I need to talk to Mokuba." Mokuba looks up, a noodle with white sauce dripping down his face. I chuckle.

"So my mom and dad know of you and my sister…"

"I swear on my dead mother's grave I have done nothing!" Mokuba shrieks. My eyes bulge.

"Mokuba, I know that." I can't believe he reacted so violently. "There is no need to involve dead mothers!"

He sighs in relief.

"My parents don't know though."

He nearly faints.

"What's the worst?" He asks nervously, Mrs. Lovett engrossed in our melodrama.

"They're assuming your Japanese texts are about sex."

Again, Mokuba nearly faints. Mrs. Lovett catches him.

He revitalizes. "Oh my gosh, your parents must hate me…"

"Mead and I never said a word. They have no idea who she is going out with." I laugh. "It's freaking hilarious."

"No it's not!" Mokuba cries, his face reddening. "I don't want them to hate me…" He looks at the floor, his face dim with hopelessness. "I want them to know that I truly care about Meadow and that I'd never do anything to hurt her!" Tears shine in his wide eyes, sincerity emanating from them.

I go to him, and place an arm around his shoulders. "It's fine, Moky. It's just funny that when they do find out, they'll be surprised to see that the brother of my fiancé is my sister's boyfriend. It's like we live in a soap opera!" Mokuba smiles weakly. "It'll all be good. I'll kick them if I have to." I hug him and he relaxes a bit. "You're the world's sweetest boy Moky!" He smiles brightly. "But your reactions to things are fatal. Might I suggest some anxiety meds?" He looks at me like I'm crazy. "No? Okay then. Let's eat!"

We eat our fill and Seto comes in from work.

"Late day at the office?" I ask, sincerely concerned. He nods. "Need to eat?" He shakes his head no. "Okay then."

He sits next to me and sighs. "You obviously have something on your mind," he mutters.

"Yep, I usually do."

He sighs again, assuming the worst. "What happened?"

I take a deep breath and say, "Well my mom caught me buying condoms at the pharmacy store, Meadow started her period, my parents think both of us are whores now, and Mokuba is going through boyfriend angst."

He stares at me like I'm crazy. I nod.

"That was my day. And you?"

"I won't bother going into detail, but one of the employees messed up protocol and so I fired her." Mrs. Lovett hands him a plate of food. He moves it around, not really hungry.

"_Her_? Oh, goodness, what'd she do? Ask to sleep with you?" I ask.

"She didn't even bother asking. She ripped her clothes off and pounced on me."

My eyes widen in shock, but I'm not even mad. Well, I'm not mad at Seto.

"That no good little whore! I'll rip her ovaries out!" Seto literally has to press me down into my seat. I try to fight him off. "No one should even dare to sexually assault my fiancé!" I scream.

"Please calm down. I fired her, and I ruined her chances of ever getting a proper job again. Forget executing her; she'll have to do it to herself." At that I calmed down.

"Good."

"She asked why though."

I look at him suspiciously. "Why what?"

"Why I refused her. Apparently I come off as single."

My heart freezes. "What did you say?"

He looks at me like I'm stupid. "I didn't tell her anything. I told her it was none of her concern, pack her shit up, and leave."

I smile at his response. "Thank goodness." I hug him.

He finally starts to eat as I watch him. He stares at me and I stare at him. It seems like we're just going to keep staring until someone interrupts us. I hope they don't though.

"Loryn," he utters. He has this lustful look in his eye, as if he wants me bad.

My heavy lidded eyes smolder over with passion as I say, "Yes, dear?"

"Do you want to…"

"Yes!" I grab his hand before he finishes.

"Not that!" He yanks his hand away. "And you thought I was horny…" Mrs. Lovett and Mokuba stare at us with incredulity.

I look at him, slightly befuddled. "What is it then?"

He sighs. "KaibaCorp is sponsoring a blood drive at the local orphanage. I'm donating, as is Mokuba, and I was wondering if you'd like to as well?"

I look at him as all color drains from my face yet my heart fills with joy at the prospect of saving a life.

"Yeah! I want to!" I beam. "It's my joy in life to save orphans!"

"Then why do you look like you're about to faint?" Mokuba asks, snickering.

I blush profusely as I quietly mutter, "I'm terrified of needles…"

Seto and Mokuba, and even Mrs. Lovett look at me like I'm a new form of idiot.

"Love, why donate blood when you're terrified? It sort of defeats the purpose." Mrs. Lovett picks up the dish Seto would probably never finish. He just isn't an eater.

"Why sacrifice three lives at the cost of a selfish fear?" I shoot back, ready to defend myself. "I may be terrified and uncomfortable at the thought of needles, but that doesn't mean I can't go ahead and help a person anyway!"

She nods, washing the dishes. "Makes sense to me."

Seto sighs. "Loryn, you truly are an idiot."

I look at him defiantly. "I _want_ to do this."

He rolls his eyes. "With your personality, it seems more like you _need_ to." He looks at me, studying my defiant stance, investigating my true motives. "You have this vendetta against society. It's almost as if you feel the need to be a hero."

I nod. "If I don't help someone, who will?"

"People who are paid to do it?" Seto asks sarcastically.

I growl. "But this is different! It's donating! So what if I'm afraid? We humans must learn to face our fears!" I feel invigorated. Then I realize something. "And you asked me anyway."

"True that, but that was before I knew you were afraid of needles."

"Oh, shove off. I'm doing it!"

"Whatever. It's your body. Do with it what you will."

I chuckle as I say, "Sometimes I don't get that option."

Seto's stoic face turns red. "_Touché_."

Mokuba rolls his eyes and says, "I think I'm going to do my homework. I can't stand it when you two argue."

He walks away, carrying his school bag as Mrs. Lovett leaves to go do maid things. Seto and I stare at each other again.

Simply, he says, "I want you."

"As I do."

"No, you _need_ me."

I smile sardonically. "_Au_ _contraire_, I don't _need_ anyone. But I do want you."

He mirrors my smile as he says, "No, _I_ don't need anyone. You know this. But you and your messed up family forced you into my life. I'm your lifeline. You need me."

I grumble in agreement. "Yeah, I suppose…"

"So, do you want to…"

"If I say yes, will I be right this time?"

"Of course." There is a glint in his eyes.

"Then sure, why not?"

Together, we ascend the stairs, neglecting any homework that needs to be done to go do better things.

In his bedroom, Seto throws me to his bed, climbing on top, assuming the male dominant role. Some nights, this bugs me, but right now I am too damn hot and bothered to let something so trivial annoy me.

His perfect white teeth gnaw on my jaw, leaving marks and bruising my too fair skin. I groan in both pain and pleasure.

My hands climb up his back, feeling every tensed muscle, feeling the old scars underneath, climbing higher until my fingers entangle in his hair, grasping it harshly as he slides off my clothes.

I'm lying naked beneath him, staring up at him in a hazy, sex-laden mist. He takes his clothes off too, slipping a condom on, lying back on top of me, kissing my neck and cheek and finally decides to attack my mouth.

It feels like forever kissing him. Nothing more takes place. We simply kiss, our bodies starting to generate body heat, preparing for the next step.

Without letting me know, Seto enters me. Chills of thrilling pleasure erupt up my spine. My toes curl, I hiss a loud "Yes!" in pleasure, and my back arches, rotating my hips against his.

"Oh God, Seto…" I mutter. "Unh… Why are you so damn good?"

"Because I'm Seto Kaiba," he mutters in response. That ends all conversation, as we are too focused on gaining severe sexual pleasure from each other.

In and out, Seto thrusts into me. Each time he goes in, my small cries of joy get louder and louder. They are nothing of a coherent language. It's the language of sex noises.

Seto grunts each time he enters me. Skin on skin slaps together, sweat engulfs bodies, and heat is generated.

Seto, who doesn't really care much about anything else except his pleasure, retracts completely, and in one clean motion flips me to my stomach and enters me from there. I never realized he was into different positions.

I've read in an article in Cosmopolitan that the doggy style allows more penetration. Whoever wrote that article was extremely right. Seto was in fuller, deeper, and farther than ever before. It intensified my pleasure and pain.

I groan into the pillow, wanting him to make me climax. His hands sneak underneath me, grabbing onto my breast for a handhold. I feel his torso pulling up as he enters from a different angle, one that hurts so bad, I scream in shock.

My screams get louder as I feel him go in faster. Eventually he moans his climax. He flips me over again, looking at me ever so proudly.

"Didn't climax, huh?" he questions. I nod, tears battling my eyelashes.

He enters again, from another new angle, one that hits this spot called a "G-spot." I don't really know much about it, only that it's a hot spot button. Seto repeatedly hits it and finally, my hips leap upward as my climax is reached. I keep rotating my hips against his, wanting it to last, but eventually it fades.

Seto pulls out. He enters the bathroom, presumably to throw away the condom. He reenters the bedroom, lying next to me. He kisses my cheek as he slides a finger inside me.

"What are you doing?" I ask in confusion. Seto has never engaged in sodomy.

"I still want you," he whispers simply. A second finger joins the first. It's almost painful, but I like it.

"I think you need me…" I giggle as he tries to make me orgasm again.

"Whatever. I don't really see the difference anymore."

"Sure you don't." I roll onto my side, facing him, placing a hand on his newly engorged penis. I grasp it gently and start to move up and down.

He smirks, liking this new game. Together, we reach a new height.

**OMR, I love puns... XD You might not have got it though... ^^;**

**Ahahaha, I love deviantart too much. XD Anyway, please review! **

**By the way, I hate writing sex scenes. I mean, I love them, cuz...well...it's SEX, but I always feel like they're awkward and people won't like them, especially when using an OC and an actual character... And the people who are anti-MarySues must really hate this fic. XD I don't see the problem with them. OC...MarySue...What the crap is the difference? I think almost all characters are based off of the creator's likes, dislikes, etc... So stop hating.**

**Anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh! itself is based off of KT's love of games! So stfu about MarySues. Good Ra!**


	29. Fears

**Hey y'all! I am so flipping sorry for delaying this! I'm such a witch! But finally! An update! :D**

**Life's just been busy. School, theatre, getting my permit to drive... :) Yep, I can drive now. With my mom present but hey! I can drive! :D**

**Also, if you're a fan of this fic, then you should read Velvet, my Christmas oneshot using Loryn and Seto. Rated M and all that jazz.**

**Anyway, I want y'all to enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Only this plot, OCs, and any strange details mentioned.**

Forever and Beyond Ch. 29 Fears

That day of blood donation has come.

At first, I wasn't really bothered. I was going to do a good deed for some people! I might save someone's life!

But then, when I told my mom, after we made up, which didn't go as well at first, she flipped out and listed every possible thing that could have gone wrong. She claimed I could get AIDS, die of blood loss, faint, suffer from nerve damage, suffer from a punctured artery, and even die. My mom is a worry-wart.

Thanks Mom, I love you too.

And if you hadn't noticed, mainly because of a prior chapter or two, you'll know that I AM ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED OF NEEDLES!!!

So why am I sitting in this chair, in the recreation room of KaibaCorp, awaiting a needle to be stuck in my arm?

Because, as Seto put it, I feel the need to be a hero. And frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.

_Gone With The Wind _reference aside, I can't help but feel anxious. What if the extractor of my blood does screw up? What if I spontaneously die? My mom would weep at my grave, wailing "I told ya so" and Seto would probably die as well. Everyone else? I guess they'd just be sad…

The nurse calls my name. I sit in a makeshift cubicle as she asks me various questions. First though, I have to give a photo ID.

I hand her my license and she barely glimpses at it. Really? I could have been the wicked witch of the west and she'd never even realize it.

Next she asks about my blood levels and whatnot. I answer to the best of my ability. She pricks my finger and she tells me as I flinch and cringe that this is to check for anemia.

She disposes of the tools and goes to check the blood. She commands me in a flat voice to answer the questions on the laptop. I do so.

The questions are the norm. My gender, my age, ethnicity, etc. But then they get weird. They asked for past military service, past sexual experiences, past medical problems and other things. The sex questions threw me off. But I suppose they don't want me spreading AIDS.

Of course, it's embarrassing to admit that I'm in my last year of high school and already sexually active. I've been so for how long now? Almost three years? I wonder what they'll think, considering the rules against dating.

I answer them all, feeling vulnerable and violated, and the lady comes back. She checks the information, seems satisfied with it, and leads me to a gurney. She tells me to lie on the gurney and wait for my blood extractor.

I lie here, wondering about various things in life. The blood guy comes. He introduces himself as Hiro, I chuckle to myself the irony, and he proceeds to release his arsenal of needles and plastic bags. He straps a tourniquet around my arm and taps it several times. The vein bulges and he pricks it.

"This is so I know where your vein is, because they are hard to see," he says. I just nod, a bit queasy.

"Now, Chaise-chan, hold your breath and look away." I do so and before I know it the needle is in my arm. It didn't even hurt. I look and watch as the blood drains away into the bag. It's gross yet engrossing.

Before I know it, he's done. He tells me to hold a cotton swab to my arm as my body adjusts to a significant decrease in blood count. Again, I lie here thinking about everything.

Where is my life going?

Am I a bad person for giving in so easily?

Is it the right thing to get married so quickly?

Can we last forever?

The answers? If there were answers then I wouldn't be asking the questions would I?

I do love Seto, but I'm only a high school girl. This is just too much of a teen drama.

Maybe I'm just repeating myself.

Maybe I'm just stupid.

Maybe I'm wrong.

I sit up, tired of lying down with these irrevocable thoughts. My head swims with nausea. The world around me spins.

"Chaise-san! Lie down!" Hiro says, but it's too late. I black out from blood loss.

I wake up in a forest. There are trees surrounding me, like sentries guarding an ancient relic. Sunlight filters in through the thick, green foliage and the sounds of cicadas and locusts fill my ears. It's summer in some long-forgotten wood.

I get up, dusting dirt off my knees. I'm still in my normal garments, though I was expecting some Zelda-esque outfit.

I amble carefully and slowly through the woods. It seems peaceful enough. Surely there is a reason why I'm here?

I hear a rustle in the brush. A cute little Kuriboh hops out.

"Kuriboh?" I ask myself, slightly stupefied.

It looks up at me with its big, bulging, yellow eyes. I go to pet it but it sprouts wings and flies away!

"What the fuck, Kuriboh?!" I yell after it, attempting to chase it down.

Out of nowhere, a Man-Eater Bug crashes through the trees, flanked by numerous moths and beetle. They chase me down.

I run for my life, yet I don't think I can escape them! My heart thunders in my chest, the adrenaline pumps through my veins, and my vision narrows to the path ahead.

I trip anyway.

The twig that so rudely and inconveniently tripped me turns into a thick, pulsating vine. It wraps around my ankle, crawls up my leg, and continues to constrict its way up my body.

Tentacle rape? Not quite, but I most certainly count it as molestation.

I struggle against the vine, which is actually a root of some evil tree. The tree's bark breaks apart, revealing two beady yellow eyes and a jagged mouth. Its enormous tongue, covered in large taste buds, is pink with a tinge of green. The tree sends more roots, all of which constrict my arms and legs, sprout little daggers and rip at my skin. Blood spurts and gushes from the various wounds on my torso, thighs, calves, arms, breasts, neck and face. I scream in a blood-curdling voice. The tree's ugly tongue laps at the blood. The other trees also show life of which is not a normal characteristic. Their bark breaks up too and their tongues surge forward to drink up the substance that gives me life.

The insects catch up and try to gnaw on my exposed skin but the tree's roots raise me above their heads. At first I think I'm safe, but then I think of how moths and beetles can fly. Some of them do so, and others just lick up the blood in the dirt pathway.

The tree tries to swat the bugs away, using me as a flyswatter. I'm being thrown about in every direction, my eyes can't focus, and a wave of nausea hits me. I feel something latch onto my head.

I look up and see it's connected to the tree. More of them lower themselves on their vines. Acorns. Their mouths open in an unnatural way. Razor-like teeth shine in the vague sunlight. Giant, man-eating acorns.

I feel the acorn's teeth slice through my scalp. Vivid crimson blood trickles down my face, flowing like water from a faucet.

As consciousness slowly fades away, I see a traveler walking through the woods. It's Seto.

"Seto!" I scream. "Help me!" Blood runs into my mouth and I choke on the salty taste.

Seto reaches for me, whispering, "Everything's all right now. Calm down."

The acorn's teeth rip off my scalp as my consciousness forces my eyes to open and light breaks through my gaze. I wince from the sudden burst of light. I'm lying on the gurney still. Seto is looking down at me, stroking the bangs out of my face.

"Are you okay?" He whispers gently, so unlike himself.

"The forest… The trees and bugs… The acorns…" Tears fill my eyes.

"You really want to go home that badly don't you?"

I vaguely recall telling Seto about my hometown and how I miss it. I think I told him when he found that drawing of a meadow. That feels so long ago. However, that isn't what I'm muttering about.

He stops his stroking. "I'll talk to your parents. It's about time we all went on a vacation. This little episode just proves it." He whips out his cell phone and saunters away. I assume he's either booking a flight or calling my parents to give them his say-so.

I just lie here. I learned to not sit up so suddenly. Seto got me all wrong. I completely forgot about home. I just want to be with him.

My fears melt away. It's silly of me to continue worrying about where we are. I know Seto will protect me. I don't need my convoluted sense of logic to show me that. And I especially don't need my imagination's input.

**I know... What the crap just happened? I've donated blood before and I didn't pass out yet I know people who have. And I have had dreams of man-eating trees and acorns. It wasn't fun. It was traumatizing. It's intensified considering where I live... O_O**

**Man, talk about random! XD Anyway, I learned something in AP English III. There ARE stories that don't have a conceivable plot. Take _The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn_, for example. No plot. Why? Because it's written as a "realistic" story, not a "romantic." Romantic is different than what you think though. It's like... _The Scarlet Letter._ Lots of description, deep symbolism, and a connection to nature. Realistic writing has deep characters and good images, but NOT symbolism. Make sense?**

**Anyway, my point is that this story is like that. It's not romantic, but realistic, I think... I don't see a plot anywhere at least, but maybe that's because I just suck. In any case, most of the chapters are written in random spurts, like this one. But it works and it's how I work so yeah... Sorry for the disturbing images.**

**Review PLEASE!!!!! 3**


	30. Familiarity Brings Peace

**Hello my lovely little readers! I'm amazed that I finally updated! Haha, apparently, I can only update at 3 in the morning after reading really bad fanfiction. Oh, we all know it's out there... I'm not saying this one is graat, but... It could be worse. ^^; (By the way, this was meant to be updated during Spring Break. Obviously, that plan failed.)**

**Anyway, I have been pretty busy. School let out eons ago, the 27th of May I think. Hahaha, but I had summer school, Young Actors Camp (I'm a counselor there!), and I had theatre workshops to do. (For those who don't know, I'm an aspiring actor.) There's a lot more going on, but it's not that important, so I guess I'll shut up now.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own my personal characters and story. This isn't for profit; it's for fun. :)**

Forever and Beyond Ch. 30 Familiarity Brings Peace

To say the least, Seto is a man who knows how to get things done. He called my parents, told them what happened and somehow persuaded them to pack up everything and book a flight back to Texas. He also packed up our bags and we headed to the airport.

Of course, when I think about it, how the hell are we going to manage missing school for a whole freaking week? Because, love, it's freaking spring break! Time to party, hit the beaches and have anonymous sex with strange men and women!

I'm kidding of course. I'd never do that. That is what Lady Gaga is for.

Again, just kidding. I love Lady Gaga, even if you don't.

We had packed up everything, and now I'm just sitting in a plane, desperately wanting to be on land already. I am deathly afraid of planes. You know, after 9/11 and all…

Hours later, whether it's 11 or 24, the plane lands in the airport in Humble and I am home free. I don't think I could exit a plane any faster than a starving cheetah could.

Seto had rented a car for us so we could all drive back to Fagnolia, as I _lovingly_ call my hometown. I watch the buildings turn into trees dreamily as I fall into a much needed nap. And, as if in minutes, we're in my old driveway, Seto shaking me awake. Somehow, my head is on his lap and my legs on top of Moky and Mead. Sometimes I wonder how I put myself in these awkward positions…

"Loryn, get up," Seto commands, trying to pry me off. I'm a rough sleeper.

"Nooo, I'm tired. I want to go to bed…" I nuzzle deeper in his thigh.

"Loryn, this is very uncomfortable, and it's awkward."

"You like it."

"Get up."

"No."

"Your mother is giving me strange looks."

"Let her then! She's just jealous."

"Oh for God's sake…!"

"You said the G word."

And out of nowhere, "LORYN! GET THE FUCK UP!" Is it necessary for me to tell you who screamed that at me? After all, it's simple deduction. Who in this vehicle hates my guts? Obviously, my dad.

"Ugh… Fine…" I say, but in an undertone, "…asshole…"

Seto lightly snickers as he pulls me out.

The sun is slowly setting, but even so, the waning light is still enough to see that I am surrounded by a prison of green. Thick green foliage is abundant in the huge oak trees in our yard, the long, overgrown grass is penetrated by weeds as tall as my sister, and the various flowers in the yard are in full bloom. In particular, the huge azalea bush by our white garage has grown into a violent, vivid magenta. Pollen is everywhere.

And then I look at my old house. It's about 20 years old now, red brick with white trim and a black roof. The steel front door that once cut off my right big toe nail is still intact, as impenetrable as a prison door. Walking through it, the back porch (front door-back porch. Please don't ask. We're rednecks; what more can you expect?) is still as disgusting as ever, with dead June bugs and moths on the floor and stuck in the cobwebs in the windows. Inside the house, our old, country-style kitchen brings back memories of my mom's meatballs, her best dish. To the right, I walk in the living room, with the big TV and wooden floors and leather sofa. Beyond that room is the computer/play/laundry room and upstairs is a play/storage room in the most insidious and vibrant orange ever conceived. Only I would have chosen it.

I walk through the foyer and into the first room on the right. My old hell hole, the place that has held so many secrets, flooded with so many tears, and witnessed so many strange events, is exactly the way I left it when we moved. It is messy, dusty, the walls are covered in posters of anime, video game and cartoon origin, and my book shelf looks empty without all the manga and games, which I left back in Domino. My old, dusty desk is still intact, and cluttered with papers. You'd think I would have cleaned it, but I guess since we didn't give up the house (it doesn't have a mortgage, so it's completely ours and we own the land anyway) I felt no need to clean my room. I guess I figured I'd eventually come back.

And ironically, I don't think I ever wanted to, since I'm with Seto now. I don't think I've ever been happier since I left.

Seto walks in my room, eyeing it with severe disdain. "You need a maid."

I give him a sardonic look. "Seto, we haven't been here for nearly four years. Why would we hire a maid?"

"Because it's dirty."

"Oh, whatever." I turn away, sitting at my desk.

I go into a haze of some sort when Seto mutters, "Now really…"

I turn to him, slightly confused. "What?"

He smirks at me. "You're such a child."

At this point, my temper flares like Kyo from Fruits Basket. "WHAT?"

He picks up my dusty Pikachu plushie that resided on my desk, along with my fox puppet I made in Theatre class, my fox plushie a friend gave me for Valentine's Day, my Gatomon plushie, a small jewelry box, and various pictures of me and people I love. Loved. Whatever. "Pokémon?"

I take it from him, shaking the dust from it. "I've had this since first grade."

"I can tell."

I glare at him. "Stop being a jerk! Pikachu is awesome!"

"It's a freaking mouse whose name means thunder mouse!"

"SO? You're obsessed with the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Or did I mistake that when I saw those three statues of it at Kaiba Land?"

He glares at me. "I was wrong. You're a bitch."

My jaw just popped off. "_WHAT?"_

He smirks again. "Just kidding."

My mom pops her head in. "Was that arguing I just heard? I can't understand, since you're speaking in communism."

Seto glares at her and I say in English, "Mom, Japan is a constitutional monarchy."

"So?"

"That's a LOT different than communism."

"Well whatever. Just speak English. You're in America."

I glare at her. "No duh, Mom."

She shakes her head. "You're as bad as me and Dan!"

This time, my temper turns into an inferno, much like Kagura's in Fruits Basket. "I will never be like you and that shithead!"

She just laughs as she goes into her kitchen.

"Why is my mom such a bitch?"

Seto looks at me. "Because you're her daughter."

I give him a look of absolute loathing.

"I love you too, dear," he declares.

Night has descended at this point, and I sit in my bed, freshly clean from the shower. My short, wet hair lies flat against my head as I look into past year books. I'm wearing a ratty, old T-shirt and some shorts, shivering from the ceiling fan blowing cold, circulated air onto me. It's irrational to shiver in spring in Texas; it's about 87 degrees outside.

Seto walks in, also rejuvenated from the shower. Or so I think. "I should have stayed in a hotel." I stare at him in one of my white T-shirts, looking nonchalant in blue plaid sleeping pants. Why he's wearing my shirt I still can't figure out; he packed his own clothes. But _damn _he is sexy in casual sleeping wear!

I roll my eyes. _Oh dear Lord… _"And why is that, O Displeased One?"

"Your bathroom is filthier than your room."

I snicker. "Well, it is _my _bathroom."

He narrows his eyes. "Was that supposed to be an innuendo?"

I shake my head. "No, silly, I'm just a disgusting person."

He nods. "Ah, I see…" He lies next to me, dragging me with him. I'm lying on my back on his chest when my mom enters my room. _Without knocking_.

"He's gotta sleep somewhere else," she says as if we knew this. We didn't.

"What? Why? We've been sleeping together since-"

"I _know _you've been sleeping with him. That's why he can't sleep in here with you." She glares at me as she motions for Seto to leave. "You can live without it for a few days."

_It…?_ "Oh Mom that's gross!" I stare at her with utter revulsion in my eyes. "Why the hell would we do _that _under the same roof as you? We're not animals."

"Just get out," she says to Seto. The conversation is done. For now.

"Whatever, Mom. I'll just sneak out of my room. We'll do it on the sofa." Her eyes widen in both horror and astonishment. "And we'll be LOUD!"

My mom splutters. "Loryn-! Just what the hell-! Oh… GOD DAMN IT!" She walks away in a huff.

Seto chuckles. "That's just fucking disgusting," he mutters to me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He stands up and heads for the door.

I grab him. "A lot of things, but I'm pretty sure we've established this some time ago." We look at each other for a moment. "Now, honey, please get in bed. You need your rest." I tug him in the direction of my bed.

Seto, normally independent and stoic, gives me a look of shock. "But your mom just said-"

"I know what she said. It's why you're sleeping here anyway. They can trust me." I give him a simple, serious look and shrug my shoulders. "I mean, it's not like they'd ever know anyway. They never hear anything…" We flop on the bed together.

He raises an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

I blanch a little, realizing I said a little bit too much…

"Nothing, of course. They're just stupid." I turn slightly away.

He holds my shoulders, forcing me to look him in the eye. "What happened in this room that they never heard?" Sometimes I'm surprised at how Seto gets so involved in my internal feelings. I'm both appreciative and resentful to that.

"I cried myself asleep a lot. Happy now?"

He shakes his head. "No. Why did you cry?"

I try and push him off of the bed. This is a little too invasive, even for two engaged teenagers. "Leave me alone! Go sleep on the fucking couch!"

He grabs my hands and pulls me closer to him, trying to calm me down. Like a good girl should, I fight him with all my strength. "Shhh, honey," he whispers.

I look up at him, glaring with defiance. "You just called me honey."

He nods against my head. "Yeah, so?"

"I'm in shock is all. You never say nice things."

He smirks. "Even I am sometimes capable of nice things."

I look at his face in the dim moon light. Everything about him is in a hue of blue-grey light. It's breathtaking.

And then of course I remember that he's in my clothes. Why the hell is he in my clothes?

"Seto," I whisper.

"Yes, my love?" He whispers back. (Again, the nice things?)

"Why the hell are you wearing my clothes?"

He laughs, like the jerk he is. "You really want to know?"

"Damn straight I do!" I retort.

He sighs. "I wanted to somewhat reenact the night we first…"

I stop him. "Don't even finish that sentence."

He looks at me with incredulity. "You wanted to know."

I nod. "Why would you do something like that…?"

He chuckles quietly. "I thought it would turn you on, but after hearing your speech about how it's disgusting to do it under the same roof as your parents, I guess I better change."

He makes as if to get up but I stop him. "No, Seto. You don't have to change."

He turns to me. "Is that an invitation?"

"To what?"

"You know what."

I chuckle. "Maybe…" I wink at him.

Of course, this makes him pounce on me as if he were about to devour me whole. His mouth is sucking the air from me and his arms wrap tightly around my torso. I utter a few noises of utter delight before I realize we need to stop and think this through.

"You packed condoms right?" I ask, as he kisses his way down my neck.

"Of course."

"Well, I'd suggest you use them."

He snickers against my neck. "Yes, dear." He gets up off of me, and goes to find his suit case.

_Isn't that an old, crappy sitcom…? Why am I thinking of sitcoms when I'm about to get it on with the world's sexiest man? What's wrong with me?_

Before I can even answer any of those questions, Seto is on top of me again, relentlessly kissing my face.

He slides my shorts off, along with his pants, puts the condom on, and inserts himself inside me. Everything is happening so fast I honestly don't know what to think. Sometimes Seto goes too fast. I guess that's the sort of life you lead when you're rich and famous.

Now, of course, my little speech to my mom earlier was an utter lie. There are things that have happened in my room that she will never know about. Now, that doesn't mean I've done anything, so much as my friends have done, but if walls could talk, they'd be spilling secrets left and right. And naturally, I'd have to burn these walls to keep those secrets. Remember kids, always burn your bridges. Or in this case walls.

Seto manages to maneuver me on top of him and now I get to be the master, the dominant one, the _seme_ if you will. I get to be the one to control his orgasm.

As I ride him ever so slowly, I realize my bed is starting to creak and squeak. This is the ultimate giveaway.

So I slide myself off of him and hop onto the floor. Seto looks at me bewildered.

"You cannot just stop when I'm about to release myself all over you," he utters dangerously.

I roll my eyes. "I know that," I whisper back, "but did you even hear the noise the bed makes? We have to do it on the floor."

He narrows his eyes. "Seto Kaiba doesn't do it on the floor."

"You can be on top." I willingly compromise.

"Heh, fine then."

He takes me over.

The floor is cold, gritty with dust, and has age-old dog hair everywhere, but our bodies are hot, sweaty, and smooth. Naturally, we slide all over the place. By the time I hoarsely whisper in ecstasy against Seto's neck, my back is against the wall, scraped and bruised from being knocked into it so roughly. I can feel the hair sticking to my sweat-covered body and I feel the need for a nice and long shower. The things I will do for this man surprise even me.

Seto slides himself out of me, finds the wastebasket by my desk and throws away the condom. I'll probably have to burn the trash too.

Seto gets back into the bed. "Are you coming?"

"I just did." I wink.

He shakes his head in disgust. I hop into bed with him and cuddle against his chest.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" He asks.

"I think my dad wanted to mow the yard, but since he's old and decrepit, I think I'll do it," I joke.

"Really? You mowing the yard? You're too lazy for that."

I bite his shoulder.

"Okay, you're not lazy, but your work ethic could use some improvement."

I chuckle. "Ain't that the truth!"

"Enough with this idle prattle. It's making your inner hillbilly show. Go to sleep. Good night." He turns away.

I sigh and roll to my stomach, my favorite sleeping position. "Night then."

He turns back to me. "Oh, and don't say anything in the morning that would reveal what we did tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I sarcastically drawl without moving my face from the pillow.

"Don't even dream of it."

I sigh and turn my head to him. "Is it just me, or is sarcasm sometimes lost on ESL people?"

He sighs in frustration. "I was just covering my bases. I knew you were being sarcastic."

"Good. Nighty night then." I kiss his nose.

He smiles, small, but sweet. "Night."

In the morning I wake up to some birds singing their morning song, the sun gently filtering through the blinds and the inaudible breathing of Seto Kaiba. I roll my shoulders, making them pop, and roll my neck as well. Morning always made me feel gross.

I get up quietly, not wanting to wake Seto. I almost never wake up so early, but when nature calls, it persists.

I walk into the bathroom, intent on doing my business. After I relieve myself, I decide that maybe I'll take a shower.

"Hey, Loryn."

Or not.

It's my dad, which is very unusual, because, as we all know, he hates me.

"Mow the lawn."

Normally, I'd retort, say no, or in general, make a fuss. I give him a look, say, "You're fucking kidding me," but he goes on to say we planned this yesterday. I vaguely remember, curse myself, and go outside to the garage.

The garage is nasty. It's my least favorite place. There is no air conditioning, there are dead bugs, frogs, and lizards all over the place, and it's full of potential death. As soon as I walk in, an axe that apparently was just chilling out against the door falls and nearly chops off my foot. Of course, I scream, "FUCK YOU!" to it, and it's enough to make me quit, but I kinda miss mowing the lawn, so I go for it regardless.

I start up the ride-on lawn mower, and proceed to leave the garage once I open up the main door.

The grass is majorly overgrown, but it's more fun this way. I feel like I'm queen of botanical death when I mow the lawn. It's an amazing feeling.

As I decapitate the unruly grass, I drive past the back porch, noticing my dad smoking and drinking coffee. Typical. But what almost makes me fly off the mower and suffer death by lawn mower is the fact that my fiancé, the stoic Seto Kaiba, is talking to my father, who hates me.

I am tempted to see what they could possibly be discussing, but I figure it's best if I butt out. Seto will tell me later anyway.

I felt odd talking to her father, but I honestly cannot remember what made me hate this man so much. Yes, he abused my fiancée, but now he seems so calm, and, dare I say it, accepting.

"I was wrong about Loryn," Mr. Chaise says. "She's like her mother, but she's special. She's my daughter."

I nod, sipping at my black coffee. I was surprised that this gentleman liked his with cream and sugar. It seemed fitting that a man willing to beat his daughter would like black coffee, but he goes for the sweet stuff. Is this an outlet into his personality. Was Loryn over exaggerating?

"I know I wasn't happy with the idear that my daughter was gettin' married, especially at such a young age, but," he sips his coffee. "You seem like a nice guy. You'll be good for her. Keep her in line." He takes a painfully long sip.

I eye him. "Are you giving us your blessing?"

He nods. "She's hard to handle, and very fiery, but please take good care of my daughter. She deserves it."

I nod this time. "Of course. Her happiness means everything to me."

He smiles. "Good."

With that, we continue drinking coffee, the reverberating sound of the lawn mower in the background like a huge hive of angry bees.

**Yes, he did say "idear." He's a hick! What more could you expect? **

**Gah, I miss mowing the lawn... It really is as fun as it's described here. (Actually, when I first started mowing it, the sensation I felt inspired the Seto-Dad scene. But that was back when I only had like 12 chapters!) Now, I'm not allowed... I don't even know why!**

**So please review! I love how y'all are faving this and you put it on an alert, or even fave me and alert me, but please review! I need to know how I'm doing, even if y'all tell me what I already know. XD I just love feedback! :D Ciao. :3**


	31. Cats and Dogs Can't Buy Love

**Hey guys! Wow, I actually updated within a few weeks of a chapter. :) Anyway, I have been pretty busy with things, but I just want to give a major thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts. I am even more astonished by the few who have even added ME to their alerts. Thank you!**

**I can't believe I've written 31 chapters. I already know what to write for the 32nd. ;) I hope all of y'all enjoy this chapter! I wrote it within two nights. :)**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, fyi. XD**

Forever and Beyond Ch. 31: Cats and Dogs Can't Buy Love

Being home is so weird. Magnolia didn't change much, being that it is still pretty remote, but it is so nostalgic. As we drive past houses, neighborhoods, and trees, I look at all the new buildings, the buildings that were there forever and the buildings that the city slickers thought were there forever. I was seven years old when Magnolia first got a McDonald's. What was there before it? Trees. Most people who weren't there their entire lives did not know this fact. We also never had a Hollywood Video, which closed years later anyway, and we only had two gas stations in the whole town. Now there are three, one sharing the locale of a Burger King. For the most part, it is still the same, but some new buildings popped up. I don't take much notice. I don't want this new, strange place to mess up my memories of my old home.

I drive to my old high school. I speed along the speed bumps, pissing off Seto and making Mokuba and Meadow laugh. The driveway to my school is ridiculously long, but once I get closer to it, it is a sight to behold. My high school is beautiful. In the front is a plastic statue of a mustang, our mascot, painted gold. I laugh at how it is plastic. Our school district is cheap, strict, and super conservative. The first prom it ever held was apparently the most boring event of the seniors' lives.

I know the doors are locked, but I can't help trying to enter through the doors that lead to the auditorium. The stage **H**_was_ my home. It was the one place I ever felt truly alive.

Of course, I don't think I could tell Seto that. Saying that a simple black, wooden floor enclosed by black curtains and preceded by rows and rows of maroon upholstered seats was utterly ridiculous to how I have pretty much everything I could ever want.

I walk back to the car, disappointed that the doors are locked. I sit in that seat that is still warm, unlike my hands which are cold. The weather is typical for a spring day in Texas. It's raining, still chilly from winter, but also muggy and humid. My hair hasn't managed well; despite straightening it for two hours, it erupted into a messy, frizzy, curly, white girl afro. I sit for a few minutes soaking in the Texas atmosphere just like my hair is soaking in the wet air. I feel Seto's stony gaze on my face for awhile as Meadow and Mokuba fidget nervously. I don't know if they feel a bad vibe, but I sure as hell do.

"What's wrong?" Seto asks me, though I'm not able to tell whether he truly cares. I suppose this is a human, knee jerk reaction. Ask a girl what's wrong when she is clearly upset.

"Nothing really. I'm just feeling nostalgic," I answer monotonously. I feel so numb. What is coming over me?

"Let's go back to your house." He doesn't really mean it. Seto is extremely uncomfortable in the country setting. I can see it. He had known the city his entire life. He is like the city mouse and I am the country mouse from a cartoon I once knew but had forgotten until now. Maybe a better comparison would be the prince and the pauper. I'm not necessarily poor, but my living conditions growing up were far different than his. Then again, Seto did live in an orphanage for a part of his life.

My heart tugs at my stomach when thinking about him as an orphan. Orphans make me so sad. When I first realized what they were, I immediately made the decision to never have children, but to adopt. Six years later, and I still feel the same way.

That's when it hits me. I'm only with Seto because I pity him. It's the strangest thing, like when dark meets dawn. Seto _did_ have an irresistible pull that forced me to gravitate toward him, but I _was_ also the teenager who was upset with her family. Anyone would do as I did and leave. _Immediately_. But over time, we overcome our differences, right? I still love my family. Well, sort of. I tolerate them. And maybe they _were_ harsh on me because they didn't want me to make the same mistakes as they did. I'm pretty sure my mom once intimated to me that she regretted her marriage. But she deals with it, like a good person should. My dad _was_ abusive to me, because his job wasn't going so well. In fact, I found out maybe an hour ago before we left that he had lost his job, which was why he wanted to come back here. He wouldn't be able to pay the lease we had on our house in Japan. It wasn't a vacation thing; he needed to come back, regardless of how the coming back was done. Meadow and I had reunited as sisters a while back, but that's because we both grew up. Everything changes. Everything _has_ changed, including my relationship with Seto.

It's almost all sex now. I don't want that. I don't want a sap, but I want someone I can rely on, someone I can trust. Someone who I can laugh with and who enjoys my various passions, like Pokémon and theatre. I had never participated in Domino High School's plays. Why? Seto wouldn't let me. It's never really bothered me until recently, when I thought of _Annie Get Your Gun_ and how I sang a random song from it when upset. Theatre _is_ my life. I never mentioned it before. Because of Seto, I focused more on school, simply because he didn't let me sleep at night. He didn't want me socializing with Yugi and his friends, but I did anyway. You can't just avoid people! You have to confront them, befriend them, and sometimes ignore their stupidity. Seto tried to make me contradict that, but I knew I couldn't. That's why Tea and I are so chummy. Why Joey hopelessly flirts, if but a little, with me. Why I can't help but feel a kindred spirit in Ryou Bakura. Why I'm here now, sitting in my mom's car, looking longingly at the auditorium sign outside my school. It's practically saying _Welcome home, you big dumbass! _Maybe I was just focused on the romance that had bounded into my life in bountiful loads, but my life isn't about romance. My story isn't romantic at all. This is real. Romance, with _sex_, is fantastic, sure, but there are other things in life than living a misogynistic lifestyle with a chauvinist pig. I want to be free. I want to be on Broadway, damn it! And no man is ever going to stop me again.

"Yes, let's go home," I respond with a severe lack of emotion. It's almost as if I don't even acknowledge the emotional storm in the pit of my stomach.

I rev up the engine, hitting the speed bumps as hard as is possible, without hurting anyone. I think I made it clear that I am upset.

"You're obviously pissed." Seto states it without even questioning. Does he know me that well? Perhaps.

"I'm not so much as pissed as I am heartbroken," I answer with coldness coating my words. I hope they stab through him.

"What's your problem now? Homesick are you?"

"Perhaps."

"That doesn't answer anything."

"I miss my life. Where did the time go? It's been four years, and I've been your sex slave for the vast majority of it. I had a dream that I would be on Broadway, maybe in Hollywood, and I threw it all away because I found someone who I thought understood me. But ya know what? You only understand your own carnal desires and used me as a toy. Well Buster Brown, it ain't happenin' no more! I'm taking my life back! Go masturbate if you're lonely." I pull onto the slick road, being carefully reckless. Seto stares at me in utter horror. Astonishment would be a better word though.

"I didn't even know you liked theatre. You _never_ mentioned it."

"Because you were too busy plowing into me like a farmer and his corn field."

Meadow gags. Mokuba, in her defense, says, "Can we not talk about sex? I'm about to puke with the way you're driving."

I ease on the gas pedal, going at a more normal rate and being far more careful. I sigh. "I'm sorry, Mokuba. I got a little careless there, didn't I?" I look at Seto as I say this. He just blinks, almost content as a cat. The dog in me wants to growl at his calm response.

"You _seriously_ never mentioned theatre."

Of course. He's going to make it seem like I'm guilty.

"I was too busy living in a fantasy. I had never fallen in love; I had never had love _reciprocated_. I thought I was happy, maybe I really was, but now, seeing what once was me has made me realize I am not a lover. I am not a wife, a girlfriend, or a fiancée. I'm an actress, and I always will be."

"I thought you were an artist," Seto sarcastically counters.

I make a turn down the main road that leads us back to my house. "I draw too, but acting was always my passion. I'm an artist in almost every sense of the word; the only thing I lack in is dancing, but I can practice. I digress though. I never mentioned it because the me running away, the me living with you, was a girl that was far too upset with her family to ever think about going back. Living with you was a dream. I had everything I could possibly want, material wise that is. Maybe it was all a farce after all, me just acting my part, but I'm sick of it now. I'm not upset anymore. I _have_ grown up, I _have_ gotten over my depression, and I _am_ moving on. Material things don't buy happiness, and they _certainly_ don't buy love.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, the inner star in me, the true me, the one that wants the fame, stayed with you because you gave it to me. I wanted your money, '_honey'_." Yeah, it's a Lady GaGa reference, but her music really applies here.

"So _you_ used _me_."

"_No_, your money was just a factor in our love. Remember how I reacted when you said I could buy whatever I wanted in the mall and how excited I was?" Here, I pass my old elementary school, the look of it bringing tears to my eyes. "That never happened to me growing up, except when my maternal grandfather was alive. I really _did_ love you though, I thought you were highly misunderstood and I thought maybe I could understand you and we'd live happily ever after, yada yada yada, but now I have come to realize that maybe those things about you on the bathroom wall _are_ true." There are many things about Seto on the bathroom walls at DHS, all of which range from "hottie" to "dickface."

Seto stares straight ahead obviously peeved. "You're a conniving bitch and a gold digger. How did I ever fall for a despicable whore?"

I grit my teeth as I say, "I was never the one initiating the sex. The whore, my love, is _you_."

He looks at me, cold bloodlust in his eyes. "As soon as we get back to your hut in the woods, I'm packing mine and Mokuba's belongings, and leaving."

"Fine." I enter my driveway. "I'll just transfer my transcripts from Japan to here and place myself back in my real school. I'll go to prom, participate in the black box productions in the theatre department, and rekindle all my lost relationships."

"You barely _had_ friends. That's why you almost committed suicide."

That is a knife he just threw. But it misses. "Actually, I have friends. They're the reason why I didn't take my own life. I'm sure they'll be happy to actually talk to me and not do that buggy Facebook IM chat."

"Whatever. Take your friends. I'm sure they really want to have a slut in the same classroom."

I don't respond, because Seto is partially right. I gave myself away too easily. I _was_ upset, blissfully high from the intimacy, and charged into the throes of passion. I _was_ a typical rebellious teenager and I am awfully lucky the consequences weren't more serious. Maybe I'm sterile, or worse, I have ovarian cancer. But really, anything is better than being in the same car as the one person who took it all from you and never gave much back. Yeah, he bought me things, but what I really needed was nurturing and care. All I got back was flexible legs, a broken spirit, and emotional scars no high school student needs.

There's a scientific reason why dogs chase cats. When a cat runs away, it triggers an instinct in the dog's brain that forces it to chase what is moving so rapidly. It's like a bull and a bull fighter; it's not the red cape that enrages the bull, but the fact that the matador is shaking it wildly. Seto tried to escape me, but, like a dog, I ran after him. Only in my case, I was a dog in heat.

**This story can only go through so many twists and turns and ups and downs. I hope nothing in here is confusing to anyone. I know I never mentioned Loryn liking theatre, the characters even directly state it, but I want to convey how Loryn was in a role all along and how she's realized she's been duped. That's how most relationships are. Her loving theatre just makes it more of a metaphor. (I have deeper meanings for everything.)**

**And that's true about cats and dogs and bulls. I don't watch Animal Planet for nothing ya know. ;)**

**Oh, and remember how I might have mentioned turning this into a trilogy? I've been working on the chapters for that, but seeing as this chapter came out of nowhere, I may have to change things...**

**By the way, if this story has ever seemed disjointed, I hope you realize that it's like that because I never planned ahead. I can't plan things. Every chapter came out of my ass. Seriously. I did plan the ending though, but everything else, from "Nottingham", to the "peaches and oranges" to the "cats and dogs" stuff, was purely improvised. This is how I write and I probably won't ever change that. Great ideas come from nowhere. My brain is a vacuum of worthless trivia.**

**Review please! :D**


	32. Forever and Beyond

**Hello my lovely readers! Long time no story! :D Well, this is it. You know, I wanted to really make this end a whole different way. I'd go into detail, but it'd spoil the story. Maybe I'll tell you another time...**

**I'm sorry this is so delayed. School has been killing me. But I finished it. :D**

**I don't own YGO and never will.**

Forever and Beyond Ch. 32 Forever and Beyond

Sometimes I wonder what causes love to register in the brain. I always had such trouble understanding things like that. In fact, sometimes I can't accept it. Maybe that's why I was single for so long… Maybe it was because I didn't try, or that there just wasn't someone here in Magnolia for me. Whatever the case, whatever the reasoning behind my single relationship status, I can reflect on things that are more important, since that detail isn't important anymore…

When Seto and I returned to my house, my parents had just finished an argument of their own. Theirs involved Dad's job and where the family was going. I was already upset, frazzled really, and I burst into tears at the sound of raised voices. Meadow and Mokuba hid in my sister's room to play a video game. I stood there crying while Seto simply disappeared. I think he was intent on calling a cab, because I heard him ask my mom where the phonebook was. She told him the bottom drawer by the sink in the kitchen and as I sat at the breakfast room table, I saw him look through it. Good luck is all I could think of, because no cab will come to our little niche in the woods.

When my parents had cooled down, my dad hid in the master bedroom and my mom tried to comfort me, seeing that Seto wasn't going to do it. She tried asking me what was wrong but I told her it was nothing. At least, for now, I can't tell her.

I think my parents were right all along. It's too early to think of settling down. My heart still has wings that want to soar, and being with Seto has only shackled them.

So I made myself some ramen noodles to ease my nerves. Seto had gone outside to call whoever he needed to call. Cell phones get terrible reception out here though.

I sat at the breakfast table, sipping my soup, wondering what Meadow and Mokuba were up to. I trust them both, but they were in her room for a long time. My mom was sitting on the couch, watching cooking shows and soap operas. I finished the ramen and walked to Meadow's room. Unlike the rest of my family, I am courteous and knocked.

Meadow permitted me to enter and I did.

I knew I wouldn't find them doing anything bad; she _is_ my sister. But even so, it saddens me to see her lying on her bed, crying, with her boyfriend rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. However, I've been in that position (well, not exactly…) where I'm crying over something stupid my parents said. Seto was always there, back when I was fifteen, sixteen, whatever. It feels like an eternity, being with him.

It's almost a shame it has to end. _Almost._

"Meadow," I began, hoping to try to ease her sadness. "is there anything I can do?"

She sniffled. "Unless you can make Mom and Dad love each other again, then no."

I sighed. "Yeah… I'm not that person to do that." Mokuba looked at me with a guilty expression, since it's his brother who's eventually going to leave me.

Silence passed. I just stood there, uncomfortably. Mokuba sighed. "Maybe you two should talk, now that your heads have cleared…"

"I suppose so…" I looked away, into Meadow's window. The day was still young, sort of, and since daylight was still out, I decided that maybe I just need to walk alone for awhile.

Outside, birds were chirping their various songs, each unique to a certain species. Squirrels scattered amongst the trees. Plush grass and dry twigs scrunched underneath my footsteps as I found the side gate of our fenced-in yard and walked onto the next door lot. It isn't trespassing; we own about 10 acres. Well, my parents do. I'll inherit the land someday, unless we sell it.

It was a simple piece of land, the lot I stood on. Trees were scattered here and there. It was thicker as it went on, thick with thorns and briars. Deer were known to hide here and sleep. It wasn't completely flat, but there were pieces where one could run like in the beginning of _The Sound Of Music_. Of course, I'd trip and fall to my death. Despite the fact I speak of death, the thicket is really nice. It's tranquil, and when I was little, it was a great place to spy on wildlife.

I lay down, the ultra green grass tickled my back as the overcast daylight barely filtered through the ultra green leaves.

Now I remember why I hated this place.

Not that there is anything wrong with green but, like sugar, it cannot be handled well in huge doses every day. Thus, I got up, sickened by the too familiar color.

Then again, my hometown will always make me feel trapped. It's conservative, selfish, and the people here are so narrow-minded. It's too much of a small town for me with my big dreams.

I walked down the dirt road. There is an opening in the thicket that leads to the road, where, if followed can lead to the neighbors across the woods, or to my front gate. I am alone, sad, and despondent. How did I let my life get this way? Or, rather, how could I let it get this way? I know I'm just repeating myself, but I gave up college, a career, friends, for a boyfriend-turned-fiancé-turned ex-lover. I was a stupid girl, as dumb as the ones seen on Disney Channel, the ideal protagonist of a cheap romantic flick.

_What do I do now?_ _I can't just go back to him, yet I can't stay here._ However, I figured Seto will take me back to Japan at least, after a favor.

Let's face it, Seto may never let himself have a girlfriend again. He needs me. He wants me, forever and beyond.

I turned towards my house, which isn't hard since I walked along the road, which is just a big circle. I passed the neighbors whom I will never know since they are apparently jackasses. I walked past my next door neighbor's house. He recently got a horse that gets a hard on whenever he sees me. It was dangling in the breeze, waiting for me. To me, it was just proven that males only want one thing.

Seto is on his phone when I climb over the front gate. He is still trying to call a cab, or maybe a helicopter. I don't know. He is Seto Kaiba after all.

"Seto," I murmured, a bit frightened, "may I ask a favor?"

Seto ends the call, angry at the poor reception. "What?" It was hardly a question.

"Can you take me back to Japan?" The request was asked carefully, like a child afraid of her father's temper. Maybe that was a bad choice of words.

"Oh, I can; the real question is will I? Should I?" He retorted so callously, as if he were unaffected. I'm sure he'd miss his fuck-buddy if he actually left. A part of me believed that the constant calls to a traveling facility were just for show, to get me to come back. It hasn't worked, since I came on my own. A recipe for an argument was created.

"You know I hate it here." Start with one feminine glare.

"Your point?" Stir in an equal masculine glare.

"I'd be eternally in your debt." Add whininess.

"How would you pay me?" Add a dash of sarcastic skepticism, which finishes _Argument a la Loryn and Seto_. A business man to the end, he is straight to the point.

I sauntered up to him, applying a tantalizing finger to his chest. "I'll do anything."

He turned away, a bit flustered. "You enchantress."

I scoffed. "As if. You know I don't think of myself that way."

He turned back to me, a hand gently taken to my face. Since when did Seto give in to romantic novel gestures?

"If only you knew how much other men want you, and how badly I want to kill them for it."

He took his hand away, his head tilted. His eyes gleamed a little in the moist air as he stared at me.

As blunt and tactless as ever, I asked, "Are you crying?"

He scowled. "You don't ask if someone is crying."

"So you are?"

"God, you are so tactless. Forget what I said about the other men."

"That's all right; I didn't believe that bit anyway."

He blinked away the tears, and smirked. "Now I remember why I love you."

My heart stopped. "After everything that's happened you still love me?"

"Yeah," he answered. His gaze went off into the distance. "You're special. Too unique almost. I hate it when you say mean things to me."

I snorted. "Really? You're like the biggest jerk ever to most people, yet you get hurt when I say something cruel? Really?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You're a mess."

"You're about to be." He winked and took my hand. I blushed at both gestures. "Forgive me?"

I started to rethink everything. I didn't think Seto would lie just to get me back. Then again, was I ever truly away to come back? And really, I knew he was not lying. You can't just live with someone for nearly your entire high school career and not know when they're lying.

And you know what? I was sick of the games. I was sick of being wishy-washy, and trying to find what's right. Clearly, it wasn't meant to be for me to go to college. I quite literally ran into Seto. Well, he ran into me. With a limo. It was fate, destiny, whatever. It was sealed with a kiss, with sex, with an engagement that everyone else would die for.

Suddenly, everything was clearer. The air seemed brighter, translucent, and fresh. As the wife of Seto Kaiba, I could literally be whatever the hell I wanted to be. So why not? Maybe this was a mistake. I did say at one point I wanted to make my own mistakes. And even if I didn't, that was always a thought in the back of my mind. It's a mantra practically.

Another thought crossed my mind. Do I really want to be like my mother, and argue over everything, eventually ruining a 20 year long marriage?

HELL NO!

"of course I do Seto. Let's forget everything." End argument.

He took me into a hug. It was so unlike him, but it was utterly sincere. Seto, one of the most cruel CEOs the world has ever seen, also has the biggest heart when it comes to his family. And I'll be a part of that soon.

"I love you." Seto can never say that enough.

"I do too, darling."

"Forever?" A small bit of his childish side came out.

I smile, glad to have him back. "Forever and beyond."

***sniff* Such a lovely ending... :D**

**So I actually wanted this to end tragically. I wanted them to split. Yeah, and i was even writing a sequel to further this story, bu I decided against it. But man, the sequel had tons of sex. And it wasn't between Seto and Loryn! *cue dramatic music* Ah, it would have been marvelous to write. Maybe I will... ;)**

**So yeah. The end. Who knows what else I'll upload. I'm just happy this is over. :D**


	33. Epilogue: Goodbye

**Hello lovely readers! I know, I know... I said that the last chapter was going to be it, but I could NOT end it on such a cheesy note. I need more drama, and a reason to finish the sequel I'm writing!**

**SEQUEL? Yes, I'm working on a sequel. I'm writing it a bit differently though, in that I'm doing random ideas that come in my head, and then I write in the transitions. I don't know how it will be a multi-chapter story, but I'm working on it. I already have ideas written down for the beginning, beginning-middle, middle-end, and end. And I'm also thinking about doing a third story, which will be the final. I do believe I once mentioned how I wanted to make this into a trilogy. I kind of wish the first one didn't suck as much as it does, but honestly, it's something I can never rewrite. This story actually helped me grow up and relinquish my strange, fangirl hold onto Seto Kaiba. Maybe I can finally go on a date! Nahhh! :P**

**Without further ado, the epilogue! DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ANY YU-GI-OH CHARACTERS BUT I CLAIM MY MARY SUE! (ahhh, I'm an awful person for admitting that!)**

The sex that night had been amazing. For once, he had catered to her every need, giving in to her desires. Never before had she screamed so loud, racked her nails along his back so voraciously, nor had she ever bucked her hips in quite that way.

It was so much more satisfying when she was satisfied too. The pure bliss had lulled him to sleep, dreaming of sex that good in the morning.

Things had been going quite well for the couple. He had taken her to her old school's Prom, buying her a lavish dress of black chiffon with zebra print. She was the belle of the ball in his eyes. Forget the girl who won Prom Queen; his fiancée was the true queen.

They had returned when his homeland recovered from the quake. Even though the physical land was tumultuous, it seemed that their relationship was no longer on the rocks, and was finally like a beach, just playing in the sand.

The moment he fell asleep, things had fallen apart.

The girl knew he hadn't changed. She saw the boredom in his eyes at the prom. He refused to go to the after party the school actually held, ideally called Project Prom, and demanded that they go back to her house and have sex in the woods. Though they skipped the after party, she refused to be used like that. She went to sleep in her bed; he was sent to the couch.

The quake had postponed their wedding. In her eyes it was good, because she didn't want to be an 18 year old divorcee.

She kept quiet and held her tongue, biting back words. She wanted to leave. This mansion, though lovely and extravagant, was another prison holding her back. She was young and had big dreams to fulfill. Her wings had not begun to spread at the rate her legs had.

She wanted someone who enjoyed being with her. He did, she could tell, but not in public. He never engaged in PDA, which was all right, but a hug here, hand-holding there wasn't going to kill him. It upset her that he was different in public than behind closed doors. Maybe all people were, but it bothered her that he changed so drastically. It also upset her that he didn't seem to enjoy the things she did. When she asked if he'd take her to Prom, he agreed. She thought he wanted to go with her too. It seemed, though, that he only did it to make her happy. It did, but she wanted him to enjoy himself too. It was why she asked him, after all.

This night, the one night he tried to please her, was the first night in months since they had sex. Though he was good, damn good, some of that was faked. It was harder to satisfy a woman.

She knew he would never change. Like a cliff, only harsh rains and dangerous weather could erode his will.

She had her bags packed for months. He never really noticed, since she used a different closet than him. She found those bags, wrote a note to him in the dim lighting and silently crept back to his room to place it on his nightstand, and had the driver pull the car up front. She had a lease signed about a week ago, the apartment being pre-furbished. That was nice. It was time for new scenery.

She walked past the TV room, where his little brother lay. The TV was showing _The Phantom of the Opera_. Christine was leaving for the graveyard to pay respects to her father. The girl silently walked to the boy, kissed his cheek and turned to go. They were quite close. He would probably take it harder than her actual fiancé.

She was out of their lives forever now.

He knew something was wrong. He was a light sleeper.

He felt the weight shift in the bed. He figured she was going to the bathroom. She never came back and he found it bothersome. Perhaps she moved to another room, but for what? Things were better now. Sure, it wasn't in his nature to always please her, but he tried this time. And from her screams, he was successful. She had this sex to look forward to for the rest of her life. Wasn't that good enough?

Perhaps he was a typical man, always thinking about sex. He had no other woman in his life. She was his first, she was his only. True, he wasn't the perfect fiancé, but he felt he was damn better than someone like that Brooklyn accented loser or that spiky haired shrimp. He had money, and she once stated that she was certainly interested in the money. He was her first too. No relationship is perfect, but you never forget your first. And to him, you should never leave them either. He had given her so much of himself and there was even more he could give, if he wanted to. True, he teased her, and sometimes he really did downright insult her, but she could get over it. This was what she was getting into.

Her absence became worrisome. He got up and wandered to the other room she normally occupied. In it, she kept her stuff, stuff not to be touched. It contained things like sketchbooks and easels, boxes of notebooks containing prose and poetry. It was her sanctuary and he never entered it. Then again, he did not have much interest in the arts and let her roam with them. Could it be considered cheating that she seemed more enamored of the artist's utensils than him? No, not logically, but sometimes it seemed she derived more pleasure from drawing, writing, singing and acting than sex. Now that was just absurd!

However, when he turned on the light, the little cot that would usually hold her form on nights like this was empty. Neatly made too, this was not characteristic of his fiancée; clearly this was the maid's work. She was so messy, and he hated it. It seemed her head was far too up in the clouds to pay attention to the messes she made. Someone as inconstant as her was an interesting pick for a future wife, but she was his first, his only. He didn't see the problem with that.

He primarily focused on the cot. Then his eyes roamed and he realized the entire room was clean. There was no trace of her art supplies. He checked the closet. It was utterly empty, save for the hangers. The drawers used to hold more intimate garments was also quite empty. It was as if she were never there.

He walked through the hallway, silence engulfing the upper floor. Downstairs he heard faint singing. She probably went downstairs to watch one of her musicals. He had no interest in them, but maybe if he did, they could get back to where they once were. That didn't explain the missing items though, and the sinking feeling that occurred just above his stomach was telling him so. Even if things were going smoothly currently, the relationship lost its initial spark. It contained dull embers now, except when they were in the bedroom. At least, that's how he felt. And if the sex was good, the relationship was too, right? He was so new to the idea of getting married. It was exciting yet confusing, emotions not normally felt by him. He really wanted it to be over with. He was not one for fancy gestures and when it came to things so personal, he wanted it as private as possible. He thought she felt the same way. He liked this girl quite a bit; her sex was on fire, she was entertaining, and she had issues with her parents, much like he did with his adopted parent. He had forgotten what it was like to love because of that bastard. He only had his brother for the longest time and was so used to using his power and influence to get his way. He could still do that in a marriage right?

It wasn't her watching the movie. His little brother had fallen asleep to one of her musicals, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was familiar with this one; he bought her tickets to go see it once in order to placate her. This was back when the relationship was awry and on the verge of shattering completely. He got some good sex for that one though.

He was familiar with this part. The Phantom had given Christine an ultimatum: himself, or Raul. They sang their hearts out in that dungeon. He was unmoved by the emotion in it, but for some reason he felt it eerie that he walked in on this part. Especially since his fiancée was missing. He was not blind to irony.

He went back upstairs. Perhaps she really was in the bathroom. Again though, that sinking feeling warned him that was not the case. He turned on the light. She was still not there in his bed. Of course not. There was however, a conspicuous note on his dressing room table. Curious, he picked it up. It was in her crammed scrawl. Somehow, her Japanese writing became too much like her English writing and it was hard to figure it out. She knew the language perfectly though. The sinking feeling intensified as he read it.

_Dear Seto,_

_I'm leaving. Or really, I left, since most likely you found this note after I did so. _She always had to over-explain herself. She was the queen of digression and it was annoying sometimes.

_To put it simply, I'm just tired of you. The sex is good, but I'm pretty sure that is all you think about. You try and placate me, but it's not working. I know you're doing it for sexual favors. I'm not here for that. I wanted a companion, a shoulder to cry on and a best friend. I wanted someone to talk to. __Like a best friend you know__? But you don't listen. And if you do, I know you're not really there. Your sex is good; that much is true. But I'm unsatisfied in how you treat me. I told you I'm not a sex toy. I guess you still don't see that._

_Seto, I need to be away from you for awhile. Maybe we can patch things up later, but I really need to grow up and fly away. I need to be around my own kind._

_You're not my own kind. We're polar opposites really… What was I thinking? _At this point, he knew she was trying to sort through her own cumbersome thoughts. She always had trouble at finding the right words.

_Before you go on a rampage that your favorite toy is gone, I want you to know that I love you. I really do. And I will miss you like crazy. But I'm gone. I'm over all this. I can't be myself around you without wondering if you'll accept me. You say you do, but I can tell you get bored when I go on a tangent about this awesome painting I saw, or this wonderful musical I'm dying to see. If you can't appreciate my quirks, then you'll lose me. Maybe you already have. I understand you. I know what you've been through. I want to see you smile. __Every day__. You rarely do that and it's a treasure. You have such a beautiful smile. How can one as goofy as me be around someone who doesn't even like to dance? Who can't smile for fear of people judging him? I understand you want to seem professional. Donald Trump is practically a manwhore, and his business s is still going strong. I think you can afford to smile in public. _His mind was about to object to that statement but it quieted as he read on.

_Ok, I understand that you have issues about showing emotion in public. For my sake and for Mokuba's, could you please see a therapist? We want you to be happy!_

_I know I can't change you. It's silly of me to even try. You probably laughed at my suggestion of a therapist. _He did._ You can't change me either. With that, we're both unsatisfied in this relationship. We went too fast. And knowing that we can't change each other, that just means we're in for a terrible future. So it's over._

That sinking feeling had engulfed his entire lower cavity. He read on, but he knew it was just going to be worse.

_I'm going crazy right now. I never thought this would happen to me, but I need something more. Maybe once I strike out on my own, I'll know what it is. I can't stress it enough though. I love you. I love you. I freaking love you, Seto Kaiba. Forever and beyond. I will never love again as I have loved you._

_May you find happiness in my absence. I hope I do in yours._

_With all my heart,_

_ Loryn_

The sinking feeling had consumed him at this point. The last time he had cried, truly cried and not just teared up, was when his father died. He was now bawling like a baby. Seto Kaiba cold actually cry.

She was right in every aspect. He needed help. She did too, but her quirks were easier to deal with than his own. He was not entirely in the wrong; she could have tried harder. But maybe she was exhausted by his efforts. They weren't very good ones, in retrospect.

He realized that Loryn Chaise, with her crazy dialogue that sometimes turned into monologue, her strong will and sometimes bamboozling habits, was everything to him. Mokuba was his brother, his company was his life, but Loryn encompassed so much more than that. She became his rock, even when she had her own problems. She always knew how to cheer him up. She knew him, the real him. Maybe he did only see her as his sex toy, but he realized that she was more than just that. She was a human. She was a human being that actually wanted to know him, wanted to show him a better way to living. And his selfishness, his assertive nature, and his unwavering will had managed to refuse her help, lay waste to what could have been the best thing to happen to his life, and force him under a tsunami of emotions so long repressed that feeling them for the first time in years left him weak and shaking.

Seto Kaiba had forgotten he had a heart. Or rather, he had forgotten there was one beneath the ice he surrounded it in. He knew he was doomed to be alone, driving his own love away with his iron will and ice-cold nature, forever and beyond.

**Please tell me what you think. I think this is actually the best chapter I've ever written. Maybe I should stay away from the first person perspective. I actually kind of choked up writing this. (I am soooo weird!)**

**REVIEW RA DAMMIT! Don't flame though; CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**


End file.
